SUREI
by A.R Tendo
Summary: -¿Como fuiste capaz de abandonarme de esa manera? , sabes lo desastroso que fue para mi verte sufrir así, ver que te hundías en la más oscura depresión al saber de la perdida de…- calle evitando recordarlo - ¿y mi dolor?, yo también sufrí Surei... sufrí por tu dolor, sufrí por ti, por verte destrozada ¡¿Y qué paso después!... me quede solo …. era un maldito Rey vacío.-
1. Chapter 1 Sueños

**Los Personajes de "Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

**SUREI**

Sueños

Capitulo (1)

Desperté apreciando la frescura que inundaba mi piel, producto del roce de las sabanas satinadas color perla, el olor que despedían era relajante una fusión entre cítricos, equilibrada por el perfume natural de las flores que inundaban mi olfato, dándome la seguridad de saber dónde me encontraba, las cortinas traslucidas que enmarcaban la cama, dejaban que la luminosidad del astro mayor se filtrara atreves de ellas, dándole un aspecto de calidez al ambiente, las telas bailaban por obra del viento que jugaba al introducirse por el bello y enorme ventanal que se encuentra ubicado justo frente a nuestro lecho marital, donde la superficie acolchada donde nuestros cuerpos descansan se pueden percibir las agradables texturas de plumas y cedas.

Mi tranquilidad no perduró mucho, mi descanso fue interrumpido por el tacto de una mano masculina que exploraba mi cuerpo, se paseaba con delicadeza por todo el largo de mi pierna, subiendo lentamente por mi muslo, siguió su audaz camino deteniéndose en mi cadera por unos minutos, acariciando cada rincón de esta, tratando de memorizar en sus palmas esa parte de mi anatomía. Puedo sentir en mi piel las aspereas y varoniles manos del ser recostado a mi lado, aquellas duras membranas son el resultado de las fieras batallas con su espada, todas aquellas callosidades y cicatrices en sus manos, son fruto de los arduos entrenamientos y de los encuentros mortales que este había protagonizado, pues el hombre que está junto a mí, es el guerrero más temido de todo el Reino de los cielos por su gran destreza con la espada.

Sus inquietas manos continua con su ardua labor, subiendo a mi cintura, delineando esa pequeña parte con dulzura, aun cuando sus manos son grandes, fuertes y rudas puedo sentir las delicadas caricias que estás producen, con las yemas de sus dedos delinea mis cotillas, provocando un reflejo involuntario en mí, comienzo a reír ante el jugueteo de su tacto, traté de ahogar una pequeña carcajada con mis manos, lo cual fue casi imposible.

Soy consciente de todo lo que rodea, aunque mis ojos están cerrados, se perfectamente que el causante de aquellas caricias se encuentra detrás de mí, ese infantil reflejo de mi cuerpo, le causa gracia, pues él conoce lo sensible que soy ante su tacto, puedo escuchar como una risa ronca, gutural pero picara sale de su boca, inmediatamente siento la tersura y calidez de sus labios sobre la sensible y erizada piel de mi cuello. Entre risas y besos de aquel ser, mis sentidos son torturados, por las increíbles sensaciones que unas inocentes caricias pueden causar.

-Siento mucho haberle despertado mi Reina… - por fin emitió palabras –Pero el calor de su cuerpo me incita a probar de el –Sonreí dejándome llevar por sus palabras y las carisias que brindaba a mi cuerpo, de nuevo noto que aquella mano cobra vida, esa parte de sus extremidades quiere seguir explorando mi anatomía, su mano indaga por terreno concupiscente, lenta y tortuosamente llega hasta mi vientre, amenazando dar un delirante paseo erótico al sur de mi ser.

\- La disculpa es aceptada, el cuerpo de tu Reina desea ser poseído y anhela satisfacer las necesidades carnales de mi Rey… -esa frase tan banal, fue el detonante en la cabeza de aquel hombre.

\- Los deseos de mi preciosa Reina serán cumplidos… -inmediatamente la mano grande y pálida de mi Rey surco con rapidez mi piel, hasta depositarse en mi entrepierna, invadiendo mi cuerpo, acariciando y masajeando con deleite y majestuosidad, mi intimidad.

Rápidamente comencé a sentir los resultados de su labor, mi cuerpo daba frutos de aquellos movimientos en mi intimidad, la humedad en mí es palpable, aquellos roces eran los causantes de la reacción de mi organismo.

Mis ojos seguían cerrados, mis labios solo se abren para soltar pequeños suspiros, inconscientemente muevo mi cadera en busca de más sensaciones, mi pierna se alza para darle mayor accesibilidad a mi centro de placer.

-Déjate llevar Reina mía… siente como arde tu interior por mi… ¿lo sientes? –con esfuerzo muevo mi rostro afirmando sus palabras, cada vez me es más difícil estar lúcida, yo… ya no estoy en este mundo, mis sentidos están en el paraíso, por el placer que me brinda mi pareja con sus dulces caricias.

Mis sentidos me advierten cuando sus dedos dejan de mimar mi núcleo de placer y de manera inmediata experimento la intromisión de estos dentro de mi cavidad, sus movimientos se convierten en un vaivén lento y agradable.

Mientras su mano sigue ocupada en el sur de mi anatomía, sus labios y aliento atienden la sensibilidad de mi cuello y hombros, no me explico aun por qué su simple reparación sobre mi piel puede alterarme tanto.

Su tacto protagoniza la mejor y más delirante batalla en ese pequeño botón de deleite, intercalaba entre acariciar mi centro e introducirse dentro de mí, era rudo, fuerte y tortuoso. Así percibía mi piel sus movimientos, sentía correr el fruto de mi excitación por mi intimidad, esa humedad era palpable en mi cuerpo, experimentaba como se deslizaban pequeños hilillos entre mis pliegues, siguiendo su camino hasta posarse en las frescas sabanas que adornaban nuestro lecho, esa pequeña superficie empapada por mi placer, le enloquecía a mi pareja. Pues era un refuerzo positivo a su labor, no solo demostraba en público lo varonil que podía llegar a ser, era un Rey, un Dios perfecto, era el mejor guerrero, y en cuestiones maritales y eróticas era un maldito semental, que complacía a su Reina a placer, esa perfección hecha deidad, era mío… mío solamente.

Aun ambos cuerpos seguíamos de costado sobre la cama, el dobladillo de mi bata de dormir se deslizó hacía a un lado, por la fricción de nuestros cuerpos, dejando desprotegido mi seno derecho, la cima de este deja ver el erecto pezón rosado que coronaba mi pecho. En ese preciso instante la fina dermis de esa área, esta tan sensible que cualquier mínimo roce me haría estallar en un placentero cosquilleo al sur de mi cuerpo.

De forma inmediata sus preciosos ojos color dorado, se posaron en esa parte de mi anatomía, lo observaba con delirio y deleite, siento su cuerpo cambiar de posición, posándose frente a mí, su radiante mirada me examina, sus ojos capturan los míos, puedo ver como el color de sus iris se oscurece tomando un bello color ámbar, esto es producto de la pasión y de los pensamientos pervertidos que pasan por su mente, me sonríe de manera sensual y sin previo aviso tomó uno con delicadeza mi seno, pare besarlo.

Los movimientos de sus labios y lengua eran exquisitos, succionando y mordiendo ligeramente mi rozado botón, mimó, acarició y besó fervientemente mis senos, intercalando entre ambos, mientras su mano seguía ocupada masajeando mi intimidad.

Me faltaba el aliento, mi caja torácica sube y baja tratando de jalar el mayor aire posible, muerdo mi labio inferior tratando de callar un lamento placentero de mi boca, el ambiente era erótico, el olor que despedían nuestros cuerpos juntos era una fusión entre pasión, intimidad y deseos carnales, mis mejillas ardían, podía apostar que el color arrebolado de estas incitaba a tener más de él, en mi cuerpo.

-S… si… siento que mi interior arde –Hable entrecortadamente –Quiero… quiero que seamos uno… solo uno por favor, hazme tuya mi amoroso Rey – mi cuerpo ya no podía más los espasmos en mí, amenazaban con contraerse de manera absoluta, mi cuerpo estaba en el límite, la pasión comenzaba a ser palpable en mi físico.

Sus caricias eran cada vez más rudas y precisas atormentando mi piel, me sentí desfallecer con cada roce, después de aquella petición de mis labios, él se lanzó hacia mi boca, tomándola con posesión, jugando con mis labios y lengua, explorando mi cavidad de manera majestuosa, su ansiedad al besarme era tan genuina, que podía compararla con un ser sediento en medio del desierto, que ha encontrado un oasis, así sentía su sed por mí, me bebió en cada caricia, en cada mordisco a mi boca, me roba el aliento.

Mis labios pedían más de él, mi cuerpo quiere más, necesita más y de pronto mi centro exploto en un placentero viaje al mismísimo nirvana. Mis fuerzas cayeron a un agujero negro, estoy laxa entre sus brazos experimentando las diferentes sensaciones del orgasmo. Su boca ahogo mi sonoro gemir, sentí sus labios sobre los míos curvarse en una sonrisa, él estaba complacido de ver como yo, ya no era consiente de nada, estaba entregada a su placer, a sus caricias, a su cuerpo, el hombre sobre mí, esta extasiado, mi pareja sentía las consecuencias de mi éxtasis, en la extremidad que se encuentra masajeando el sur de mi cuerpo, halagando cada rincón de esta. Su misión había sido todo un éxito.

-También quiero que seamos uno mi Reina… -en un susurro me habló al oído, se separó de mí, para observarme fijamente, delineando con su mirada dorada mi anatomía, me recosté cómodamente sobre la cama y él se posó frente a mí sobre sus rodillas, yo… tenía una vista de su cuerpo que me hacía tragar en seco.

Mi cuerpo estaba sensible, sonrosado y relajado, mi bata de dormir cubría lo mínimo, mi cuerpo estaba a su entera disposición, listo para que él lo tomara. Me sentía tan afortunada de ser suya y él completamente mío. Sonrío feliz ante la visión que tengo. Despacio comienza a abrir la bata de seda, dejando sus formados pectorales desnudos, recorro con la mirada su rostro, a pesar de que refleja frialdad su corazón el gentil y amoroso, la blanco de su piel es como el manto que cubre la luna por la noche. No existe ser tan perfecto como él… no hay nadie como mi Rey.

Bajo la mirada escudriñando su cuerpo; su pecho es amplio, pálido, fuerte, sus abdominales perfectamente marcados, sus caderas estrechas atléticas y su…. mis mejillas arden ante esa parte de su anatomía, su virilidad alzada y gruesa, tan firme que hay ocasiones que temo no poder recibirla como él desea.

Se retira la prenda por completo, los músculos de sus hombros y brazos bailan antes los movimientos que hace, para dejar caer la tela al frio piso, ahora no hay nada que nos prive de sentirnos.

Se inclina ante mí, acomodándose entre mis piernas, en mi bajo vientre el dolor del desespero y la excitación hacen estragos en mi cuerpo, vuelvo a sentir la humedad urgente correr las sensibles partes erógenas de mi piel.

-Seremos uno solo… -me promete, pegando su frente a la mía, su cabello plateado cae como cortina a los lados de su rostro. Abajo entre mis piernas se libera una batalla, con su mano libre toma su miembro y lo restriega despacio sobre mi intimidad, lo hace para que mi cuerpo se prepare y lo reciba de manera cálida, es palpitante y el contacto de nuestras sensibles y tibias membranas es placentero. Como inercia al primer roce mi espalda se separa de la superficie de la cama curvándose producto de la caricia.

-Mi Rey… lo quiero… Lo necesito, no me torture más –como mi Rey es tan complaciente, y la pasión que sentimos es inmensa como los cielos en los que reinamos, me entrego lo que mi cuerpo pedía… él.

Se introdujo duro, preciso y ansioso. Cada centímetro de mi intimidad lo recibía dándole paso y abrigo, su aliento se posa sobre mi cuello, haciendo me sentir más dicha de la que podía soportar…

-Somos un solo ser Reina mía –después de aquella afirmación tomó mis labios con los suyos, el beso estaba cargado de pasión y necesidad por mí, eran tangibles sus deseos, mientras su boca provocaba cosquilleos en mí, sus embestidas eran firmes y enloquecedoras, podía sentir como mi interior se contraía una y otra vez resultado de un maravilloso calor que inundaba mi ser, era placentero…

_**TOC, TOC, TOC… **_

Salté de la cama asustada, por la interrupción de mi sueño, mi respiración está agitada y entrecortada, trato de regular los movimientos de mi pecho, pues el sobresalto fue grande, esas imágenes en mi mente habían sido tan reales, que podía sentir las secuelas en mi piel, cada beso, cada embestida, podía sentir las embriagantes sensaciones en mi piel, la tibieza de las caricias… "por Kami…"

_¿Qué me ocurrió? ¿Qué fue eso? _

_**TOC, TOC…**_

De nuevo los golpes sobre la puerta de mi habitación me alertan que debo regresar al mundo real.

-¡Akane! Qué esperas, ya está listo el desayuno boba, no me hagas entrar por ti –Escucho la voz de Ranma del otro lado de la gruesa madera, por alguna razón no le tomo importancia a su amenaza, sigo inmersa en los detalles del sueño, fue tan real que mi piel es testigo de ello, cada poro me grita la excitación que siente.

Acerco la mano a mi frente para secar pequeñas gotas de sudor que perlan el área, sigo agitada por las sensaciones o mejor dicho asustada de tener este tipo de experiencias. Me dispongo a salir de la cama y justo en ese momento soy consciente de la humedad en mi ropa interior, ahora no cabe la menor duda en mí, no solo tuve un orgasmo en mi sueño, fue real dormida llegue a experimentar ese estado de excitación.

Me pongo de pie y mis piernas no soportan mi propio peso, están laxas sin fuerzas y hasta un poco adoloridas, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo el día anterior, pero la verdad es que ayer no hice nada que justifique este malestar, aquella flacidez en mis músculos hacen que mi cuerpo caiga de nuevo sobre la cama, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza provocando un sonoro golpe en el crujir de la madera, inconscientemente me quejo ante el hecho.

-¡Akane!.. ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo? -una vez más su voz me saca de mi mágico mundo, percatándose de mi inconsciente queja, él se encuentra afuera, tal vez este tan cerca de mi puerta que esté escuchando todo con claridad- ¿Estás bien? ¡voy a entrar!- no puedo permitir que me vea en estas condiciones, la culpabilidad y la pena están presentes en mis actos , no debe de verme así que excusa le daría, "perdón estaba teniendo un encuentro pasional dormida, con el hombre más bello que he visto, por eso no podía despertar."

-¡NO!... no es necesario… choque mi pie con la base de la cama, no es nada –me apresure a mentir, antes de que por impulso entre a la privacidad de mi habitación, pude escuchar como su mano tocó de manera brusca la perilla de mi puerta, le rogaba a Kamisama que por favor desistiera de esa idea.

-Auch… eso debió doler –suspiro aliviada al ver que ha creído en mis palabras- está bien… les diré a los demás que te esperare un poco más para desayunar… ¡pero no tardes que muero de hambre!... –respiro más calmada al saber que bajara al comedor, me pongo de pie rápido y miro mi reflejo en el espejo grande frente al armario, me sorprende lo que me muestra… no sé por qué, pero mi cabello creció de manera desproporcionada durante la noche, ayer las puntas de mi melena estaban a la altura de mi mandíbula, ahora está al ras de mis hombros.

Bajo mi vista y puedo ver como la erección de mis pezones es evidente atreves de mi pijama, los toco con delicadeza para cerciorar la visión que tengo frente a mí, están más sensibles que nunca, mis piernas no tienen fuerzas, están cansadas y resentidas, y lo más sorprendente es que necesito un cambio urgente en mi ropa interior, mis bragas están húmedas.

Era una experiencia diferente, totalmente nueva, ya había experimentado en otras ocasiones este tipo de sueños, pero siempre el protagonista había sido mi prometido. Ahora aquella vivencia era diferente, rallaba en lo descabellado y lujurioso ¿Cómo puede un sueño así, ser tan real y llevarte a experimentar en carne propia esas sensaciones?, lo mejor será olvidar el tema, no sería sano para mí obsesionarme con esto, primero lo primero; un baño quitaría todo vestigio de culpabilidad en mi cuerpo, el agua fría me ayudara a centrarme.

.

.

.

.

Frente a mis ojos paseaba los granos de arroz, de un lugar a otro con los palillos en el tazón, estaba sentada como siempre, como de costumbre solo por inercia, de manera mecánica. Mi mente estaba en otro lugar, mis ganas de comer se habían esfumado, pero pensándolo bien, esta mañana nunca tuve ese hueco en mi estómago. Solo mi cuerpo estaba presente en ese momento, por compromiso, porque después del primer llamado esa mañana, Ranma me había buscado otras tres veces más. Él me había esperado para comer juntos, pero en realidad sentía que lo que menos deseaba era probar los agrios o salados sabores de mi desayuno.

Era extraño, últimamente él me esperaba hasta que estuviera lista, para comer juntos, cuando antes jamás lo hacía, su insistencia a veces me ponía a pensar o mejor dicho me ilusionaba, aunque la mayor parte de las ocasiones solo estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro sin omitir ninguna palabra, disfrutando del silencio y de la paz que no era usual en mi hogar.

Suspire con desgano, algo que no pasó desapercibido por él.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No comerás? –preguntó observando mi tazón –te despertaste muy extraña el día de hoy… seguro te enfermaras, mejor come – el tono de su voz era más autoritario que de preocupación, esa manera osca e inapropiada de pedir las cosa, de dirigirse a la gente, ya no representaba un problema para mí, me había acostumbrado a los malos tratos… tal vez, así que mejor decidí no prestar atención a su acostumbrada hostilidad. Lo que en ese momento llenaba mi mente y tenía todo mi interés era el sueño que jure hace unos minutos no prestarle atención.

Pero siendo sincera, me era muy difícil no pensar en todas esas sensaciones y es que… fue tan nítido, que aun siento ese cosquilleo dentro de mí con el solo hecho de cerrar los ojos. Sentada en aquel pequeño comedor, me dejo llevar dejando caer mis parpados despacio, inmediatamente llegan las múltiples sensaciones a mi cuerpo, la electricidad recorre desde mi entrepierna, hasta el pecho, el aliento de ese sujeto lo siento tan cálido y confortable en mi cuello, es tan agradable recordarlo que inconscientemente muerdo mi labio inferior, y como si de fuego se tratase recuerdo donde estoy, al instante doy un pequeño brinco en mi asiento, asustada abro los ojos y todos en el comedor me miraban extrañados.

-¿Hija te encuentras bien? – Me preguntó la tía Nodoka – estas algo sonrojada… ¿tendrás fiebre?

-Es lo más seguro – interrumpe Ranma mi posible respuesta – esta mañana tardó mucho en levantarse, será mejor que te quedes en cama y no vayas a la universidad, yo me encargo de pedir tus tareas con una compañera tuya.-

-No, no es nada… de verdad –después de escuchar que mi rubor en las mejillas es evidente, sentí de golpe como la sangre se acumuló con más furia en mi rostro, podía sentir el calor en mis orejas, en ese momento los matices eran una obra de arte en mi rostro, toda aquella gama en colores escarlata eran los protagonistas de mi bochornoso recuerdo.

Siempre fui mala para disimular mis emociones, así que podía apostar que en mi cara se reflejaba todo lo que mi mente creaba, era un espejo siendo supervisado minuciosamente por los integrantes de mi familia, me sentía tan expuesta dando esa imagen tan erótica y culpable de mi mente.

– En serio, no es nada, no hay necesidad de faltar a clases… para que estén más tranquilos pasaré por el consultorio de Tofu, lo más probable es que sea falta de vitaminas – por su supuesto que no iría con él, después de su enorme fracaso amoroso con mi hermana, no quería molestarlo con mis sueños húmedos y hormonas alborotadas.

-Me parece perfecto –comentó mi padre volviendo la vista a su desayuno- me saludas a Tofu, que… últimamente no he tenido tiempo de visitarlo –habló algo apenado, mi padre siempre tuvo la ilusión de que esa relación con Kasumi formalizara.

-Claro… yo le digo – traté de darle la más radiante sonrisa, para que no sospechara de mi mentira, tomé el tazón contra mi voluntad, para disimular el momento, con la punta de los palillos sostenía unos pocos granos de alimento, fingía introducirlos en mi boca, di gracias al cielo que todos volvieron a lo suyo, solo un par de ojos seguían sobre mí, mirando muy de cerca el juego que yo estaba llevando.

-Será difícil convivir con Tofu, de ahora en adelante –comentó Ranma con la boca llena de comida a medio masticar – creo que aún no supera su rompimiento con Kasumi y mucho menos que ahora ella está casada con otro.

-Lo que pasa hijo, es que una mujer nunca espera eternamente… llega el momento que las mujeres se cansan, y siempre habrá otros anhelándolas… bien dice el dicho, nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve perdido, recuerda muy bien mis palabras hijo… -y como si aquellas palabras fueran armas mortales, mi prometido se levantó incomodo de su lugar, su semblante estaba descompuesto y hasta cierto punto molesto.

\- ¡Por Dios! ¡Que tarde es! Akane nos vamos – sin darme tiempo a dejar los palillos sobre la mesa, tomó mi brazo con brusquedad y literalmente fui arrastrada a la salida de mi hogar.

-Bien dicho Nodoka…- comentó mi padre, mientras que mi tío Genma se hundía en su asiento, esas palabras llevaban una doble intención que los hombres Saotome entendieron a la perfección.

Una vez fuera de la casa, me separo de su fuerte agarre, molesta por la manera de llevarme, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de ponerme mi calzado, mi bolso y mis artículos estaban en mi habitación, al momento de jalarme la salsa de soya se derramó en mi blusa, necesitaba regresar para cambiarme y lavar mis dientes, todo aquello solo porque el niñito le dolió la indirecta.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo Tarado?! ¡Si tanto te incomoda lo que dijo tu madre, pudiste irte solo tú! –le reclame mientras acomodaba la playera sucia, que por causa del jalón, terminó torcida en mi cuerpo.

-¡¿Cual indirecta?! No sé de qué hablas… -se excusó restándole importancia – lo que tienes que hacer es ir con Tofu y checarte, porque si estas enferma; no estaré buscando tus tareas lo que queda del semestre, ya bastante tengo con las mías.

-Ya dije que no estoy enferma… es otra cosa –dije por lo bajo ocultando el rostro- pero no importa, iré a cambiarme –entré a la casa por algo limpio y el resto de mis cosas.

Ya dentro de mi habitación, me despoje de lo que llevaba puesto, tomé unos pantalones de mezclilla claros, una playera manga larga blanca, mis apuntes, cartera y bolso para disponerme a salir, pero al pasar frente al espejo cerca de mi armario, el reflejo captó mi atención. La imagen en el, no era la misma, era una Akane completamente diferente, mi apariencia era diferente y eso me asusto, ahora estaba sufriendo de alucinaciones.

-¡Akane! ¿Subo por ti, o qué? -gritó Ranma desde abajo.

Algo alarmada salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras pasando de lado a mi prometido.

-Vámonos… -dije con prisa saliendo de casa.

En el trayecto a la universidad, mis pies se movían por inercia pues mis pensamientos estaban muy abrumados por la resiente situación, ahora sufría de alucinaciones, no solo tenía perversiones en mis sueños, sino que también me estaba volviendo loca.

-¡Akane! – el grito de Ranma me hizo voltear a verlo desconcertada -¡te estoy hablando marimacho! ¿Estas sorda?

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué? – pregunté distraída.

-Oye… ya me estás preocupando, andas en las nubes, en el limbo y eso no es normal en ti –me detuvo tomándome de los hombros, para que le prestara atención, pues aunque estaba observándolo yo sabía que en mis ojos se notaba el desconcierto y el poco interés que yo prestaba a sus palabras.

-De verdad no es nada, es una inquietud que tengo acerca de…. –pienso rápido cualquier excusa-Un trabajo que entregue –las mentiras de nuevo aparecieron –si… claro, es eso – afirmé mi mentira, conocía las reacciones de Ranma y no podía contarle aquello, era demasiado íntimo, era verdad que existía una amistad entre nosotros, pero creería que estoy loca o pensaría que estaba frente a la mayor pervertida y casquivana del mundo, sus burlas no cesarían.

Últimamente su comportamiento era demasiado paranoico, siempre fue protector conmigo y hasta cierto punto llegue a pensar que celoso, al principio me gustaba esa actitud conmigo, pero después paso a hacer irritante.

-Sé que me ocultas algo… no me engañas Akane –sin más dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, yo le seguía muy de cerca detrás de él, sintiéndome mal por ocultarle mi preocupación.

.

.

.

.

Una semana después todo seguía igual, los sueños seguían ocurriendo, tan vividos y reales, todos los días soñé con ese sujeto, en algunos visiones convivía con él, comíamos y jugábamos como una pareja normal, y solamente dos veces en esa semana tuve esos sueños tan candentes, por otra parte las alucinaciones llegaron para quedarse, siempre mi reflejo mostraba algo diferente.

Aunque mi rostro y cuerpo era el mismo y hasta mi tono de cabello, lo que los cristales y espejos me mostraban era algo diferente… era yo pero con atuendos distintos, mi cabello cada vez era más largo y peinado de manera distinta a lo que yo portaba en ese momento, a veces me mostraba una elegante coleta alta, peinada con broches decorados con piedras y cristales hermosos, en ocasiones mi cabello estaba trenzado, decorado con bellas flores o coronillas que me daban un aspecto radiante y natural. En una de las tantas ocasiones mi cabello estaba suelto luciendo un accesorio bastante particular, eran hojas cubiertas de unos matices dorados alrededor de mi cabeza, parecía algo muy del olimpo o algo así, creo que leer tantas novelas y libros de ese tipo estaban afectando mi estabilidad mental. Pero ¿Quién era esa joven que podía ver ante mi reflejo?, lucia tan feliz y llena de vida, siempre sonriendo y en mis sueños en compañía de ese hombre tan guapo.

Después de todo un día de meditar ante la idea de ir con la psicóloga de la universidad, por fin me animé a ir, tal vez ella podía ayudarme y decirme que pasaba conmigo. No había recibido ningún golpe, ni mucho menos había sido atacada, secuestrada o algo parecido, como en algún tiempo llegó a pasarme, no me había topado con las prometidas de Ranma, ni siquiera en estos últimos días vi a Shampoo o a su abuela, para poder crear una hipótesis de esto, ahora que lo pensaba existía mucha tranquilidad en mi vida, todos los locos de Nerima estaban muy ocupados con sus propias vidas, como para molestarse en visitarnos.

La doctora y profesora Satoshi, había accedido a verme hoy por la tarde, sentía nervios por el tipo de preguntas que me haría y el diagnóstico que tendría para mí.

-Dices que estos sueños son cada vez más frecuentes…-preguntó mientras realizaba apuntes en una libreta.

-Si… -conteste apenada.

-Cuéntame más de ellos –pidió ajustándose los anteojos y encendiendo una grabadora.

Suspire

-Está bien…- conteste tomando aire y calmando los latidos de mi corazón– Todo comenzó hace unos días, una semana exactamente… mi primer sueño fue algo intenso, estaba… teniendo cierto contacto físico con una persona que nunca había conocido…-

-Cuando te refieres a contacto físico ¿Es sexual? – me miró fijamente esperando la respuesta y mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

-Emmm si… de eso hablo –conteste ocultando mi rostro de su mirada analítica.

-OK… sigue –

-Como le decía, tenía este tipo de contacto con el… y lo más extraño es que yo parecía disfrutarlo… eran sensaciones tan reales y vivas que al despertar la sentía como propias-

-Ok… ¿y dices que eras tú con otra persona? – Preguntó y yo asentí – ok…tengo entendido que usted y el joven Saotome están comprometidos –yo volví a asentir, sin entender el porqué de su pregunta.

\- Y… ¿Usted ha mantenido este tipo de contacto con él? Me refiero Sexualmente hablando –

-¡No! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?!…- exclamé poniéndome de pie muerta de vergüenza -él y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación… estamos comprometidos por nuestros padres, no porque hubiéremos querido-

La charla siguió los cuarenta minutos restantes, donde trataba de detallar lo más posible mi vergonzoso suceso, sin verme muy expuesta; lo cual era imposible, la maestra observaba y asentía capturando en su mente toda información posible, no sentí que me juzgara o algo parecido, al contrario siempre tuvo una postura muy neutra, pero sabía que analizaba cada movimiento y gesto mío al hablar.

-Ya veo… es muy pronto para darle un diagnóstico acertado, pero muchas veces los sueños son deseos o anhelos reprimidos del subconsciente… algo nos trata de decir y esa es la forma de presentarse – no daba crédito a las palabras que decía la Doctora, ¿ella me estaba tratando de decir, que mis sueños sexuales eran porque no había mantenido relaciones sexuales? ¡Para nada creía eso! Y si fuera el caso, el protagonista sería mi prometido Ranma, Pero no otro… además ese tipo de sueños si los había llegado a tener con él y eran de lo más normal ¿pero ahora? Son completamente diferentes, el hombre de cabellera color plata tenía una forma particular de comunicarse conmigo, siempre es atento, cariñoso y nos tratábamos como si fuéramos una deidad.

-Ah… entiendo – le seguí la corriente – Quizá sea eso…-

-No digo que vaya en este momento a buscar a su prometido, pero en varios casos esa fue la solución – me puse de pie y le agradecí a la doctora por su ayuda aun que en el fondo no me hubiera ayudado mucho. No quise comentarle de mis visiones, porque tenía el miedo que al día siguiente amaneciera en un psiquiátrico o algo por el estilo.

Me pidió vernos dentro de una semana más, solo para checar si seguía con mis sueños, también dijo que podría ser momentáneo, cosas de algunos días. Yo esperaba que sí.

Salí de su consultorio pasadas de las siete de la tarde, a esta hora ya estarían por servir la cena así que tenía que apresurarme para llegar a tiempo, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que fuera del edificio Ranma ya me esperaba.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!- pregunte sorprendida, ya que nadie sabía de mi cita con la doctora.

-Esperándote marimacho… ¿Qué más? – Dijo sin más tomando mi bolso y poniéndolo sobre su hombro-

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –

\- Akane… -dijo con una sonrisa de lado – soy tu prometido, es mi deber saber de ti, aunque no me lo digas, además que te vi entrar al consultoría de la Doctora, boda… ¿Pudiste resolver lo que tanto te preocupa?-

Me sonrojo al recordar las palabras de la doctora acerca de Ranma y yo, definitivamente eso no podía ser.

-Si… si, fue de gran ayuda – comenzamos a caminar al Dojo, en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo sino al contrario, estaba disfrutando del paisaje y la fresca brisa – Ranma gracias por esperarme.

-No hay que… es mi deber, si no lo hago tu padre se pondrá histérico, si algo llegara a pasarte – dijo con la mirada al frente como si nada, mientras yo le miraba.

-Sí, claro-

-¿Pero qué es lo que te aflige tanto, a tal grado de tener que venir con ella?-

-Son cosas de chicas… -dije esperando que parara a su interrogatorio – pero te he dicho varias veces que no es nada de cuidado-

-Ok, lo bueno que pronto vendrán las vacaciones y podrás despreocuparte… – era verdad las vacaciones serian dentro de dos semanas, y nuestro cumpleaños en una.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué te gustaría para regalo de cumpleaños? –Pregunte esperanzada de que me diera una pista al fin –pronto tendremos veinte y eso no es cualquier cosa…-

-Nahhhh… de niño nunca recibí algo, solo hasta que llegue aquí al Dojo, así que no me quita el sueño saber si recibiré algo ¿tú que quisieras?-

-No lo sé… tal vez pasarla en familia tranquilamente, sin el miedo de que ciertas fulanas se presenten y destruyan mi casa –ante mí declaración Ranma se puso nervioso y termino por pedir lo mismo.

.

.

.

.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, tuvimos la visita de Nabiki con su nuevo novio Kotaro, un joven bastante guapo, hijo de una familia adinerada de Tokio, el me caía muy bien, era caballeroso, simpático y lo mejor de todo, no era como el odioso de Kuno, mi hermana no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, decía que el chico era una mina de oro, por lo cual no podía descuidarlo, por eso siempre trataba de estar junto a Kotaro, el muchacho amaba a mi hermana, eso se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia.

Después de que se marcharon, subí a mi habitación para leer un poco, aun no tenía sueño y si me distraía leyendo algo, tendría la suerte de que mis sueños fueron otros.

A lo lejos observaba la imponente figura de mi Rey, alzarse al compás del fuerte galope de su esplendoroso corcel por la verde pradera, los matices del pasto hacían que aquello figurara como el más hermoso lienzo, donde el azul del cielo se unía al verde jade de los herbajes nacientes de la tierra, dando entrada al alegre verano, el viento y el movimiento del animal, mecían su larga cascada color plata, simulando la más hermosa vía láctea surcando el cielo oscuro, sus cabellos brillaban bajo el manto del astro que descansa en el bello cielo, su melena parecía hecha de hermosos hilos adiamantados.

Sonrió ante la majestuosa vista que mis ojos escanean, observo como levanta una de sus manos en señal de saludo hacia mí, desvía su palma posándola sobre sus labios para mandar un beso al aire, dirigido al lugar donde estoy, yo siguiendo el juego le muestro la más radiante sonrisa y con mis manos simulo atrapar aquella muestra de afecto, pongo ambas palmas en mi pecho atesorando aquel beso de mi Rey, el fuerte hombre me hace sonreír, pues aunque este siempre tiene una postura firme y viril, los gestos amorosos hacia mí siempre son encantadores e intensos.

Acelera el trote de su fiel caballo, puedo ver su sonrisa radiante iluminar el paisaje entero, poco a poco llega hasta a los pies del palacio, acercándose cada vez más al balcón que adorna nuestra habitación, imagino que toda esa mañana estuvo en las contantes gestiones que un Rey debe de supervisar, para mantener un orden a su pueblo, veo la formalidad de sus ropas y es por eso que asumo esa idea, el reluciente color blanco y los remaches en oro de su atuendo lo hacen lucir galante y perfecto, con tanta pulcritud que parece la aparición de un ángel.

-Mi Rey… solo tú sabes cómo montar este noble corcel con fiereza y aun así lucir perfecto… -bajé lento las escalinatas del balcón, mientras le hablaba tratando de llamar su atención, seguí mi camino hacia él, hasta pisar la fresca hierba verde, donde pondría a descansar a su fiel semental.

\- Y solo tú puedes doblegar el alma de este fiero Rey, solo tú puedes lucir más perfecta que yo… -sonríe de medio lado, mostrando ese perfil coqueto en él, me tomó con firmeza de la cintura y me alzó sin dificultad por los aires para girar juntos, sonreíamos felices de nuestro encuentro, parecía que tenía días sin verme, me depositó en el suelo con suavidad, sin soltar el agarre de mi cintura, capturo mis labios en un beso anhelante y cargado de sentimientos.

Después del recibimiento, caminamos de regreso al balcón para merendar algo fresco, sobre la mesa yacían colocados hermosos tazones de cristal con deliciosa fruta, los cortes finamente picados para deleite de quien osara comerlos, las copas de vino esperando ser servidas y los esponjosos panecillos formando una torre sobre la charola de plata. Los asistentes del palacio se apresuraban a atender las necesidades de su Rey, servían con esmero los alimentos. Sin levantar las miradas, una vez terminadas sus labores se mantenían alejados dándonos la privacidad que deseábamos, era bien conocido para todos en el palacio, que yo recibía la atención desmedida del Rey.

Tomo la jarra de cristal con vino, para verterlo en una de las copas y así ofrecerle algo agradable y fresco al paladar antes de merendar correctamente, estoy de espaldas a él, inmersa en mi tarea de atenderle como si yo fuera un mozo más en aquel palacio, estoy distraída sin saber qué es lo que hace, no presto ningún tipo de atención a mi alrededor, estoy entretenida sirviéndole vino y acomodando unas cuantas frutas en un pequeño plato.

Sin aviso siento como su mano, desliza mi largo y azulado cabello hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto la piel de mi cuello, la punta de su nariz delinea un camino imaginario desde atrás de mi oreja, hasta mis hombros, olfateando y saboreando mi piel.

Veo sobre mi hombro como hace una discreta señal a los asistentes, para que estos nos den la intimidad que mi Rey tanto desea.

Con una de sus manos desata el cordón de hilos dorados, el cual es responsable de tener cubierto mi cuerpo, en cuestión de segundos mi vestimenta cae al suelo, simulando un charco de plata liquida a mis pies, no puedo evitar reír ante el travieso asalto a mi cuerpo.

-No hay mejor entremés que la suavidad de tu piel y la frescura de tu cuerpo… podría probar de el todos los días, hasta el fin de nuestros tiempos y jamás estaría satisfecho… eres mi mejor alimento y lo sabes Reina mía – me estremecí por el tono gutural de sus palabras, él era un libro abierto de un sin fin de páginas con frases y oraciones con elogios para mi persona, siempre tenía algo agradable que decir para mí.

-Por supuesto que lo sé y puedes tomarlo… sabes que soy tuya – tomó uno de mis pechos para acariciarlo, masajeando con esmero la cima de este, haciéndolo erguirse con rapidez, los suspiros involuntarios de placer salen de mi boca sin permiso, con su mano libre lucha contra su ropaje para despojarse de este. Siento chocar sobre mis glúteos su erecta masculinidad, está listo para ingresar en mí, besa mi cuello y hombros, lamia saboreando el sabor de mi piel, dejando cálidos rastros húmedos por donde su boca pasaba. La mano que hace unos instantes uso para despojarse de sus prendas, la llevó hasta mi muslo interno tocándome más profundo, preparándome para recibirlo.

-Exquisita, deliciosa…-pronunció con excitación en mi oído, haciendo mi respiración más irregular, separó mis pierna dejando libre la entrada a mi intimidad, inclinándome hacia delante, dejándome casi sobre la mesa donde están nuestros alimentos. Lentamente se introdujo en mí, pude sentir como mi interior se estrechaba al recibirlo, escucho ese gemido varonil salir de sus labios el cual me fascina provocar.

Sus movimientos son lentos y profundos, casi pierdo el equilibrio ante tal invasión, mi cavidad se acopla con rapidez a su vaivén de cadera y mi delirio comenzaba a hacerse presente, no tenía control de mi cuerpo y mente. sentía que llegaba a lo más profundo de mi ser, me mordía los labios ahogando mis sonoras satisfacciones, pero me era imposible, la mente se me nublaba ante tal cúmulo de vibraciones en mi cuerpo, llego un momento en que no pude sostener más mi cuerpo y me desplomé sobre la mesa, haciendo que accidentalmente la jarra con vino se derramara sobre la superficie de madera y el piso, una que otra fruta también sufrió los estragos de mi descuidado cayendo por el borde de la mesa, hasta rodar debajo de algún mueble.

Era la más deliciosa invasión a mi cuerpo, sus estocadas eran recibidas por mi cálida intimidad, que se estrechaba al sentir mi evidente explosión de placer, él era consciente de que estaba a punto de tocar el nirvana, las señales eran palpables.

-Un poco más… un poco más –le escucho decir entre dientes – Oh… eres un delirio de placer y satisfacción. –dijo con voz ronca, mientras con su mano dirigía mi cabeza hacia él, devorando mis labios con ímpetu, aunque yo seguía de espaldas, disfrutando nuestro acto carnal, sentía la necesidad de verle, de besarle con pasión.

-Tu… tuu… provocas… este delirio… tú me…. Provocas…. esta satisfacción… –Hable con dificultad, mi Rey no le daba tregua a mi cuerpo, arremetió con brusquedad y sus movimientos se volvieron mas rápidos, de un momento a otro todas mis fuerzas se liberaron, dejando mi cuerpo flotando en un mar de calor y plenitud.

Mi Rey dio unos cuantos movimientos más, y en una estocada más profunda, pude sentir como liberó su simiente llenándome completamente de él, su cuerpo se relajó, extasiado por el placer del orgasmo, sentía sus manos acariciar mi espalda y cintura, como queriendo agradecer la entrega de mi cuerpo, su tacto ha cambiado, hace unos momentos era de ansiedad, de anhelo, de necesidad, el vibrar de sus manos era tan evidente en cada caricia, la fuerza que aplicaba en sus arrebatadas caricias, dejaban marcas en mi blanquecina piel, eran los frutos de su pasión desmedida por mí.

Mi cuerpo no tenía fuerza, estaba relajado, sumergido en una paz de la que no quería salir, aun sentía flotar mis piernas en el paraíso.

Desperté excitada, acalorada y muy confundida, esas imágenes en mi mente eran tan vividas, que aun podía sentir las sensaciones en mi cuerpo, podía jurar que sentí un orgasmo, mi bajo vientre ardía, y mi intimidad palpitada con urgencia, me lleve las manos al rostro, rozando mi boca tratando de percibir la calidez de los besos, de aquel varonil ser de mis sueños, cerré por un momento los ojos, tratando de capturar el instante de sus besos, de aquella posesión de sus caricias, bajé mis manos entre mis senos, acariciando mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi vientre, esas sensaciones eran nuevas para mí, y lo peor… eran de lo más placenteras y adictivas, deseaba bajar mis manos a mi intimidad para explorarme, pero temí de no poder controlarme.

Ya no me asustaba por los constantes sueños, ahora solo quería buscar una explicación lógica. Mire la hora en el reloj sobre mi cama, marcaban las cuatro de la mañana y yo no quería cerrar los ojos ante la incomodidad de esas escenas en mi mente, me sentía una usurpadora y traicionera ante los sueños que me perturbaban todos los días; usurpadora por ser testigo de esas situaciones que claramente no eran mías, por muy idéntica que fuera a ella. Traicionera por faltarle a mi compromiso con Ranma, era ante mis ojos una clara infidelidad.

Cualquiera que supiera de los sueños que padezco me diría que no hay que preocuparse, que eran solo eso… sueños, pero me sentía traicionera porque mi cuerpo respondía con satisfacción a las provocaciones que _"El"_ despertaba en mí, ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Quién era el que demostraba de muchas formas la adoración que sentía por ella? y sobre todo ¿Por qué en mi mente, se presentaban sus encuentros íntimos y los sentía como míos? me tape la cara con las manos a manera de frustración y confusión, tenía que pedir ayuda…. ¿Pero a quién?

.

.

.

.

¡Por fin esta nueva historia vera la luz!, espero que sea del agrado de muchos, por que será intenso… muy intenso… ¡yumi!

Y si se preguntan si el que está protagonizando esas candentes escenas es el amo bonito…. Pues si, si lo es, solo que no tendrá sus marcas, garras y nombre. Pero en esencia será como el, espero no ofender y ni causar problemas, pero que mejor que el para que protagonice a este papel, además ya lo conocen y se lo pueden imaginar muy bien.

Y un enorme agradecimiento a mi linda JALY, gracias querida, por tu ayuda por que ella le pone mas sazón a todo esto, 3 3 3… hay amiguis gracias…


	2. Chapter 2 Cambios,revelaciones,comfronta

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi

.

.

SUREI

.

.

(2)

cambios, revelaciones y confrontación.

La semana pasó lentamente, mis sueños seguían mostrándose con frecuencia, al igual que mis visiones siguieron en aumento, pero hacía todo lo imposible para que no me afectara en mi vida diaria. Por momentos lograba tener un día casi normal, mi actitud era de lo más tranquila y serena, pero en mi mente los múltiples flashazos de las intimas escenas con aquel bello hombre jugaban con mis emociones, era tan galante que en realidad disfrutaba de aquellas imágenes guardadas en mi cerebro.

Mientras mi razón viajaba en las distintas sensaciones que experimentaba en mis fantasías, con el solo hecho de cerrar los ojos sentía la calidez de sus labios acariciando mi cuerpo, incluso en más de una ocasión pude sentir como mi cuerpo reaccionaba al pensar en ello, de inmediato pude percibir como mi bajo vientre quemaba por la necesidad de ese contacto a media clase, mis mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte color escarlata y los bochornos fueron los protagonistas de mi cuerpo.

Las cosas en casa no estaban mejor, lejos de eso cada vez empeoraban más, como si eso fuera posible, los señores Saotome y mi padre fueron más insistentes con el tema del matrimonio entre Ranma y yo, por momentos llegue a pensar que tal vez era tiempo de dar el paso final a todo este caos, saber si de verdad Ranma se casaría conmigo de una buena vez, y no vivir con la incertidumbre todo el tiempo. Y si ante aquella propuesta la respuesta de mi prometido era un rotundo "no… no quiero casarme con Akane…" pues a mí no me quedaría otra opción, más que asimilar lo sucedido una vez más, y seguir con mi vida, no podía aferrarme a un amor que no es reciproco, yo al igual que todas las muchachas de mi edad, merecía ser amada, sentirme querida, yo sabía que nuestro compromiso fue arreglado, pactado por nuestros padres, pero para ser sincera, internamente tenía una pequeña luz de esperanza, guardaba secretamente la ilusión que Ranma llegara a enamorarse de mí, con el paso del tiempo, y el trato constante.

Pero con solo pensar en eso, un enorme sentimiento de vacío inundaba mi pecho ¿Estaría preparada para enfrentar la negativa de Ranma hacia el casamiento? La respuesta era No. Me invadía una enorme tristeza de solo imaginar su rostro rechazándome, pero si él se pavoneaba por la vida gritando que odiaba el compromiso, porque yo albergaba una posibilidad de casarnos, deberás que a veces era ingenua y tonta por ilusionarme.

Nuestros padres nos reunieron a ambos en el Dojo, ya imaginaba el porqué de la reunión, y no me equivoque el tema fue el mismo, nuestro compromiso.

Mi padre siempre fue alguien de carácter comprensivo y de mente abierta, en ocasiones era exagerado y sobreprotector, pero siempre estaba al pendiente de nuestras necesidades, y él tenía temor de que yo al ser la menor de sus hijas, quedara desamparada y sola, ante los ojos de mi padre yo era frágil y delicada mujer en apuros, a pesar de que muchas veces demostré lo contrario… en fin.

Ese mismo sábado por la mañana decidieron cancelar las clases después de las diez, para poder llegar a un acuerdo tranquilamente. Delante de Ranma y mío, estaban sentados los patriarcas de las familias, tenían el rostro serio, incluso la tía Nodoka a quien siempre se le podía ver una sonrisa en el rostro, ese día decidió cambiarla por un semblante bastante osco para su bello perfil.

-Ranma, Akane… los he citado aquí para hablar de un tema que ya hemos tocado en muchas ocasiones y que también en esas mismas ocasiones, no ha logrado consolidarse los acuerdos, me imagino que ya saben de lo que hablo.

-Por supuesto que si…- pronuncio con fastidio Ranma – desde el momento que me hicieron saber que deseaban hablar con nosotros lo supe. ¿Ahora que artimañas usaran para hacer que nos casemos? –

-Esto no es una artimaña hijo – habló con seriedad la tía Nodoka – esto es serio… tanto Soun aquí presente, como tu padre, han hablado del tema –hizo una pequeña pausa y retomo su dialogo –ustedes ya están bastante grandes, ambos son conscientes para tomar una decisión, ya no podemos seguir así, Soun ha sido demasiado generoso estos últimos años, acogiéndonos amablemente en su hogar, como para no poder ponernos serios ante este asunto tan importante.

Al tocar ese tema de inmediato baje la mirada, el miedo empezó a hacer gala de presencia en mi cuerpo, las manos comenzaron a sudar profusamente, mi corazón latía desesperado, era como si mis instintos me gritaran que la plática seria decisiva en mi vida y en la relación imaginaria que llevaba con Ranma.

-Mmm… me estás diciendo que el señor Tendo solo nos deja vivir aquí por el compromiso con Akane y la única forma de pagarle ese favor es casándome con su hija…- bufo molesto, después de hablar, la manera en que lo había planteado sonaba descabellada, yo sabía que mi padre no tenía esa clase de pensamientos.

-No Ranma me estas malinterpretando – habló de nuevo la tía Nodoka, tratando de apaciguar el malestar evidente de su hijo – lo que trato de decir; es que no podemos ser malagradecidos con los Tendo y seguir viviendo a costillas de ellos, tenemos que poner fin a esto de una buena vez –yo solo escuchaba y observaba aquella discusión – necesitamos saber si habrá matrimonio entre ustedes dos.

-Quiero aclarar que no es como tú piensas muchacho, todos estos años que han vivido aquí le han dado un giro a nuestras aburridas vidas, los considero parte de la familia, y quiero que sepas que la decisión que tomes, no afectara mi consideración hacia ustedes, pero… nada me gustaría más que tu fueras el hombre que cuidará a mi hija, cuando yo no esté.

-Papá no digas eso…- por primera vez decidí hablar ante lo dicho por mi padre, no me gusto que se tocara el tema de su muerte, mi padre era una persona fuerte.

-Y si no hay matrimonio entre nosotros… ¿Que va a pasar? ¿Que pasara si yo no me quiero casar?- sus palabras me estremecieron, era el momento al que yo tanto le temía, su negativa ante la propuesta, mis miedos se estaban materializando ante mis ojos, sentía todo aquello tan real, el dolor era palpable, literalmente me dolía el corazón, mi garganta estaba hecha un nudo, y mis lágrimas apunto de traicionarme frente a todos.

-Pues… me sentiría muy desilusionada hijo, pero si esa es tu decisión, tanto el señor Soun, tu padre y yo, la respetaremos –

-¿Desilusionada? ¿Por qué Mamá? ¿Por no querer hacer lo que ustedes quieren? ¿Por no dejarlos que decidan mi vida? – Ranma estaba más que ofendido, estaba molesto, era evidente su estado de ánimo.

-¡Desilusionada… por no ser lo suficientemente honesto con tus sentimientos! – hubo un silencio incomodo por unos instantes, nunca creí que la tía le hablara de esa forma a su hijo, levante la vista y las facciones de ella se endurecieron, su vista estaba fija en Ranma – Todos somos conscientes de sus sentimientos, pero al parecer siguen siendo unos niños miedoso, que no son capases de confesarlo, pero tu hijo… me sorprende que a tu edad, no puedas ni siquiera tomar una decisión con respecto a las otras chicas… si no te interesan por qué no terminar con ellas de una vez, solo estás ilusionándolas..-

-¡Yo no ilusiono a nadie!-

-¡Si lo haces! al no decirles a esas muchachas que no te interesan, es alentarlas, alimentar su anhelo, sus ilusiones, el sueño de que algún día serán elegidas por ti y también te llevas arrastrando a Akane contigo, ¿Tú crees que ella no tiene dudas o inquietudes? Estos años de indecisión también le afectan…-Exhaló cansada –Hijo… no quiero presionarte, solo quiero que seas honesto contigo mismo.

-¿Qué no quieres presionarme? ¡Lo estás haciendo ahora mismo, quieres que decida ya mismo el resto de mi vida Mamá! Quien me asegura que no me juzgaran cuando tome mi decisión, quien me asegura que pondré el honor de la familia por el suelo, cuando decida si me caso, o no con Akane… Demonios, es… es… que para ustedes es muy fácil decidir por otros, a ustedes no les importa, ¿qué es lo que quiero yo? ¡a nadie le ha interesado mi opinión, o mi pensar de todo esto! –

Cerré mis ojos ya que algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, estaba tan abrumada, me llevaba las manos a la cabeza, escuchando los argumentos de ambas partes, me herían las palabras de Ranma pero hasta cierto punto tenía razón, nadie nos tomó en cuenta, pero me lastimaban porque yo si lo amaba.

-Muy bien hijo dime. ¿Qué es lo quieres? –preguntó sin inmutarse ante las reclamaciones de Ranma

-¡Que dejen de decidir por mí! ¡Que, si yo quiero tomar la decisión de casarme con Akane o quien sea, es porque yo lo quiero, no porque ustedes me lo impongan!… además no sé si quiero casarme…-

-Oooh, ya veo… ves hijo, no fue tan difícil o ¿sí? –respire hondo, esto se estaba poniendo peor, y quería acabar de una vez por todas, Ranma prácticamente estaba diciendo que no se casaría, ni conmigo y ni con nadie.

-¿Tu qué opinas de esto Cariño? –la voz de la Tía Nodoka se dirigía hacia mí, haciendo que mi vista se dirigiera hacia a su rostro, estaba calmada, hablándome de manera suave, me sentía igual que Ranma solo que la gran diferencia, era que yo… si quería llevar una vida junto a él, y ahora ante mis ojos veía derribada esa posibilidad– sabes que cualquier decisión que tomes la aceptaremos…-

-Yo...- quería decir tantas cosas, pero las palabras morían en mi garganta, yo amaba a Ranma y todo este tiempo tenía la esperanza que de verdad aclarara sus sentimientos hacia mí. La tía Nodoka tenía razón, todas vivíamos en un mar de ilusiones y fantasías esperando que Ranma se decidiera.

-Anda Akane habla, todo este tiempo no has abierto la boca… - dijo resentido – pero piensa bien lo que dirás, porque de lo que hables, puedes arruinar el resto de nuestras vidas.

Esa frase me derribo por completo, tanto le desagradaba, tan repugnante era mi presencia que yo destruiría su vida, sentí caer en un agujero negro, ¿así que eso era lo que pensaba? ¿Que yo podría arruinar su vida? Si… eso sonó como algo que yo haría, mi corazón estaba rompiéndose en mil pedazos, jamás creí que sus palabras me lastimarían de esa manera, mi poco ego de mujer murió, ahora solo me quedaba afrontar aquello con dignidad, levante mi vista para hablar.

-Yo pienso igual que Ranma –me llene de valor, tenía que terminar –yo… yo no quiero arruinar su vida obligándolo a casarse conmigo, si no me quiere –la tía Nodoka bajo la mirada apenada por mis palabras, ella sabía perfectamente lo que salía de mi corazón, se dio cuenta que las palabras de su hijo me habían lastimado, sabia el dolor que esto me causaba – así que por mi parte no tendrás que preocuparte Ranma… - mi vista estaba puesta en un punto fijo, no quería ver a nadie, pues sabía que mis estúpidos sentimientos saldrían a flote, haciéndome llorar como una niña.

-Akane yo…- por el rabillo de mi ojo vi el rostro de Ranma, estaba algo asombrado, incluso hasta asustado, tal vez nunca pensó que yo misma le ayudara a librarse de mí.

-No me mires así Ranma, todo será más fácil ahora, ya no tendrás la presión de tener que cargar con la prometida, fea, poco femenina, marimacho y gorda… por fin eres libre de mí, deberías de estar contento…-trataba de darle mi mejor sonrisa pero el dolor no me lo permitía –ahora lo difícil para ti, será decirle al resto de las chicas, quien de ellas es la afortunada, lo que tu decidas será lo mejor…

-¡E… Espera Akane…! ¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Así terminara todo?- Ranma respiraba agitado.

-Tú lo dijiste muy claro… y tienes razón, no quisiera ser yo la causante que dentro de unos años, tengas una vida miserable a mi lado… créeme que lo último que quiero, es destruir tu vida, creo que es más que obvio que el compromiso esta disuelto –mi voz parecía firme, dolida pero firme.

-Así es hija…- dijo mi padre con cierta decepción en su voz.

–De verdad siento mucho que sus sueños por vernos casados no sean posibles, pero el futuro del Dojo no está en peligro papá, yo puedo hacerme cargo de el, no necesito de nadie…- dije esto último mirando a Rama que tenía el ceño fruncido, no entendía por qué ahora estaba más enojado, sus puños estaban cerrados ejerciendo tanta fuerza que temblaba tratando de contenerse – tal vez esto sea lo mejor, así tendremos algo de paz…- sonreí amargamente mientras miraba a mi padre – ya no habrá más prometidas molestándonos, ya no habría más insultos y pleitos…. Verdad que lo entiendes papá… y si no hay más que agregar me retiro… tengo mucho que hacer- quería huir a mi refugio y llorar por horas, hasta secarme junto con mi corazón.

-No tan rápido Akane… -estaba por marcharme cuando mi padre me detuvo –no dudo que puedas sacar el Dojo adelante, creo en tus conocimientos, pero es vital que alguien lleve el estilo de pelea, además que estas estudiando en la Universidad, habrá momentos que te será muy difícil..-

-¡Detente Papá! ¡Yo puedo con esto, lo demostrare! –mire el rostro de mi padre, estaba más serio de lo acostumbrado, mis palabra no iban a servir de nada, me sentí aún más mal de lo que estaba, quería demostrar que no necesitaba de Ranma, pero mi padre estaba haciendo ver lo contrario, todo era un caos, pero mi padre escondía algo también –a menos de que ya tengas a ese alguien… ¿No es así? – el solo asintió.

-¿Quién es? -exigí saber -¡¿Quién es?!

-Ryu Kumon…- cuando escuche el nombre me quede sin reacción, cuando creí que todo el drama había acabado, este solo era la paz antes de la tormenta, ahora las cosas se tornaban peor para mí.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esta bromeando verdad?! – grito Ranma exasperado – No permitiré que ese sujeto, ponga un pie aquí, lo prohíbo rotundamente, no dejare que él, sea prometido de Akane!-

-¡Silencio Ranma!- su madre habló en voz alta, tanto que me sorprendió – Ya no tienes ningún derecho a decidir sobre Akane y mucho menos en las decisiones que Soun tome, yo misma sugerir que Ryu es el candidato perfecto para Akane, además ya lo conocemos… prefiero que sea él a un desconocido-

-¡Pero Madre! –Ranma estaba exasperado, su respiración era irregular, su mandíbula estaba apretada.

-Tu madre tiene razón y estoy de acuerdo… confió que el podrá llevar en alto el nombre Tendo, tanto… como tú, lo hubieras podido hacer-

-¡Akane día algo! No… ¿no me digas que estás de acuerdo? –escuchaba los gritos de Ranma pero… ¿Qué podría decir? Estaba en shock, en un día toda mi vida había cambiado, deje de ser prometida de Ranma para ahora ser la prometida de Ryu, sin mencionar que mi padre me creía incapaz de llevar por mí misma el Dojo, sentí que no había salida de todo esto. Escuche como la voz de Ranma cambio a una hastía – Ya veo… ¿Tú quieres esto, no es verdad?-

Lo mire y pude ver en sus ojos ira y resentimiento, no podía creer que pensaba esto de mí.

-¿Cómo puedes pensarlo si quiera?...- hable.

-¡Pues No lo aceptes!- grito colérico –Señor Tendo, Ryu no puede ser el prometido de Akane…-

-Ya está decidido muchacho…-Hablo el tío Genma que todo este tiempo había permanecido callado – Yo también pienso en que él, es muy buen candidato para prometido de Akane y buen maestro del Dojo, me aflige tener que decir esto, pero nosotros ya no tenemos cabida en las decisiones de la familia Tendo, ya no. –

-El anuncio será dado en unos días…- dijo mi padre, que seguía sentado en su sitio – desafortunadamente teníamos organizado una pequeña celebración por sus cumpleaños, esta fiesta servirá para dar el anuncio del nuevo compromiso, si Ryu está de acuerdo con nuestra unión, para eso Nodoka quisiera que me ayude y se ponga en contacto con él, tengo entendido que tienen comunicación...-

-Efectivamente Soun, no te preocupes por esto, yo me encargo de hablar con él, ahora mismo si así lo requieres –

-Cuanto antes mejor… Yo sé que esta celebración no es la adecuada, pero, no creíamos que llegaríamos a esto, las circunstancias nos hicieron actuar apresuradamente –

-¿Que…? ¿Qué circunstancias Papá?- temí preguntar, no sabría cómo reaccionar a una mala noticia más.

-Te seré honesto Akane… económicamente no estamos mejorando, estamos quedándonos en la quiebra prácticamente, solo tenemos el suficiente dinero para vivir cómodamente unos años, pero no voy a dejar que el tiempo nos alcance…-

-¡Señor Tendo, el Dojo ha respondido bien en las clases! ¡No puede ir tan mal! –Ranma hablaba un poco más sereno.

-Muchacho, solo das clases unas cuantas horas a la semana, eso no cubre ni siquiera los intereses de las deudas que tenemos, Nabiki ha sabido manejar muy bien el poco capital que aún tenemos, lo que necesito es constancia, el compromiso y la entrega para con el Dojo, compromiso que tú ya no nos darás –

\- Tendo yo… quisiera agradecer todo el tiempo que nos has acogido en tu hogar, todas las molestias que te hemos causado, de verdad amigo gracias… por eso aprovecho la situación para decir que… ya que las escuelas no se unirán, no hay motivos por los cuales sigamos permaneciendo aquí, Nodoka está de acuerdo conmigo que es tiempo de vivir bajo nuestro propio techo, he decidido que estos días serán los últimos en el Dojo Tendo…-

-Saotome… no es necesario ya sabe que lo considero más que un amigo, es como el hermano que nunca tuve… no tiene por qué irse-

\- Lo es Soun – hablo la tía Nodoka dándole la razón al tío Genma – no sería prudente y nada justo para Ryu y para mi hijo que siga viviendo bajo el mismo techo, con el nuevo prometido de su Ex prometida, además la casa de mis padres esta recién remodelada y lista para ser habitada, sería mucho abuso seguir viviendo aquí teniendo la nuestra propia…- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, ya no había motivos para frenarlas, todos hacían sus planes sin pensar lo mucho que nos puedan afectar – pero quería pedirle que nos dé tiempo hasta la reunión para seguir aquí, así puedo seguir ayudando en la casa y con los preparativos…-

-Cállense… -dijo Ranma con dientes aprestados, pero mi padre y mis tíos seguían hablando -¡Ya no digan más! ¡No actúen como si no estuviéramos aquí! ¡Akane! ¿Dime de verdad quieres esto? ¡Contesta! –se acercó hacia mi tomándome de los hombros con fuerza, aplicaba tanta que llego a lastimarme, estaba tan ofendido, había golpeado su ego al ser yo quien rompió el compromiso y no el, ese era el problema, su ego, su maldito orgullo como siempre, podía ver en sus ojos la furia.

-Si… estoy de acuerdo, acepto el compromiso con Ryu, si él también lo hace –me soltó con algo de brusquedad, como si quisiera lanzarme lo más lejos posible, todos estaban expectantes de sus reacciones, pues jamás tenía ese tipo de reacciones conmigo.

-Está bien… si eso es lo que quieres, a mí me haces un favor – jamás olvidare esa mirada que medio, jamás...- y no es necesario esperar tanto tiempo para dejar el Dojo, yo me largo ahora mismo…- sus padres no lo detuvieron, ni tampoco yo lo hice, vi su cuerpo marcharse erguido, iracundo por el mal trago que le habían hecho pasar, salió del Dojo azotando la puerta corrediza.

-Temía que reaccionara así – dijo el tío Genma – pero él se lo busco.

Me levante lentamente y con algo de vergüenza, hice una breve reverencia a manera de disculpa, mientras salía con rapidez del Dojo rumbo a mi habitación, necesitaba enclaustrarme ya no aguantaba más, quería liberar toda esta tensión dentro de mí, mi corazón necesitaba desahogarse… una vez dentro de mi cuarto me deje caer al cerrar la puerta, mis piernas me fallaron, mis ojos dejaron salir todo ese dolor que se resistía a mostrarse, llore amargamente, con rapidez me deslice hasta mi cama, para dejar que mis almohadas ahogaran mis sollozos, grite desesperada abrazando con fuerza las sábanas sobre mi rostro, no quería que me oyeran en semejante situación tan vulnerable, necesitaba un abrazo cálido y confortante y de inmediato se me vino a la mente él…

-Necesito dormir… vamos Akane duérmete, duérmete… por favor… necesito soñar contigo –quería dormir, ahora no veía tan mal la idea de soñar con él, soñar con ese ser que me hacía feliz, por lo menos ahí podía sentirme querida y anhelada, algo que en estos momento necesitaba.

.

.

Mis pies me guiaban por un sendero donde la vista se deleitaba por los hermosos matices de la naturaleza, los colores vivos de los prados hacían sentir como el equilibrio de la flora era el mejor espectáculo que nuestros ojos podían observar, el color verde del pasto era perfecto… brillaba lleno de vida, casi irreal, mis pies percibían la suavidad y frescura de los follajes del suelo inundando mis sentidos, el viento silbaba con armonía mientras jugueteaba con las telas de mi vestido haciéndolas volar, mientras yo me mecía encantada de las caricias que los elementos me brindaban, los hilos de mi cabello oscuro bailaban producto de las agradables caricias de la brisa que despeinaban mi flequillo como si de un suave murmullo se tratase.

Mis pasos me llevaron hasta las cristalinas aguas de un lago, donde la acuosidad funcionaban como un enorme espejo, el cual reflejaban de manera hermosa los rayos deslumbrantes del gran astro, haciendo que los peces de colores le dan el toque de fantasía perfecto, me tientan las ganas de sumergirme y jugar un poco, no me importa que mis finas ropas se mojen, es simple tela que pronto se secara.

No me resisto mucho y me aventuro a experimentar la frescura de sus aguas, el líquido cristalino es tan frio que me quita por momentos el aliento, pero al ser un día cálido lo disfruto, los peces me hacen cosquillas con sus roces en mi piel sumergida, el contacto de estos me hacen reír, comienzo a jugar con el agua, girando y cantando mientras disfruto las sensaciones. Me siento feliz, muy feliz gozando de tan hermoso paisaje donde se puede admirar la preciosa gama de colores rosados y violetas de las flores que adornan los árboles, giro, bailo, rio totalmente invadida por la felicidad que este mundo me da.

-Es imposible dejarte de ver mi Reyna, tu risa y tus bailes te hacen lucir como las pequeñas hadas del mundo Harteri – escucho la voz de mi Rey detrás de mí, me giro por completo para observarlo, lo veo tan galante sobre su corcel, mostrándome una hermosa sonrisa mientras me mira curioso, mis ropas están empapas, mi flequillo pegado a mi rostro producto de la humedad, siento como las gotas de agua resbalan por mi rostro y cuerpo.

-También me es imposible dejarte de ver mi Rey…-doy vueltas en el agua, alzando mis brazos recibiendo lo rayos de Zoll –ven… ven junto a mí, mi Rey…- le pido, mientras le sonrió – o acaso esto es demasiado simple para un Rey como tú –

Él sonríe más abiertamente y se dispone a bajar de su corcel, mi cuerpo se llena de regocijo con solo verle, lo anhelo y deseo tanto, lo amo. Contemplo como lentamente quita las prendas superiores de su vestimenta, deja a las orillas del lago su espada, mis iris delinean sus trabajados músculos, las cicatrices en su pecho, mi vista sigue bajando hasta topar con la pretina de lo que cubre sus caderas, su amplia espalda brilla ante la claridad nuestro señor Zoll, su piel es hermosa, solo él es perfecto.

Entra a las frescas aguas sin hacer el menor atisbo de molestia, camina directo hacia donde me encuentro esperándole, llega hasta mi presencia sonriéndome de la manera más sincera, me encanta provocar esa felicidad en él, extiende sus manos esperando el contacto de las mías.

Mis palmas son tan pequeñas ante las de él, sonríe mientras las observa, como si quisiera memorizar cada una de las huellas que existen en mis membranas, con la punta de sus dedos mima la piel de estas, surcando caminos en mi dermis, su caricia es tan suave y delicada que me parece imposible como el roce de sus dedos en mis palmas me agrade tanto, ese simple gesto me hace suspirar mientras lo observo fijamente, mi Rey parece tan concentrado que yo solo puedo sonreírle, cuando el escucha mis risas sus ojos viajaron hasta los míos. Ese saludo se había convertido en algo tan íntimo para nosotros y tan nuestro, donde él me demostraba que hasta el más común de los roces podía ser tan romántico y erótico cuando el ser indicado lo hacía con el amor más puro.

Veo como el color ámbar de sus ojos es deslumbrante, sus iris tienen hermosas astillas doradas que le dan una luminosidad hipnotizante, nunca en mi vida había visto unos ojos tan cautivantes como los que mi Rey posee, su mirada es profunda y varonil.

Sus labios me dan el contacto más tierno a mi boca, inundándome de su dulce aliento, roza con su lengua mis bordes pidiendo entrada a mi cavidad, tratando de profundizar su caricia.

-Eres mía…-susurra sobre mi boca, y retoma con más posesividad el beso, haciendo que mis piernas pierdan un poco de estabilidad.

_TOC…TOC…_

El golpeteo del cristal me despertó abruptamente, abrí los ojos algo asustada y desorientada, mi cuarto estaba oscuro, aún era noche, no sabía qué hora era con exactitud, pero no había pasado mucho tiempo, después del anochecer.

_TOC… TOC... TOC.._

El mismo sonido en el cristal me sobresalta, pero esta vez con más insistencia, intuía de quien se trataba. Salí de la cama y acomode rápidamente la camiseta larga que utilizaba para dormir, encendí la lámpara de mi mesita de noche, para deslizar las cortinas, una vez echadas a un lado el rostro de mi ex prometido estaba del otro lado del cristal esperando le dejara pasar.

Negué con la cabeza al observarle, aún seguía molesto, era evidente su rostro seguía tenso, estaba incomodo, ofendido, desesperado, pero yo solo le di la libertad que el tanto deseaba porque venía a mi cuarto con esa actitud. Nos observamos unos minutos, estaba a punto de cerrar las cortinas, no quería dejarlo pasar, yo ya había tenido suficiente con lo de esta mañana como para seguir torturándome, pero de inmediato el leyó mis movimientos.

-Abre por favor –me hacía señas a través de la ventana, dude por un instante el dejarlo pasar. Aún estaba resentida con él.

Estire mis brazos solo quitar el seguro, no deslice el cristal, me gire para alejarme, escuche como el abrió la ventana mientras entraba una corriente de aire tras de él.

-Por un momento creí que no me dejarías pasar…- dijo serio, escuche de nuevo como cerraba la ventana, yo seguía sin darle la cara – Akane no me des la espalada, lo que vengo hablar contigo es importante.

Caminé a mi cama sentándome en el borde de ella, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, me sentía nerviosa, no sabía si era por mi reciente sueño o por la situación…. debió ser el sueño, ya que no era la primera vez que Ranma llegaba así a mitad de la noche.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?... creo que ya no hay tema de conversación, quedo bastante claro tu punto, hoy por la mañana-

-Akane, ¿Quiero que me digas si de verdad estás de acuerdo con tu nuevo compromiso? -

-¿Importa? … - dije con indiferencia, pero esto lo molesto aún más - esto ya no es asunto tuyo Ranma.

-¡Maldición Akane! ¡Claro que si es asunto mío! es Ryu por todos los cielos, lo conoces, es… es desalmado, arrogante incluso hasta salvaje y no concibo la idea de que estés tan tranquila con esto… Akane lo nuestro no era perfecto y mucho menos normal pero… ¡solo mírame! paso la mitad del tiempo convertido en otra persona por Dios… tal vez la idea de cancelar nuestro compromiso no haya sido tan malo… pero… ¿Estar comprometida con Ryu? No traerá nada bueno…- hablaba desesperado acercándose a mí, tratando de que su cercanía me hiciera entender su punto, agachándose a mi altura.

-Ranma… claro que te veo, y eso de tu maldición no me importa…- mis ojos poco a poco se fueron inundando en lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas sin permiso –de verdad no me importa, pero veo que a ti si, veo que… -y no puedo más, me quiebro por dentro, no puedo decirle que me duele de verdad que piense así, que crea que su condición lo haga menos y que prefiera separarnos a que luchemos juntos ¿Por qué no entiende yo así lo acepto?.

-¡Claro que me importa Akane! toda mi vida he sido entrenado y sometido para ser el mejor, resaltar entre muchos, ser primero en todo, pero con esta maldición me siento la mitad de lo que soy, de lo que puedo ser… Akane no puedo casarme si yo no estoy seguro de mí mismo..-

Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos, ya no había por qué ocultarlo más, deje mi tristeza fluir, y mis sollozo invadían mi habitación.

-Akane… por favor no llores, sabes que no soporto verte llorar, entiende. Yo… yo no quiero que nuestras vidas sean miserables por el hecho de que nos obliguen a estar juntos, yo quiero tomar la decisión de escoger con quien estar, a quien amar, cuando quiera unirme a esa persona… solo te pido que me des tiempo, solo te pido tiempo… ¡aaahhh Maldición! ¡Todo estaba bien como estaba! ¿Por qué tenían que meterse en lo nuestro? - se separó de mi frustrado, tenía los puños apretados a los costados de su cuerpo, ejercía tanta fuerza que se veía lo blanquecinos de estos.

-Akane… no aceptes, solo no aceptes, dame tiempo…- levante mi rostro ya que un silencio se apodero de la habitación, por un momento creí que se había marchado, estaba muy cerca de la ventana y apoyándose del marco con la mirada perdida – Akane te amo…- mi mente y cuerpo se paralizo ante su confección. - pero… no… pero no puedo con esto, es demasiada la presión. Perdóname – no pude contestar ante aquella declaración,

Subió al marco de la ventana y se quedó un poco más mirando la luna.

-Te veré en la celebración… tal vez ya tenga una respuesta o haya tomado mi decisión final…- y así como llego se fue, brinco hacia al tejado desapareciendo en la noche. Me deje caer en mi cama aun sin poder procesar lo que acababa de pasar, Ranma me amaba, pero… no estaba listo para compartir su vida junto a la mía, eso me ponía a dudar acerca de sus sentimientos.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve mirando a un punto distante, dejando que mi pena saliera de mi cuerpo, era increíble lo mucho que puede doler el alma, es una tristeza que jamás espere experimentar, el realmente no me amaba, no me amaba, solo hablaba por ego, por querer engañarme de nuevo y tratar que esa esperanza de nuevo naciera en mí para después romperme el corazón.

.

.

Los días pasaron horriblemente lentos, las cosas en casa parecían normales, la ausencia de Ranma me deprimía y también afectaba el desempeño en mis clases, según la tía Nodoka, comento que él estaba bien y que solo necesitaba despejarse, estaba no muy lejos de Nerima entrenando, y que estaría aquí para nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños, evento que no me entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo, para mí era una pérdida de dinero, si tan mal estaba nuestra situación económica, no veía la necesidad de organizar una celebración.

Lo del rompimiento de mi compromiso con Ranma se manejaba lo más secreto posible, ni siquiera mis hermanas estaban enteradas al cien por ciento, Nabiki está más que ocupada con su relación amorosa y Kasumi disfrutaba su matrimonio con Usue mi nuevo cuñado.

Ahora entendía a Tofu, desde de terminar su relación con Kasumi, ya no lo veíamos como antes, en muchas ocasiones pase por la clínica y esta se encontraba cerrada, anunciaba que salía a encuentros médicos, cursos u otros viajes referentes a su profesión, esperaba que realmente así fuera, y no estuviera sumido en una depresión.

Tal vez si le hacía una visita seriamos de mutua ayuda.

Recogí mi cabello en una coleta baja, lo había dejado crecer un poco ya pasaba del largo de mis hombros, evitaba mirarme a el espejo, el reflejo de la mujer de mis sueños me confundía, tomé mi bolso, coloque un poco de perfume en mis muñecas y cuello para bajar a la puerta justamente cuando corrí la madera corrediza, vi que alguien estaba a punto de entrar, era Ryu quien estaba parado frente a mí.

-Pero que agradable sorpresa Akane, buenos días – mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, no estaba preparada para estar cerca de él, para mí Ryu no era tan desagradable, nunca tuve problemas directamente con su persona, siempre tuvo una actitud distante hacia mí, pero a final de cuentas cortes, con quien tuvo enfrentamientos fue Ranma.

-Bu… buenos días… Ryu- me quede estática por un momento, intimidada tal vez, últimamente no me sentía como yo, era como una sumisa y frágil Akane. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Buscas a Ranma?... él no está.

-Mmmm no en realidad, Nodoka me llamó para decirme que había algo sumamente importante de que hablar con tu padre… ¿Tú sabrás algo de casualidad? ¿Cuál podría ser la urgencia? –

-No… no, no lo sé – hable con algo de nervios, Ryu sonrió coqueto, notó en mi lo nerviosa que estaba ante su presencia, se recargo en el marco de la puerta impidiéndome salir.

-No te creo, no sé porque siento que me estas mintiendo picarona, pero esperare a que tu padre, aclarare esta duda que me tiene ansioso, ¿serias tan amable de avisarle que ya estoy aquí? –

-Ssi… ahora regreso – salí del recibidor, y entré al pasillo, ahí me recargue en la pared, tratando de aclarar mi mente y calmarme, él estaba aquí porque mi padre le ofrecería mi mano en matrimonio, no había duda, solo rogaba a los Dioses que él no aceptara.

Retome mi camino a la habitación de mi padre, anuncie que Ryu lo esperaba, salimos juntos a la entrada donde Ryu contempla el Dojo, sabia de los problemas de su pasado y sentía pena por su perdida, pero ahora tenerlo tan cerca el miedo me invadía.

-Papá… no por favor, no lo hagas. – Lo anticipe y le suplique – yo podré hacerlo, yo podre sola con el Dojo, dame una oportunidad, por favor – Mi padre me miró contrariado, pero no había signos de desistir o cambiar de idea.

-Lo siento hija, pero es necesario… de verdad lo siento – camino a un lado de mí y se dirigió a Ryu con un saludo respetuoso, este le respondió de igual manera y mi padre lo hizo pasar.

-Nodoka me informo que ustedes necesitaban verme, dígame señor Tendo-

-Bueno... efectivamente yo le pide a Nodoka que te hiciera venir, veras muchacho… es un asunto algo delicado y espero que seas de ayuda… vamos adentro, te explicare mejor – los dos caminaron hacia la puerta y pasaron junto a mí, mis ojos de nuevo se quisieron ahogar en lágrimas y no sabría cómo evitarlo. Ryu se detuvo frente a mí con una sonrisa de medio lado, me deseo un buen día si es que no me volvía a ver.

.

.

Camine bastante tiempo, tratando de despejar mi mente no tome el tiempo con exactitud quizá unas dos horas. Como supuse la clínica de Tofu estaba cerrada por trabajos de remodelación, me distraje un poco viendo los autos pasar, los niños jugar y decidí regresar a casa con suerte Ryu ya no estaría ahí y podría entrenar un poco, sacar algo de frustración acumulada, sería bueno para mí.

Llegue a casa pasadas de las cuatro, había mucho silencio, subí directamente a mi habitación, arroje mis cosas a la cama y me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa con rapidez. Para mi mala suerte, mi preciado Gi estaba en muy mal estado, ya no había forma de restaurarlo.

Termine usando unos cómodos pantalones elásticos que se ajustaban perfecto a mi cuerpo tipo leggins deportivos en color negro y un top sin mangas cruzado a la espalda del mismo color, ya después habría tiempo de adquirir otro Gi.

Una vez atado mi cabello en una coleta alta de manera desprolija baje a la primer planta y me dirigí directo al Dojo, todo estaba en silencio, las clases dejaron de impartirse momentáneamente a faltan de instructor, extrañaba el bullicio de los niños entrenando.

Comencé con un breve calentamiento, algunas flexiones, sentadillas y abdominales, cuando me sentí lista comencé a hacer katas estaba tan sumergida en mi mundo que no fui consiente que tenía un espectador.

-Te falta mucho por mejorar…- escuche decir haciendo que mi concentración fuera interrumpida – pero eso se arreglara…-

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dije molesta por su interrupción – como artista marcial sabes que no es correcto causar una distracción así, pude haberme lastimado..-

-Es cierto, pero no sería por mí, sería por la mala forma en la que entrenas ¿Es que Ranma no te enseño? – fruncí el ceño ante su crítica, y me moleste más al ver que me había descubierto.

-No. no lo hizo – termine aceptando lo inevitable, la verdad es que nunca hubo una oportunidad para que Ranma tomara enserio mis entrenamientos, siempre decía que no necesitaba entrenar ya que si algo me llegara a pasar él se ocuparía de todo, y no había necesidad que me esforzara pues solo terminaría lastimándome, deje de insistir ya que en algún momento pensé que todo aquello era porque se preocupaba por mí.

-Qué pena… tu padre ya me dijo el por qué la urgencia por verme…- trague en seco, Ryu me miraba con cierto brillo en los ojos, no terminó por gustarme, caminaba hacia mí de forma lenta y segura, como un depredador acechando a su presa, instintivamente retrocedí a cada paso que él avanzaba - yo estaba seguro que tu sabias los motivos por los cuales tu padre me solicitó venir, no es bueno mentirle a tu nuevo prometido, mi amor, no sería un buen inicio –

El aire dejo de entrar a mis pulmones, mi temor se había vuelto real y ahora era oficial, Ryu había aceptado el compromiso.

-A… aceptaste…-dije con dificultad -¿Aceptaste? ¿Por qué?

-¡Claro que lo hice! no iba dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta, representar un Dojo es un sueño que quiero hacer realidad y si… con este beneficio viene un compromiso, mejor aún… además mi prometida es toda una belleza… -sus ojos se paseaban por mi cuerpo de una manera bastante incomoda - ¡Quién lo diría, esta mañana no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con mi vida y ahora tengo un Dojo y una sensual novia!-

-No soy tu novia, que te quede claro - no me gusto para nada la forma en que se refería a mí, esa confianza con la cual me quería tratar, no lo permitiría – ¡seré tu prometida, pero me tienes que respetar!

-Oh claro linda Akane, por supuesto que te voy respetar, no seré como el idiota de Ranma que no supo valorarte, créeme que conmigo será todo diferente, seré el mejor prometido que pudiste llegar a tener…-

-Eso lo dudo…-

-No, no… te aseguro que seré el mejor, hare todo lo que Ranma no se atrevió a hacer… contigo – volví a tragar con dificultad, fue muy clara su insinuación, pero primero me cortaría una mano antes que Ryu intentara algo conmigo. – Bueno, te dejo mi amor… nos veremos en nuestra fiesta de compromiso, recuerda que es una ocasión especial, debes lucir hermosa para mi… -salió del Dojo y cerró la puerta dejándome sola.

Me deje caer en el suelo, cada vez era más difícil esta situación, rogaba que de verdad no terminara casándome con él.

.

.

Mis ánimos no estaban del todo bien, hoy es el cumpleaños veinte de Ranma, y mañana será el mío, al igual que la dichosa fiesta, cada vez la idea de salir huyendo no sonaba tan mal, ayer y hoy no fui a clases, desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza, y no tenía ganas de probar bocado.

La mayor parte del día me la pase en mi habitación, pero supe por mi tía que Ryu estuvo aquí, mi padre ya había comenzado a explicarle cómo funcionaba el Dojo, estaba muy molesta con él, no tenía mucho que Ranma se había marchado y ya había sustituido su ausencia, conociendo a mi padre esas actitudes me demostraban que estaba algo resentido con Ranma, estaba desilusionado por la manera de actuar de ambos.

Mi cuerpo esta estresado, deprimido, mi vida estaba cambiando de manera monumental y yo no sabía cómo arreglarlo, poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos y de inmediato reconocí el lugar, era ese cuarto que tantas veces fue testigo de un infinito amor, e incontables noches de pasión, pero ahora lucia muy diferente, la habitación estaba en penumbras y la desolación embargaba el lugar, la tristeza era palpable, el vacío, el dolor y la desesperanza crecían en corazón, aun mis mejillas estaban húmedas por las incontables lagrimas que estuve derramando dormida, el líquido salino había dejado un húmedo camino en mi rostro, los hipidos de mi boca eran incesantes, mis ojos se sentían arenosos por la hinchazón, tal vez de las largas horas de dolor y lamentos, podía adivinar que estaban extremadamente rojos a causa de mi frustrante agonía, estoy muerta en vida, mis sollozos eran cada vez más desgarradores, mi garganta ardía de los llantos incesantes y aun no sabía el porqué de esta hueco en mi corazón, estaba consciente que este no era mi lugar, ya sabía que no debía estar aquí, pero aun así lo estaba, seguía sentada en la confortante y fría cama, observando mi alrededor, esa escena que parecía cada vez más melancólica.

Al ponerme en pie, veo a mi alrededor los vestigios de todo un caos, los trozos de jarrones, porcelanas, flores, papeles hechos pedazos sobre el suelo, la cama al igual que los cojines son un desastre, las telas que cubrían los ventanales están rasgadas, me abro paso entre aquellas ruinas de lo que fue un hermoso lecho marital, camino sin motivación solo inspeccionando y detallando lo ocurrido, puedo sentir algunos vidrios debajo de mis pies al tratar de deambular por el cuarto, pero los ignoro, como si ese dolor físico no fuera importante para mí, pues el suplicio interno es mucho mayor, mi corazón duele de manera descomunal, es como si alguien me hubiera arrancado algo, siento el ardor de un hueco en mi ser, quiero gritar, para tratar de mermar esta tortura.

Sigo de frente caminando lento, hasta topar con mi reflejo en un fragmentado espejo, mi cuerpo y rostro están distorsionados por la casi nula visibilidad que dan los maltratados pedazos, es como si yo hubiera arrojado algo al centro del artefacto, en un arranque de ira y dolor, la visión que se manifiesta me desconcierta, me aterra, veo mi rostro derrotado, y atribulado.

Efectivamente así como me siento, es como me veo, desquiciada, me llevo las manos al rostro y palpo mis desordenados cabellos y frente, soy yo, pero mi reflejo me asusta, siento más ganas de llorar como si el haberme visto, me recordara el porqué de este calvario.

La fría brisa que entre por el amplio ventanal me distrae de lo que observo, el viento mese sin piedad las ventanas abiertas de par en par, golpeándolas con fuerza haciéndolas vibrar por los choques entre ellas, la gélida brisa me da de lleno en el rostro haciéndome caminar hacia esa dirección, mientras camino me topo con un pequeño moises vacío, lo tomo entre mis brazos y empiezo a mecerlo con cuidado, lo arrullo como si fuera el pequeño cuerpo de un bebe.

-Todo está bien mi niño, aquí esta mamá, para protegerte –le hablo al montón de sabanitas aun con olor a un pequeño ser –aquí está tu mami para cuidarte siempre –mi voz sale cada vez más quebradiza –yo siempre te voy a amar y cuidar, prometo no volver a dejarte solo –esa última frase me fragmenta el alma, las lágrimas salen de manera descontrolada mientras sigo arrullando lo que mi mente cree que es un recién nacido.

-Tienes frio corazón, ¿sabes? tú eres mi vida, no existe nada más importante que tu –sigo meciendo el bulto con amor, despacio como si no quisiera dañar el inexistente bebe.

Me tumbo en el frio suelo con aquel moises entre mis brazos aspiro su aroma, acercándolo cada vez más a mí, no puedo explicar el dolor y la nostalgia que siento, es como si callera al más oscuros de los vacíos, es tanto mi dolor que entre las lágrimas y los hipidos tarareo sin pensar una canción, que apenas sale de entre mis labios.

"arrorró…. Mi… Ni… ño… arrorró mi… sol… arrorró… pedazo… de… mi… corazón"

En cada frase es un lamento saliendo de mi boca, un suspiro que sale desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

"este… niño… lindo se… quiere dormir, y el pícaro sueño… no quiere venir"

Ese tarareo un lamento de mi alma, un sollozo de mi afligido ser.

Insisto meciéndome al compás del arrullo de aquel moises, escucho como los sirvientes del palacio abren la puerta…

-Mi señora ¿está bien?- pregunta angustiada la mujer en la puerta

-Baja la voz el bebe quiere dormir – veo el desconcierto en su mirada –mira mi hijo está dormido… no crees que es hermoso… es el más bello Ángel que Zoll nos pudo regalar… -continuo acunando el objeto entre mis brazos, le sonrió, y beso las pequeñas frazadas –Te amo-

-No… mi Señora... por favor… no haga eso –contemplo como la mujer llora al ver mis acciones.

Sus palabras me lastiman, me traen por un momento a la realidad.

-Largo de aquí… vete… - ella sale despavorida por mi grosería.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por queeee?- mis gritos lastiman mi garganta, grito una y otra vez hasta quedar rendida en el piso -¿p..por… quee…?

Unos murmullos llaman mi atención, mi cuerpo se pone en pie y caminó hasta el balcón de la vida quedando en el filo de la superficie, veo como los dedos de mis pies están flotando en las nubes que nos permiten ver el mundo que vigilamos, mis dedos bailaban mientras yo observaba la inmensa altura que existía entre los dos mundos.

Mis ojos veían con asombro como los humanos vivían, observe como interactuaban, vi hombres caminar, mujeres convivir entre ellas, niños correr, al observar todo aquello me pregunte que hacia allí, yo sabía que ese lugar era prohibido para mí, pero las voces llamaron mi atención, yo no debería estar parada contemplando a la humanidad, una punzada de rabia llegó a mi corazón sentí celos al ver lo sonriente y felices que eran las madres con sus hijos, las mujeres caminaban con pequeños tomados de sus manos, otras corrían tras ellos mientras reían.

¿Qué injusto es el destino? Pensé, existen cientos de niños, miles de ellos sobre la Tierra sin el calor de una madre, sin el amor y su protección y yo, estaba aquí con los brazos vacíos, con un corazón roto, deseoso de amar.

Mis ojos se abrieron, un vuelco en mi pecho doblemente doloroso creció y entendí todo…

-¡Surei!...- escucho un grito detrás de mí, reconozco esa varonil voz, me giro y puedo ver el terror en sus ojos, el color ámbar de sus iris luce apagado ha perdido su hermoso brillo dorado que antes lo caracterizaba – por favor… Reyna mía, ven con migo… sé cómo te sientes yo también estoy muriendo por dentro.

-¡No…! no lo entiendes… ¡me lo arrebataron, él no tenía culpa de nada! Era… tan inocente, tan frágil...- las palabras salían de mi boca por inercia, estaba viviendo en carne propia su sufrimiento, era una espectadora y no podía hacer nada, era testigo de aquella cruel escena.

Giro mi cuerpo de nuevo al vacío y veo la humanidad, contemplo a todos esos pequeños sin protección, abandonados – ellos me necesitan… - mis palabras se atoran en mi garganta, hablo en un susurro.

-No lo hagas por favor… Surei… yo te necesito, amor mío… por favor – escucho sus gritos llamándome desesperado, puedo sentir su dolor, su agonía, y en ese preciso instante el llanto de una criatura llega a mis oídos, reconozco ese llanto, es un pequeño llorando por falta de alimento…

Siento mucho miedo, sé que es lo que ocurrirá, puedo leer sus intenciones.

-Te amo… perdóname por favor- le doy una última mirada al aterrado hombre, su rostro está plagado de temor, puedo ver como lagrimas descontroladas corren por su varonil rostro, le sonrió amargamente y giro mi rostro otra vez a la humanidad, puedo ver al pequeño que llora – Tierra….- son mis últimas palabras antes de dejarme caer …

-¡SUREEEEEI! –escucho el grito desesperado de él, mi cuerpo cae precipitándose violentamente, siento el vértigo en mis entrañas, pero no pude hacer nada, mi cuerpo no responde, mis ojos se abren y miles de nubes se dispersan a mi alrededor un halo mágico desaparece y veo el suelo, mis pies lo tocaran, estoy a metros de llegar, centímetros y todo acaba…

.

.

-¡Akane! ¡Despierta Akane! – abro los ojos asustada por la sensación de caer al vacío, estoy rodeada de mi familia, veo la preocupación en sus ojos, mi padre está a punto de llorar pero al verme despertar rompe en llanto, estoy desconcertada, abatida toco mi rostro y mis mejillas están mojadas, estuve llorando mientras dormía.

-Cariño… gracias a los dioses que ya despertaste.

-¿Qué… que ha pasado?- pregunto.

-Llevas dormida más de dieciocho horas… y como no despertabas, estábamos a punto de llamar al médico, nos preocupaste- Kasumi me hablaba preocupada genuinamente.

-¿Desde cuándo…? ¿Dieciocho horas? – Y todos asintieron – no entiendo…

-Akane hoy es seis… hoy es la reunión, hoy es tu cumpleaños cariño – dice la tía Nodoka, los miro a todos y asienten, había dormido mucho tiempo, mire mi reloj de mesa, y veo la hora

-Hija tenemos que arreglarte, ya están algunos invitados abajo… –

Puedo ver que todos están vestidos, a excepción mía, no podía creer que ya era el día.

-Ne… necesito estar sola...-dije en voz baja –por favor déjenme sola…

-Pero cariño…-

-¡Por favor! ¡Quiero estar sola! ¿Es mucho pedir? –

-Está bien hija te esperaremos abajo…- me dejaron sola como les había pedido, ahora tenía que sacar fuerzas que no tenía, todo era tan desgastante, el sueño y ahora esto…

Había sido un horrible sueño, lleno de dolor y agonía, cierro los ojos y puedo recordar el sufrimiento reflejado en esos ojos dorados sin vida.

-Debió ser horrible para él…- hablo en voz baja. Miro a mi alrededor y sobre la puerta de mi closet hay un vestido en conjunto con unos bellos zapatos de tacón, no puedo negar que es hermoso, todo el conjunto es bello, pero no quiero usarlo, no hoy.

Me siento al borde de la cama dándome ánimos, pero es inútil, los minutos pasan y cada vez se hace más tarde. Me levanto y salgo al baño, necesito una ducha con urgencia, y si era fría mejor.

.

.

Miro una vez más mi vestido, definitivamente es muy bonito, la manga larga siempre ha sido mi favorita, el escote en "V" es algo atrevido pero me gusta ya que se abre de manera coqueta hacia mis hombros dejando mi clavícula descubierta. Es ceñido hasta mi cintura marcándola perfectamente con una discreta pretina del mismo color del vestido, pero lo que más llama mi atención es el difuminado del tono de la prenda, ya que de los hombros hasta mi cintura es de color negro y se degrada de una manera muy bonita hasta llegar a un color lila pálido, es muy femenino, la pretina da pie a un vuelo casi perfecto de la tela, haciendo que el vestido se meciera a cada paso que daba, era corto dejando ver mis piernas y mis altos tacones oscuros.

Mi peinado es sencillo solo unas cuantas ondas adornando mi melena, el flequillo de lado algo no muy elaborado, solo para dejar ver un maquillaje natural, donde di color a mis labios con un tono bastante sutil, solo enfatice mis ojos tratando de resaltar mi mirada, colocando delineador, sombra y marcara para pestañas, ese último repaso es sola para asegurarme que todo está en su lugar, tomo aire para disponerme a entrar.

Muevo la puerta corrediza del Dojo para entrar a la celebración, todos me miran y gritan

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-

Sonrió por compromiso, agradeciendo el gesto y no porque sea un feliz día, no me descalzo, en esta ocasión todos usan sus zapatos dentro del Dojo, era una pista de baile y todos usan su mejores vestimentas.

Están presentes todos, mis tíos, mis hermanas, sus parejas, mis amigos de la preparatoria, Ryu, Ryoga, Mouse y las prometidas de Ranma… fruncí el ceño al verlas en la pista bailando ¿Qué rayos hacían ellas aquí?

-Hija… ¡luces hermosa! – Habló mi tía emocionada mientras se acercaba a mí – sabía que ese vestido era para ti, espero que te haya gustado.

-Gracias tía… de verdad si me gustó mucho– contestó con una fingida sonrisa, no mentía, me gustaba pero la bonito de este vestido se marchitaba con el paso de la noche.

-Tía… ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí? – pregunto con disimulo.

-Oh… La verdad fue mi culpa hija... cometí la indiscreción de avisarle a tus amigos y la señorita de allá se enteró, ya no pude evitar que se propagara la noticia, lo siento hija… -creía en las palabras de mi tía pero ya sabía cómo terminaba todo cuando ellas estaban presentes –pero no te preocupes ya les advertí que tienen que comportarse si no…. pues se las verán conmigo –

La tía Nodoka miro hacia la mesa de bocadillos, donde la katana yacía sobre su base como si de una exhibición se tratase, Sayuri, Yuka y Daisuke la miraban a distancia y hablan entre ellos.

-Es buena idea tía…- la felicito y veo que está contenta con su idea, busco entre la multitud a alguien en especial pero no lo distingo mi objetivo.

-No te preocupes querida, si vino, anda por ahí, seguramente evitando a… las chicas –

-No sé de qué habla tía… si me disculpa iré a saludar – me aleje de ella, y salude a mis amigos, los cumplidos no se hicieron esperar pero aun así no surtían efecto en mí.

Me sentí tan abrumada que me aleje, no estaba muy acostumbrada a tanta atención, fui por una bebida, me sentía asfixiada y necesitaba un poco de paz prefería alejarme y ver como los demás se divertían, era tan surreal mi padre y el tío Genma bebían como Kazakos, la tía Nodoka los regañaba, los chicos bailaban al ritmo de la música y las chicas buscaban a Ranma por todos lados y él ni sus luces, sonreía al ver los movimientos de todos.

-Nadie en este lugar puede negar que soy el hombre más afortunado…- la voz de Ryu me sorprendió, haciendo que la bebida de atorara en mi garganta –debo de mencionar que ese vestido resalta hermosamente tus atributos –hablaba mientras sus ojos se paseaban por mi cuerpo –me gusta… me gusta mucho lo que veo.

-No seas pesado…- hable mientras trataba de recuperarme del susto.

-No lo soy, soy sincero… bastante diría yo –me molestaba el hecho de cómo podía sentir esa mirada desnudándome, paseándose sínicamente por mi cuerpo –y ahora más que nunca debo de serlo, ya que en un rato mas todos sabrán que tú eres mi prometida, mía y de nadie más –la manera en la que se dirigía hacia a mí me hacía estremecer.

-Aun no lo soy…- lo conteste a la defensiva – yo no he dicho que acepto el compromiso.

-Aceptaras… yo sé que si – me cerro un ojo, acercándose a mi peligrosamente – no te había dicho antes porque Saotome siempre estaba cerca, pero ahora que no lo está te diré una cosa… -su rostro estaba cada vez más cercano al mío –me gustas Akane, me gustas mucho, y si yo pudiera casarme mañana mismo lo haría, solo para disfrutar de tu cuerpo…- sus palabras fueron como esquirlas para mi mente –es más creo que hoy al terminar la fiesta te hare una visita de prometidos a tu habitación… tu y yo… solos –sentí su aliento tan cerca de mi piel, la convicción en sus ojos color miel me hicieron tener miedo, me petrifique.

-Sera mejor que no lo estés diciendo en serio Ryu –escuchar la voz de Ranma me tranquilizo, me sentí a salvo –porque de ser así yo mismo te dejare postrado en una cama, sin la posibilidad de moverte en mucho tiempo...- parecía que había escuchado lo que Ryu dijo y eso lo tenía fuera de sí, se podía leer en su semblante lo molesto que estaba, sus hombros tensos y su quijada apretada por el esfuerzo que hacía, gracias al cielo la música estaba ya bastante alta para que los demás no escucharan la discusión.

Al ver detenidamente a Ranma pude observar un cambio importante en su aspecto, su cabello no estaba atado como de costumbre, vestía formal un elegante traje negro, con camisa de botones azul, resaltaba a la perfección su cuerpo y el color de sus ojos.

-Akane… aléjate de él…- me ordeno con firmeza y yo inconscientemente retrocedí. Vi la mano de Ranma extendiéndola hacia mí, la tome por inercia resguardándome detrás de su cuerpo –escúchame bien, esta es la última vez que te acercas a ella… para la próxima no usare palabras contigo –amenazo a Ryu, mientras temblaba producto del coraje.

-Mira nada más… quien apareció el EX prometido llego –la risa y sus palabras estaban llenas de ironía sabía que todo apuntaba a su favor –me alegra que estés presente, que seas espectador de lo que pasara en unos momentos… -Ryu estaba de lo más cómodo con la situación -se hará el anuncio oficial y tu saldrás sobrando Saotome…-apunto al centro del Dojo donde mi padre se colocaba frente a todos, con micrófono en mano pidiendo un momento de atención –esa preciosa niña que escondes detrás será mía.

-Vamos Akane…- Ranma se tensó de inmediato, aun tomados de la mano nos encaminamos entre los invitados dejando a Ryu parado con su estúpida sonrisa.

-Ranma ¿Qué haces? – pregunto sin entender, todos los presentes comienzan a notar el revuelo, Xiampu y Ukyo nos miraron con intenciones de atacarnos, tiemblo de solo pensar, y un rayito de victoria se dibuja en mi rostro.

-Terminare de una vez por todas con esto… -se notaba la seguridad en su andar, pero aun no entendía que es lo que se proponía – ¡Tío Soun, espere!

Mi padre nos observa visiblemente confundido, el resto de los invitados solo se limitaban a murmurar, las emociones estaban a flor de piel, muchas cosas estaban sucediendo y yo apenas podía procesarlas, muy apenas estaba consiente de ellas.

-¿Ranma? ¿Qué pasa muchacho?- preguntó mi padre.

-¡Ranma! ¡Hijo! – la voz asombrada de la tía Nodoka llamó mi atención.

Ranma tomó el micrófono de las manos de mi padre arrojándolo al suelo de manera brusca provocando que este hiciera un horrible sonido en la bocina, aturdiendo a todo mundo.

-¿Pero qué ocurre muchacho? ¿Por qué haces esto?

-No permitiré esta locura…- dijo con tal seguridad que las esperanza nacieron en mí.

En ese preciso momento algo fuera del Dojo llamó la atención de todos, los invitados empezaron a salir y apuntaron hacia el cielo….

-¿Qué son esas luces?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Son rayos o son estrellas?... parecen meteoritos o cometas.

El cielo se ensombreció haciendo aparición de unas enormes nubes llenas de relucientes y poderosas luces, que salían del interior de ellas con gran potencia, eran rayos que emergían con una extraña energía, esas potentes descargas naturales de energía estremecían mi pecho.

Cada centella partía el cielo de manera majestuosa, las emisiones de luz simulaban cuarteaduras enormes en el amplio cielo, como si fisuraran o lastimaran el manto que nos cubre. Aunque era de noche las nubes hacían que el firmamento se viera gris por la acumulación tan densa de los nubarrones, pero aquellas exhalaciones del cielo iluminaban todo el manto estelar, las pocas estrellas que aún quedaban visibles titilaban sin cesar como anunciando o advirtiendo la llegada de algo, el sonido ensordecedor de los truenos cimbraban las débiles hojas de los árboles.

Aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza era apocalíptico, parecía que la mayor de las tormentas azotaría con fuerza la tierra, las nubes parecían avanzar lento como si a su paso fueran dejando rastro de destrucción.

Los animales callejeros parecían temer de algo o alguien aullaban tratando de alertar lo que ocurría.

El retumbo del cielo estremece a las personas, todos se llevan las manos a los oídos tratando de protegerse de aquel estridente sonido, uno, dos, tres, estruendos y después para culminar aquella orquesta de imparables y estruendosos sonidos provenientes de las nubes, se escucha un tronido del cielo con mayor fuerza que ilumina el cielo en su totalidad, las pequeñas piedras sobre el suelo empiezan a temblar, se mueven con fuerza, castañeando entre ellas.

De un momento a otro la tierra comienza a moverse de una manera aterradora, los movimientos telúricos son incesantes, las personas caen ante la inestabilidad de la superficie que pisamos. Ranma me toma con fuerza para tratar de estabilizar nuestros cuerpos.

Contemplo como todos gritan y entran en pánico ante tal cataclismo, muchos se abrazan entre ellos o se toman de algún lugar estable, veo a mi padre y mis hermanas, tratar de buscar un sitio seguro, no sé qué es lo ocurre, tengo miedo.

Observo como el terreno en el que estamos apoyados se empieza a agrietar, haciendo desniveles visibles y aberturas profundas, producto de la fuerza de la tierra, tiemblo y me abrazo con fuerza a Ranma.

-No tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo pronto pasara –alzo mi rostro y veo como sus ojos se abren asustados, pero trata de mantenerse calmado para no provocarme ansiedad, asiento y me pego a su pecho, siento como su mejilla se pega a mi cabeza con fuerza, besa mi coronilla –todo estará bien, todo estará bien –repite una y otra vez como si quisiera convencerse de lo que él dice.

Y como si todo aquello fuera poco el cielo se enciende producto de las luces que en un inicio comenzaron todo esto, era como si unos enormes meteoritos surcaran el cielo, dejando una estela de luz en una similitud de colores a una aurora boreal, en destellantes ríos purpuras y celestes iluminando su camino.

Las luces están cada vez más cerca de nosotros, los movimientos de la tierra son más fuertes, por momentos el suelo parecía un trozo de papel zarandeado por un niño, la fuerza de la naturaleza es temible e imponente, cierro los ojos por el miedo, quiero llorar, y gritar pero el temor me paraliza… las luces son más cegadoras, más cercanas, están a punto de estrellarse con nosotros… el resplandor no me permiten abrir los ojos, me ciegan… ya están muy cerca… y después de unos segundos un estruendo tan fuerte como la explosión de una bomba nos aturde y la onda expansiva nos hace salir disparados por todos lados.

Por alguna razón, ya no hay movimientos de la tierra. Solo el pitido de mis oídos es lo que escucho, el bip es fuerte, estoy aturdida, no hay gritos, ni llantos, solo silencio, abro los ojos lentamente esperando ver el peor de los panoramas, lo único que puedo ver son a mis compañeros y amigos levantarse sacudiendo sus ropas, tomándose la cabeza adoloridos por el momento, Ranma está casi encima de mi protegiéndome con su cuerpo.

Las personas empiezan a mirar hacia el centro del patio, asustadas, asombradas como si lo que estuviera ahí fuera algo nunca antes visto, sus rostros reflejan temor. La luminosidad es menos densa y deja ver con más claridad, aun así ilumina a la perfección todo el lugar como si el sol estuviera presente.

Ya de pie diviso mi familia, el polvo en el ambiente y la brisa mística que cubre aquello que cayó se empieza a disipar dejando ver un hermoso halo de luz, preciosos tonos que matizan algo celestial, es como si un brillo adiamantado resaltara la presencia de alguien, de un ser divino.

Mis ojos buscan zacear mi curiosidad, quiero ver, quiero saber qué fue lo que ocasiono todo aquello, que poder tan grande fue el que por momentos parecía destruir el mundo por unos segundos. Aquella bruma fue cesando, lentamente dejando ver aquella escena digna de una profecía, eran seres que brillaban como el sol, con hermosas armaduras doradas, escudos en sus espaldas y espadas en sus costados, sus caballos relinchaban moviendo con fuerza sus patas golpeando las nubes en las que estaban parados, los semblantes de estos seres eran serios pero con bellezas angelicales, definitivo eran seres divinos, deidades del universo.

Mis ojos se paseaban tratando de contabilizar aquella legión de guerreros, eran tan solemne poder observar aquello, estaban acomodados en forma de cuña, donde el ser que estaba al frente de aquel batallón era el dominante, su armadura, era aún más reluciente, y más elaborada, su capa tenía una gran capucha que tapaba parte de su rostro, se podía observar la fina tela en color negro, decorada con deslumbrantes bordados en hilos dorados a todo alrededor, aquel accesorio dejaba ver su masculina barbilla, y un singular cabello plateado que caía a los costados de su rostro.

Su caballo era enorme, de un color negro hermoso, esplendoroso, su largo crin tan cuidado y brillante, era precioso, pero al contemplarlo detenidamente, veo que a sus costados porta unas largas alas, estas estaban tupidas de bellas plumas que daban matices tornasol.

-Es un Pegaso – susurre para mí, como tantas veces leí en los cuentos.

No hacían ningún movimiento solo observaban el lugar, como si evaluaran la zona, sus iris se paseaban cautelosos entre nosotros de manera gélida.

Yo no podía quitar mis ojos de ese ser frente a nosotros era tan misterioso, veo como lentamente levanta la cabeza sin quitar la capucha observando todo a su alrededor, examina a las personas tiradas, y las pocas que quedan en pie, escudriñando la escena ante sus ojos.

Por un momento pensé que mi mente me estaba engañando, pero ese cabello y sus labios, estoy segura que no es una ilusión, no podía creer lo que veía, era él, el ser de mis sueños está ahí, el Rey era real… tan hermoso como en mis fantasías.

Él seguía ocupado en su tarea de analizar a las personas que se encontraban asustadas a su alrededor, paseaba sus ojos por todo el lugar y como si de un imán se tratase sus ojos hacen click con los míos. En ese momento su mirada fría se suaviza y sus ojos brillaron con ilusión, yo retrocedo algo asustada, sus ojos y su presencia son tan abrumadoras.

-Akane… -habló Ranma notando mi nerviosismo, observando que yo me alejaba de él.

-Es… él…- mis labios balbuceaban sin quitar la vista de aquella deidad, Ranma estaba atento a mis reacciones – está aquí...

-¿Él? ¿Quién es él, Akane?- Ranma preguntaba desesperado solo escuchaba su voz alterarse. Mis ojos estaban puestos en los preciosos ojos ámbar frente a mí.

Las personas comenzaron a sacar conclusiones y preguntarse qué estaba pasando, de inmediato mi padre, tío Genma, Ryoga, Ryu y las chicas se posicionaron al frente en pose de batalla confiando en sus habilidades como artistas marciales, el resto de los invitados se alejaron abriendo campo para cualquier enfrentamiento.

-¡¿Quién eres?! –Grito Ranma –que acaso no sabes que es de mala educación presentarse a un lugar sin ser invitado… -escupía las palabras con sarcasmo y con ganas de provocarlo –será mejor que te marches – de inmediato los guerreros ubicaron con la vista a Ranma.

-¡Contesta! – Inquirió Ryu poniéndose al frente de todos –Cómo te atreves a pisar este Dojo e interrumpir la celebración de mi compromiso con Akane –todos comenzaron a verse entre ellos, confundidos por las palabras de Ryu, maldije su bocota.

-Mejor cállate Ryu, esto no te incumbe –Ranma gritaba furioso.

-Al que no le incumbe es a ti –la contestación no se hizo esperar –tú ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí... ustedes rompieron el compromiso –

Terminando de hablar Ryu haciendo alarde de su velocidad fue el primero en atacar, se impulsó con fuerza hacia los guerreros pero estos ni siquiera se inmutaron, pues uno de ellos con un ligero y rápido movimiento tomo una de sus lanzas, azotándola con fuerza en el cuerpo de Ryu, fue tal la potencia del golpe que lo arrojo sin piedad hacia una de las paredes cercanas, el daño hecho a su cuerpo era evidente, pues la pared donde había golpeado la anatomía de Ryu, se había desquebrajado.

-No servirá de nada que intenten atacar… -por primera vez escuche su voz, tan profunda, tranquila y glacial –Ustedes humanos nunca podrán contra la fuerza de un Dios como yo.

-¿Un Dios? –Exclamó Xiampu -¿Qué hace aquí un Dios?

-Maldito… -pronuncio con dificultad Ryu poniéndose de pie, tocando con sus manos la zona golpeada –te daré la paliza de tu vida.

Todo se estaba saliendo de control, Ryu ya había sido lastimado y los demás amenazaban con atacar, yo no quería que nadie más saliera lastimado, vi como mi padre camino firme y serio ante la presencia de aquel Dios, era una actitud difícil de creer pues conociendo lo cambiante de su carácter temí de sus reacciones, por primera vez observe cordura en él, se posiciono erguido pero cordial.

-Si de verdad usted, es un Dios… díganos su nombre –mi padre tenía una mirada firme, y su voz no titubeaba –así nosotros no tendremos desconfianza, entienda que usted se presenta en medio de mi casa y arma este revuelo –el sujeto que protagonizo mis sueños asiente, bajando del hermoso Pegaso, su porte es tan intimidante, es tan alto y esa armadura lo hace lucir perfecto, da un paso bajando de ese halo de magia y luz que lo hace flotar sobre el suelo, quita de manera lenta la capucha, dejando su varonil y perfecto rostro al descubierto, pude escuchar como las chicas suspiraron ante su belleza.

-Mi nombre es Ziomaru Dios y Rey del cielo, guardián de este mundo, protector de la vida, hijo de Ionuno Reí y ZaraMiss Reí… y mi único propósito de estar aquí es recuperar lo que es mío… -al escuchar sus palabras, mi corazón latió estrepitosamente, rogaba que nada de esto tuviera que ver conmigo, miraba a mi padre de una manera tan fría a mi padre mientras hablaba –y aclarado el punto, me llevare lo que me pertenece -

Se giró fijando su objetivo, dejando algo confundido a mi padre. Cada paso que daba el suelo se iluminaba, como si su andar fuera sagrado, camino lentamente, todos tenían la vista puesta en él, sus cabellos se movían al compás de sus pasos, suporte era abrumante, era mucho más imponente de lo que recordaba.

Continuo caminando teniendo sus ojos puestos en mí, Ranma sabe que algo ocurre y eso tiene que ver conmigo, me da un rápido vistazo me encuentro a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él.

-Sera mejor que no des un paso más, me importa poco quien seas – le grita Ranma como advertencia, preparándose para atacar, pero Ziomaru no presta atención, era como si no existiera nadie para él. Aquel Dios sigue caminando mientras me sonríe.

-La vida no será lo suficientemente larga para que yo deje de buscarte… mi Reyna –me quedo sin palabras, sin aliento, mis mejillas se encienden por las palabras que dice, todas las miradas están puestas en mí, Ranma es la persona a quien yo amo, y está presenciando como otro sujeto profesa frases de amor y devoción hacia mí, me encuentro en un torbellino de emociones – y… aquí estas, tan hermosa como siempre, tan sublime que… me duele haberte tenido tan lejos de mi…- esta tan cerca de mí, no le importo nada, dejando a todos pasmados detrás de el –aunque te hubieras escondido en un sepulcro sin puertas… al mismo infierno habría bajado por ti -

-Yo… yo…- yo no sé qué decir, las palabras se atoran en mi garganta. Extiende sus manos para tomar las mías. Yo como impulso, y guiada por sus ojos le entrego mis manos, el solo las gira y yo extiendo mis palmas, como si conociera el movimiento.

Él me sonríe de la manera más dulce, como lo recordaba en mis sueños, baja su mirada a nuestras manos y con un ligero casi imperceptible movimiento, acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos mi palpa, dando un camino a lo largo de mi mano. De inmediato algo dentro de mí se dispara, como si alguien tomara posesión de mi cuerpo, como si un nuevo sentimiento naciera dentro de mí, yo conozco ese movimiento.

-Por fin te encontré…. Eres mía…. Y siempre lo serás…. –pronuncia con voz sedosa, tan seductora, casi gutural.

-Mi… mi Rey – balbuceo temerosa, aunque yo sabía que unos oídos me estaban escuchando atentos.

-A…A... Akane… -Ranma pronuncia mi nombre confundido y herido, no entiende la situación.

Estaba tan inmersa en él, delineando con mi vista su rostro, su cuerpo, la bella armadura. Que no supe en que momento paso, cuando fui consciente de sus actos él estaba a punto de tomar mis labios, me deje llevar, sus manos estaban a los costados de mi rostro acariciando mis mejillas, sus ojos miraban mis labios, yo solo estaba parada ahí dejándome llevar por su tacto, cuando los bordes de su boca rozaron los míos, sentí desfallecer, ese tacto fue tan dulce, su beso en un principio fue tan tierno, sus labios jugaban con los míos, era como si su boca tuviera memoria de los movimientos que hacían, eran exactamente igual que en mis sueños, tomo mi labio inferior entre sus dientes dando una sutil caricia, fue como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi mente, trayéndome recuerdos a mi cerebro que jamás había experimentado, eran imágenes mías y de él…. Sentí miedo, pero placer al tenerlo frente a mí… era como si mi mente despertara de un adormecimiento largo.

Lentamente se separa de mi aun con sus ojos cerrados, sonriendo, colocando su frente sobre la mía, como atesorando ese momento.

-Ya es hora, amor mío –toma mi mano y ambos caminos con dirección a su Pegaso. Pero unos gritos nos detienen.

-Pagaras haberle puesto una mano encima…- la rabia de Ranma estaba fuera de control, de un rápido movimiento su puño rozó la mejilla de Ziomaru dejando una ligera herida, Ziomaru esquivo el golpe con facilidad, probablemente ese osado arranque lo sorprendió pero su rostro permaneció impasible, solo miró a Ranma con una ceja arqueada y con una sonrisa fría en su rostro. Detrás de Ranma, Ryu se acercaba de manera peligrosa tratando de llevar a cabo un golpe inesperado, quería aprovechar la sorpresa y propinar el mayor daño posible.

Ziomaru con un suave y grácil, pero poderoso movimiento saco de un costado una espada que al salir de su funda, solo se pudo escuchar el silbido de esta cortando el viento, la hermosa empuñadura resplandecía en tonos oro, era hermosa y letal.

Nadie pudo ver con exactitud como la afilada hoja de metal atravesaba sin piedad el pecho de Ryu abriéndose pase entre su cuerpo, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, de aquella herida no broto sangre una extraña cristalización comenzó a brotar de esta, los ojos de Ryu quedaron abiertos observando como Ziomaru extraía de su cuerpo el arma, la vida en Ryu parecía apagarse poco a poco sus iris fueron oscureciendo, quedando perdidos en la nada. Su anatomía cayó pesadamente al frio suelo totalmente inerte. Todos miraban atónitos lo sucedido. El cuerpo sin vida de Ryu estaba tirado en el patio donde todos los invitados corrían despavoridos.

-Vámonos…-fueron sus únicas palabras, tan frías después de haber arrebatado una vida.

-¡No permitiré que te la lleves!- exclamó Ranma interponiéndose de nuevo en nuestro camino, Ziomaru afianzo el agarre de mi mano con tanta fuerza que comenzó a lastimarme –Akane es mi prometida, y no dejare que nadie se la lleve, no me importa si eres el mismísimo creador… pagaras lo que has hecho maldito.-

Ranma con gran velocidad comenzó un ataque lleno de fuerza y rabia, vi la determinación en sus ojos al acercarse, yo no quería que el muriera, tenía que hacer algo, trate de soltarme y cuando por fin pude hacerlo Ziomaru ya estaba preparado, esperando el momento.

Vi una vez más el brillo deslumbrante de la espada tornarse esmeralda, y de una manera veloz atravesó el hombro derecho de Ranma, parando en seco todo tipo de ataque, era como si cualquier reacción en el rostro de Ranma se congelara, para darle paso al sombrío reflejo del declive de su vida.

-¡RANMA! ¡No! –grite mientras me acercaba a su inerte cuerpo, al igual que los demás… sus ojos estaban perdiendo la luz… él podría estar muerto.

-Anda Vámonos…- escuche la voz de Ziomaru hablarme, pero yo no me movía, quería estar con Ranma…- Surei…-sus labios pronunciaron ese nombre, ese nombre no es mío, es de otra mujer… ese nombre me hizo volver a mi realidad, me puse de pie, con dificultad, los altos tacones tras todo el alboroto me hicieron lastimar uno de mis tobillos.

-Yo no soy Surei… mi nombre es Akane…. Soy Akane Tendo, lo siento, pero no soy a quien buscas… – la mirada de Ziomaru se endureció un poco y se tornó fría hacia mí. Se acercó molesto quise correr pero con una mano me tomó del brazo para jalarme con fuerza hacia su cuerpo.

-Tu eres Surei… -me sujetó de la cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo, bajo la mirada de todos, yo desesperada me revolvía de su agarre, tratándome de zafar pero no podía, era casi imposible moverme, era muy alto y fuerte, entre más quería zafarme más fuerte era su agarre.

Caminó con mi cuerpo pegado al suyo, como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase, llegamos hasta donde estaban sus guerreros y lo único que hizo fue sacar una espada más pequeña, esta se tornó de un color escarlata brillante, la apunto hacia el cielo, llamando a las fuerzas místicas de una manera muda, un enorme rayo ilumino el arma en sus manos y de inmediato la clavo en la tierra con fuerza.

-Ziello…- pronuncio con fuerza y todo se ilumino, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no estábamos en el Dojo. Ya no estaba en Nerima.

.

.

N/A: gracias por la espera a quienes siguen esta historia, pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografia si es que estas dificultaron su lectura, espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero sus reviews para alentarme a seguir con esta fantasia.

gracias a la voz en mi cabeza que me ayuda con los capitulos de mis historia JALY quien es la acosadora personal para seguir en esto.

tal vez haya palabras o conceptos que no existen por lo cual pido paciencia en el siguiente capitulo se explicara el porque utilizo estos, por cierto ya esta en proceso me atrevo a decir que esta en un cincuenta porciento avanzado... no me queda mas que agradecerles a todos su atencion me despido muy feliz por su aceptacion a esta historia...

miles de gracias

A.R TENDO


	3. Chapter 3 Despertar

Los Personajes de "Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

SUREI

Capítulo (3)

Despertar

.

.

.

.

RANMA

Un dolor quemante en mi brazo me despertó, sentía un ardor que jamás había experimentado, no solo era mi brazo esa sensación se extendía hasta mi pecho y vientre, todo el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo estaba sin poder moverse, totalmente inerte, solo un incesante dolor caminaba a través de mis venas.

-Hmmmm, creí que no despertarías- escucho hablar a alguien, rápidamente mis ojos buscan entre la oscuridad de mi habitación a la persona que emitió esas palabras, a unos cuantos metros de distancia se encuentra de espaldas a mí, una mujer de edad avanzada, su cabello es largo en tonos plateados, por un momento creí que era la abuela de Xiampu, pero su vestimenta era distinta y su tono de voz también –si fueras alguien ordinario tú ya estarías muerto…-

Las palabras de la anciana me preocuparon, si yo fuera alguien ordinario… entonces.

-¡Ryu! ¿Dónde está Ryu? ¿Como esta? Él también fue herido –y de súbito llegan a mi mente las imágenes de su cuerpo siendo atravesado por la espada del tal Ziomaru.

-Oh si… el muchacho… desgraciadamente no pude hacer nada por el… -estaba sorprendido por las palabras de la anciana, no creía lo que mis oídos escuchaban, Ryu había muerto y todo por culpa de ese maldito... y Akane estaba con él, tenía que ir por ella, salvarla de él – Mi señor hizo mal al tomar su vida, pero el muchacho no debió enfrentarlo de esa manera… mi señor es muy poderoso.

-Tengo que ir por Akane… tengo que rescatarla – apreté los dientes para menguar el dolor, pero era insoportable, mi frente se cubría rápidamente de sudor.

-Niño, eso no será posible, la espada de mi señor dejó gran daño en ti, será muy difícil restaurarlo-habló dejándome ver su rostro por primera vez, tenía rasgos gentiles a pesar que este estaba bañado en arrugas, tenía marcas doradas en una de sus mejillas, bestia de gris, blanco y dorado, muy parecido a los bordados de la capa del sujeto que se llevó a Akane – el dolor que sientes es producto del veneno de la espada Hasishi, tuviste suerte que no atravesara tu corazón como lo hizo con el otro chico… te daré esto para que disminuya el dolor –

Había tantas preguntas en mi mente que quería hacerle, pero el dolor era tanto que agobiaba mi cabeza y nublaba mis sentidos, no formulaba palabras completas, la anciana puso en mi boca un cuenco de porcelana con un extraño liquido rosado y brillante, el cual resplandecía en la oscuridad.

Tuve temor de tomarlo, pues era algo desconocido, por mi mente pasaron miles de ideas en donde ella probablemente no me ayudaría, si no que me daría el golpe final, pero si la anciana hubiera querido de la manera más sencilla habría tomado mi vida, pues me tuvo en un cuarto totalmente inconsciente. Deje mis dudas a un lado y decidí tomar aquel brebaje que por momentos parecía mágico, la sensación en mi boca era simple, como si bebiera algún tipo de té o infusión de hierbas, nada fuera de lo normal, al entrar en mi cuerpo poco a poco aquel esplendor del líquido se fue difuminando en mi ser, podía sentir como recorría mis venas y músculos aliviando de inmediato la sensación de dolor.

-El dolor… está desapareciendo –mi asombro es por la efectividad de aquella pócima –ahora si… ya nada me impedirá que salga en busca de Akane.

-No tan rápido niño –la voz de la anciana llamó mi atención –el dolor desapareció, pero la mitad de tu cuerpo sigue muerto, tomara algo de tiempo en que vuelva a la normalidad, deberás tener paciencia.

-¿Cómo que la mitad de mi cuerpo está muerto? – En ese instante el temor se apodero de mí, el pánico a no poder moverme, me invadió, con desesperación comencé a intentar moverme fracasando de inmediato, mi cuerpo no obedecía las ordenes que mi cerebro demandaba - ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-¡Tranquilo muchacho! ¡Tranquilo! No lo tomes tan literal… me refiero que lo sentirás como muerto, pero no lo estará, tardara tiempo en que se recupere pero lo lograremos. -

-¡Es que usted no entiende! ¡Tengo que ir por Akane! ¡Ese maldito la puede lastimar y no lo permitiré! –al terminar de decir eso, escuche la risa pausada de la anciana, suspiró y habló dirigiendo toda su atención en mí.

-Estas muy equivocado muchacho… mi señor sería incapaz de dañar a mi señora… él la ama por sobre todas las cosas, la ama más que a su propia vida-

No me gusto para nada como se refería a Akane, ella no era nada de ese tipo, lo más seguro es que la estuvieran confundiendo con alguien.

-La equivocada es usted, Akane es mi prometida y no es nada de ese tipo, o Dios o Rey o lo que sea… él no la puede amar porque ella es mi prometida, entiende MI.. PRO..ME..TI..DA...- La anciana me miró de una manera tierna, como si mis palabras le hicieran algo de gracia, me veía como cuando un niño dice una tontería y los adultos se ríen ante su ingenuidad, se acercó un poco colocando sus manos sobre mí.

-Te ayudare a que recuperes un poco de fuerza, para que puedas salir de esta habitación, hay mucho que deben saber tú y tu familia…- dejé que hiciera aquel breve ritual, yo solo la observaba incrédulo mientras una energía entraba por mi piel, esa luz era cálida, agradable pero solo la sentía en mi lado sano.

-Creo que ya ella listo… ahora ponte en pie, afuera nos esperan…- con muchísima dificultad pude hacerlo, mi brazo colgaba totalmente laxo, sin vida, mi pierna no me sostenía del todo, necesite apoyarme de las paredes.

.

.

.

.

En el comedor solo se encontraba la familia, Ukyo y Ryoga todos estaban algo consternados e incrédulos, lo sucedido fue algo tan demencial que era difícil de creer, era como sacado de una película de ficción. Estaban preocupados, asustados, creo que pocas veces en nuestras vidas presenciamos o fuimos testigos del cómo le arrebatan la vida a alguien, es algo difícil de ver.

-¡Hijo! –grito mi madre y corrió a mí para abrazarme fuertemente – ¡Hijo que alegría verte de pie! ¡Temí lo peor!...Ranma… Ryu está muerto y es mi culpa – me abrazo sin para de llorar, está muy afligida por lo ocurrido, se sentía culpable, era más que obvio que ella no tenía la culpa de lo acontecido en el Dojo Tendo, aquí el único culpable y era ese tal Ziomaru.

-¡Ranma!..-

-¡Ran-chan!–

Los gritos de Ukyo y Ryoga fueron de total alegría al verme, rápidamente Ukyo se abalanzo hacia mí para abrazarme, pero rápidamente la aparte de mi lado, no tenía humor para lidiar con ella. Lo único que rondaba mi mente era saber que había pasado, porque después de ser atacado ya no supe más.

Cuando yo desperté el cuerpo de Ryu ya había sido retirado y gracias a las facilidades económicas y conexiones del novio de Nabiki el proceso fue rápido, y sin contratiempos, él había sido testigo de todo por lo cual prefería no dar muchas explicaciones a las autoridades, era mejor dar un soborno antes de responder a tantas preguntas ¿Quién creería que mientras estábamos en la celebración, un ser apareció de la nada y con una espada "Mágica" mató a uno, e hirió a otro?,Ni el mismo lo creía y eso que había presenciado todo aquel circo, el tío Soun estaba en un estado deplorable, imaginándose miles de cosas al igual que yo, sus ojos estaban acuosos mirando a un punto fijo, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, mientras yo estaba más que furico, quería salir corriendo, ¿pero a dónde? , no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde buscar o que hacer, lo único que sabía era que se habían llevado a mi Akane, y eso me ponía totalmente fuera de sí, y si a eso le sumaba el hecho de la imagen de él besándola y tocándola me ponía mucho peor.

-Muy bien anciana es hora que nos diga que es lo que pasa aquí y díganos ¿quién es usted?-

Todos me miraron extrañados por la manera en la que me referí a la anciana, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia en la estancia.

-¿Usted sabe cómo o dónde está mi Akane? – exclamó desesperado Soun.

-Lo se… pero primero dejen que me presente, mi nombre es Sia, soy la guardiana del reino de los Ziellos, cuando mi Señor no está. Mi señor me mando aquí para poder ayudar a los heridos que dejó atrás, por el altercado de hace unos momentos.

-¡¿Así que él te envió?!-

-Así es muchacho… pero fue demasiado tarde para el otro joven, pido en nombre mi señor una disculpa por no haber podido salvarlo…-

-¡Su señor es un asesino! –gritó mi madre, totalmente ofuscada.

–Mi señor no es un asesino… él tiene todo el derecho de tomar las vidas de este mundo… si él así lo desea, ya que la humanidad está en sus manos y si Ziomaru quiere, puede terminar con ella, claro que no será bien visto por los otros Dioses...- dijo seria ahora, al parecer no le gustaba para nada que hablaran mal de su señor.

-Pues explique por qué se ha llevado a Akane, ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?- me estaba mareando con tanta explicación de su señor, cuando lo único que me importaba era saber de Akane.

-Lo hare y entenderán el porqué de su visita a este lugar – la anciana se dejó caer sobre una nube con resplandecientes brillos dorados, no me había percatado de que flotaba sobre el tatami, en ningún momento tocaba el suelo –tratare de resumir lo más que pueda la historia, para que ustedes entiendan.

Con unos suaves movimientos de sus manos, formó una especie de energía entre nubes y luces la acumulación de aquella densidad se volvió lo suficientemente grande para que todos los presentes en la sala viéramos lo que ella proyectaba en esta, era una especie de holograma donde nos facilitaría el entender su historia.

-Ustedes viven tranquilos y pacíficos aquí en la Tera, así se le conoce a la Tierra entre los Dioses – hablaba mientras mostraba el globo terrestre en aquellas imágenes –pero toda esa tranquilidad es gracias a mi Señor, como lo dijo… él, es Rey y Dios de este mundo y así como este mundo hay muchos otros… y cada uno tiene su Dios o Diosa, son eternos guardianes que cuidan el equilibrio, todas las galaxias, dimensiones, constelaciones y mundos se rigen de manera diferente –

Todos estábamos en silencio mirando como la energía proyectaba nueve diferentes mundos, cada uno lo regía un ser místico, mostraba seres fuera de esta realidad a lado de esos planetas.

-El universo como ustedes lo ven solo es la parte superficial, es la punta del iceberg, es lo que mis Dioses les permiten ver a ustedes, en realidad es mucho más inmenso y sublime de lo que ustedes conocen, el Zollariim es esa parte de la galaxia donde habitan los mundos donde mi señor es guardián, el Zollariim está dividido por nueve mundos al igual que su sistema solar, solo que en nuestro universo estos mundos son habitados por seres parecidos a los humanos, en muchos de estos existen seres mágicos, demonios, deidades y seres fuera de serie, en algunos de ellos viven seres que han reencarnado, o seres tan oscuros que han continuado su vida para seguir sufriendo, y la Tera o tierra como ustedes la conocen es parte de este Zollariim, ya que aquí existe la fusión de seres mágicos, demonios y deidades cohabitando en un solo planeta.

Cada mundo es regido por un Dios el cual fue elegido por sus habilidades y dotes, según Zoll quien es la deidad mayor pues es él, quien rige al astro rey del Zollariim, él es el encargado de crear vida y quien eligió a cada uno de los Dioses para ser los eternos guardianes de los mundos.

Zoll necesitaba un Dios que rigiera al astro que iluminaria las tinieblas, por eso creo a Lumna quien es liderada por la Diosa Surei, ella daría luz para guiar en la oscuridad, Surei es la encargada de los astros que brillan durante la negrura.

Los mundos no solo tienen un Dios, sino que también tienen deidades que mantienen el equilibrio, las catástrofes, guerras, cataclismos, muertes, también son enviadas por las deidades, pues a veces son necesarias para mantener la estabilidad. Ziomaru mi señor es quien permite que las otras deidades entren en acción. Pero si él se niega ellas no pueden hacer nada porque nuestro Dios es muy poderoso, no existe ser que le haya vencido.

Es por eso que los humanos tienen gran cantidades de Dioses, pero ellos solo son subordinados de Ziomaru.

Todos obedecemos y nos regimos bajo normas y reglas… vivimos con una tarea y propósito. Proteger la vida de nuestro mundo, mi señor Ziomaru, debe cuidar de este. Para que entiendan iremos más atrás….

Mi gran señor Inuno Rei tenía dos Hijos Iamaru y Ziomaru, tan distintos entre ellos, tan diferentes como el día y la noche, no solo en el contenido de su corazón sino también en lo físico, como pudieron ver mi señor tiene sus cabellos plateados y un color de ojos igual que el ámbar, mientras su hermano menor, lucía una cabellera larga oscura como la noche y unos ojos color escarlata, fríos y calculadores. Iamaru tenía cierta envidia de su hermano mayor, ya que Ziomaru había sido elegido por Zoll para gobernar este mundo. Zoll al ver que el rostro de Iamaru se ensombreció por la noticia le propuso que el subiría al trono al fallecer o renunciar su hermano mayor, lo cual casi sería imposible porque al ser Dioses son seres eternos e inmortales y la renuncia jamás pasaría. En ese momento Iamaru dejó que en su corazón creciera la envidia pues las palabras de Zoll habían sido una burla para su persona.

Mi señor y Rey Inuno al ver la disconformidad de su hijo menor le dio la tarea de ser el guardián del inframundo, por un tiempo estuvo de acuerdo, pero al estar rodeado de tanta maldad humana, su corazón fue cambiando. Él prácticamente vivía en la oscuridad poniendo orden en aquellos seres mezquinos que merecían ser castigados, el recibía las almas que habían sido rechazadas del paraíso, toda aquella humanidad que no merecía volver a renacer, humanidad que no tenía una segunda oportunidad estaba a su cargo, el continuo trato, los duros escarmientos que él ordenaba, el ver toda aquella maldad reunida corrompió el débil corazón de Iamaru se contagió por la oscura humanidad.

Cuando el gran Zoll, dio vida a Ziorum todos los Dioses se reunieron para darle la bienvenida al más joven de los mundos.

El señor Inuno consciente y apenado de la situación de su hijo menor, alentó a que saliera de sus confines para que acompañara a Ziomaru a la gran celebración del nacimiento.

Iamaru se sentía incómodo de la convivencia con los Dioses, ese ya no era su mundo, eran seres puros, llenos de luz, estaba fastidiado y harto de ver tanta perfección, solo deambulaba de un lugar a otro buscando un momento de tranquilidad.

Estuvo a punto de salir de aquel hermoso palacio para regresar al inframundo, pero algo le impidió hacerlo, entre la multitud encontró la más hermosa criatura que sus ojos hubiesen visto antes , en ese momento su corazón se llenó de luz y calidez solo con observar de lejos a tan preciosa fémina, Iamaru se había enamorado como un chiquillo de la Diosa de Lumna, no quería perder de vista a tan hermoso ser, durante toda la velada la admiro de lejos, sus ojos eran hermosos, su sonrisa era hipnotizante, su piel, su cuerpo todo en ella era perfecto, en ese instante supo que él estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ella, esa Diosa le pertenecería a él.

Lo que jamás imagino fue que aquella hermosa Diosa, ya había sido cautivada por otro ser, Surei era el nombre de esa amorosa Diosa, representaba la belleza de su astro, limpio, virgen y puro como su esencia, un astro que representaría la luz en la oscuridad de Tera.

Ziomaru y Surei, se amaron desde el primer instante que se conocieron, el destino no pudo ser más condescendiente para ambos, pronto unieron sus vidas y reinaron juntos los Ziellos, es el nombre del reino de dónde vengo, lamentablemente Iamaru no lo tomó nada bien, una vez más su hermano estaba sobre él, ahora lo odia más que nunca, ya que le había arrebatado a la única criatura bella que sus ojos habían contemplado. Si él hubiera sido nombrado Rey en vez de su hermano, tendría la oportunidad de ser pareja de esa bella Diosa, pero no, en cambio fue delegado al inframundo donde jamás tendrían la oportunidad de estar con ella.

Mi rey y mi Reyna se amaban con locura, era tan evidente para todos, en el palacio de los Ziellos estábamos conscientes de ese amor arrebatado, todos fuimos testigos de esa devoción, mi señor la amaba demasiado, la idolatraba, no había nada más importante en los nueve mundo más que ella.

Al comienzo de un nuevo día, mis Dioses dieron la noticia a los nueve mundos, había engendrado a un ser producto de su amor, todos los Dioses y deidades estallaron en júbilo por la noticia, ambos eran amados y respetados por sus colegas, todo era amor y estabilidad dentro del Zollariim, esperaban con ansias la llegada de ese nuevo ser.

El tiempo paso rápido y por fin nació el primer ser de su sangre, un hermoso niño, hijo de mis Dioses, ambos lo amaban con locura y devoción, el fruto de su amor se había materializado, había nacido en carne y hueso, respiraba para alegrarles la existencia, todo el palacio iba de aquí para allá, con alegría, pues nuestros señores no paraban de reír y demostrarse amor.

Desafortunadamente la oscuridad llego a sus vidas, al enterarse Iamaru del nacimiento de su sobrino, la ira y la envidia crecieron más, ella era de él, ese pensamiento lo consumió por completo, un terrible mar de odio, rencor y maldad rebaso la poca cordura o estabilidad que le quedaba. Mi señor Ziomaru sabía de lo que su hermano sentía por su mujer pero jamás se imaginó lo que vendría; Iamaru espero el momento perfecto para infiltrar a sus arpías en el palacio, estas criaturas se encargaban de devorar los cuerpos podridos de los pecadores en el inframundo. Iamaru les dio la misión de secuestrar al pequeño, una vez en sus manos el frágil cuerpo del bebe lo dio como alimento a las arpías pues esa era su recompensa por haber realizado un buen trabajo.

El dolor embargo los Nueve mundos, el Zollariim se había ensombrecido al enterarse de semejante atrocidad, en que momento la oscuridad de la humanidad había corrompido el corazón de un Dios como Iamaru, ese Dios había cometido el peor de los sacrilegios del Zollariim, acabar con la vida de una criatura perfecta que apenas comenzaba, era la peor de las deshonras para el Reino de los Ziellos y para todas las galaxias existentes.

Para mis señores fue el peor golpe que pudieran recibir, Mi Reyna Surei quiso morir cuando descubrió lo que había pasado con su hijo, trató de acabar con su vida mucha veces pero mi rey siempre llegaba a impedirlo, Mi señor dolido, iracundo totalmente poseído por la rabia bajó al inframundo buscando venganza, necesitaba ver correr la sangre de quienes mancillaron su felicidad, peleo por días contra las arpías del inframundo que resguardaban a su traicionero hermano, los Dioses de los nueve mundos no pudieron intervenir, ya que la muerte se pagaba con muerte, mis grandes señores por la triste y la desolación de ver como sus hijos peleaban hasta que alguno cayera muerto, dieron sus vidas a Zoll, no pudieron con el deshonor de tener un hijo traidor y con un hijo Rey buscando la más encarnizada venganza.

La batalla, fue sangrienta y horrible, eran dos hermanos, dos Dioses odiándose y queriendo arrebatar la vida del otro, sus espadas chocaban y rasgaban su piel sin piedad, cuentan los guerreros que presenciaron aquella batalla, que los suelos del inframundo se tiñeron del rojo de la sangre, el piso estaba empapado de aquel líquido vital, las arpías resbalaban en su propia sangre al tratar de escapar, pero a final de cuentas mi señor Ziomaru era más fuerte, esa noche Iamaru murió a manos de su propio hermano, pero las desgracias seguirían a mi señor hasta los Ziellos.

Presa de la depresión y la paranoia Surei, veía como los niños humanos vivían en abandono, como las madres de la Tera mataban a sus hijos o los despreciaban, ella había perdido el suyo y las mujeres inhumanas acababan con la vida de sus hijos –el relato de Sia era triste, mi madre derramaba lágrimas en silencio, conmovida por el dolor de esos seres, las chicas tenían los ojos llorosos, se resistían a llorar y Kasumi miraba a punto distante al igual que Nabiki, escuchaban atentas la historia, era verdad, la historia fue horrible llena de injusticia y sufrimiento, pero yo aún no entendía que tenía que ver Akane con todo esto.

-Mi señor fue testigo de cómo mi señora se lanzó hacia la humanidad…- las imágenes de una chica cayendo desde lo alto causo gran incomodidad, que más de uno cerro los ojos al saber cómo terminaría –los Dioses no pueden mezclarse con los seres que protegen, en este caso los humanos … es una regla sumamente importante, pero mi reina no hizo caso, no le importo y bajó a la tierra, nunca había pasado esto antes, esta fue la primera vez y… en cuanto mi señora puso su alma aquí en tierra, ella murió para nacer de nuevo… - Sia miró a Soun con sus ojos llenos de Nostalgia

– Mi señora nació como su hija… señor Tendo. Surei renació como Akane por eso mi Señor vino por ella…– el asombro en todos era palpable… todos abrieron sus ojos de manera dramática –por favor entiendan a mi señor él solo vino por su esposa.

Mi mente daba vueltas en ese preciso momento ¿cómo era posible eso?.

.

.

.

.

Miré mi reflejo en el pequeño espejo del baño, pude ver como mis facciones habían cambiado, recordé aquel día que llegue a la casa de los Tendo era un chiquillo, ya mi rostro lucía diferente habían desaparecido las facciones aniñadas para darle paso a un rostro mucho más masculino y osco, nunca me había percatado de tan clara imagen como ahora. Fui un necio en querer negarme a madurar y ver mis responsabilidades, mis reacciones eran las de un niño aferrado a una libertad inexistente, por mis malas decisiones la había perdido una vez en manos de un semi Dios y por asares del destino o por benevolencia de las deidades regreso a mí, si ella venció a la muerte para estar conmigo, para que yo la protegiera, para que yo la amara, porque eso era un hecho, yo la amaba incluso más que mi propia vida. No podía dejar qué volviera a pasar, "ya no" tengo que luchar por ella, mi marimacho tiene que estar conmigo.

Y ahora todo lo notaba tan claro, Akane era lo único que me hacía ser quien soy, era la esencia de mi vida, porque sin ella no podría imaginar ningún futuro, era como si yo tampoco existiera.

Con todas aquellas afirmaciones en mi cabeza, todo me quedaba más claro, tome agua entre mis manos y lave mi rostro qué de inmediato se transformó en el de la linda pelirroja, bufé molesto al ver el femenino rostro de Ranko, su mirada era la misma, el tono de ojos era igual, mis sentimientos eran los mismos.

Ver mi transformación era como observar un ancla en cada paso que doy, tenía que acabar con mi maldición, abrí la llave del agua caliente colocando mis manos bajo el flujo directo del agua, no me importaba qué esta alcanzara una alta temperatura, sentía el escozor en mi piel, me quemaba. De forma instantánea visualice en aquel espejo mi rostro de hombre contemple cada cambio, este era el verdadero yo, este era el Ranma Saotome que siempre existió el que tenía que ser.

Salí del cuarto de baño caminando con dificultad tomándome de todo cuanto podía, al llegar a la estancia escuche los alaridos del tío Soun al hablar con algo de desesperación con Sia.

-¿Cómo es posible que mi hija sea una Diosa? ¡Usted tiene que darme más información! ¡Tiene que decirme donde esta! –los gritos de el tío Soun eran acompañados por caudales de agua que fluían por sus ojos.

-Lo siento…. Es imposible que usted pueda ir a los reinos de mi señor, yo no hago y mucho menos escribo el destino… así es como ya está trazado –la pequeña anciana hablaba con algo de congoja al ver el sufrimiento de mi inestable tío.

Como ya era su costumbre el llanto del padre de mi prometida inundaba el lugar, sus sollozos eran sonoros y sus hipidos eran incesantes cada que intentaba hablar, Kasumi lo consolaba con su mano sobre la espalda mientras le observaba de manera tierna y hasta compasiva, Nabiki por su parte estaba algo alejada de ellos siendo abrazada por su novio.

En cuanto a mi madre, ella se encontraba encendiendo un incienso frente a un improvisado altar dentro de la casa Tendo, estaba de rodillas elevando plegarias, muy posiblemente serian por el descanso del alma de Ryu. Me sentí mal por ella, mi madre tenía cierto cariño por Ryu, sabía que mantenían contacto pero nunca imagine que pudiera afectarle así, se veía bastante afligida.

Me acerque despacio a ella colocando mis manos sobres sus hombros, haciendo notar mi presencia, aunque estaba de espaldas a mí, giró su rostro mostrándome una triste sonrisa, sus ojos estaban nublados por el dolor e hinchados por el llanto, sentí lo cálido de sus labios sobre mis manos dándome un beso cargado de amor.

-Siento ser un poco llorona… -habló secando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano –pero me siento tan triste… Se supone que este día estaría lleno de alegría… en lo que cabe, ahora Akane fue secuestrada, Ryu está muerto y por poco te pierdo a ti… -de nuevo sus ojos se inundan de tristeza.

Ahora soy yo el que besa sus pequeñas manos, pegándolas a mi pecho, acunando el cuerpo de mi madre, dejé que llorara, necesitaba desahogarse, dejé que sacara todo el dolor posible, me dolía tanto verla así, me dolía tanto que se sintiera culpable.

-Tranquila mamá, veras que todo saldrá bien, iré por Akane y haremos qué Ryu tenga un lugar decenté donde depositar sus restos –yo hablaba tratando de consolarla aunque no sirvieran de mucho mis torpes palabras.

-Gracias hijo… - me contesto afligida con uan leve sonrisa.

-Cuando mi nieta me contó lo que había pasado no pude creerle… -de súbito la voz de la vieja Cologne nos interrumpió, haciendo acto de presencia.

–Por lo que puedo ver todo es verdad… yerno quiero conocer a esa tal Sia… -yo aún no caí en cuenta de la presencia de la anciana, aunque siempre se presentaban sin ser llamadas, de vez en cuando me sorprendía su osadía.

No supe en que momento Xiampu había corrido con su abuela para contarle todo lo ocurrido, pero por alguna razón estaba ahí parada detrás de Cologne, al parecer había cambiado sus ropas por algo mas cómodo, tal vez ambas esperaban un combate ya que siendo guerreras amazonas esa era su esencia.

-Alguien pregunta por mí… - dijo Sia alejándose de mi tío Soun qué seguía histérico, Sia se posiciono frente a la abuela Cologne flotando en su pequeña nube personal de lo más despreocupada.

Cologne no pareció inmutarse ante el detalle del ser celestial frente a ella, no se había alarmado simplemente le observo fríamente evaluando la situación.

-Por lo que veo, si eres un ser celestial… -afirmaba la abuela tratando de minimizar la situación.

-Lo soy… Pero ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? – contesto Sia con una leve sonrisa y con actitud confiada.

-Mi nieta me informó que había hecho acto de presencia un ser celestial, el cual se llevó a la menor de las Tendo, también qué la vida del joven Kumon había sido arrebatada… entre otras cosas –las palabras de Cologne eran tranquilas como si de una plática común se tratara, parecía que la importancia de los hechos no le interesaba.

El ser celestial frente a ella miró a Xiampu que se encontraba a la espalda de Cologne, al parecer le disgusto que aquella información privilegiada se corriera por todo Nerima.

Unos minutos después Mousse apareció con una vestimenta diferente a sus típicas túnicas, llevaba un enorme libro en las manos –perdona mi descortesía, mi nombre es Cologne…una de las matriarcas del clan de las Amazonas, mi nieta tomará pronto el lugar como líder de la tribu, y en todos mis años jamás tuve conocimientos de sus existencias… ni siquiera en los libros sagrados... - hizo ademan señalando el viejo libro de cuero y seda qué Mouse poseía.

Caminé con paso lento hacia ellos tratando de descifrar la mirada de Sia pero no había nada en ella, su rostro seguía inexpresivo pero con una sonrisa que no demostraba nada.

-Conozco su tribu… -esas palabras descolocaron a todos por igual –la gran tribu amazonas de las tierras altas del valle de Ballangara, donde las mujeres guerreras asumen el control sobre el hombre y hacen de sus costumbres un vil acuerdo matrimonial… -aunque su cara parecía no mostrar ninguna emoción el tono en cada palabra era de total sarcasmo.

A Cologne no le gustó para nada como se refería a su dichoso clan, claramente todos estábamos con sientes del tono qué Sia utilizaba pero nadie decía nada, nos limitábamos a solo observar las reacciones de las dos amazonas dentro de la estancia.

-Más respeto para mi clan… - escupía cada palabra con un serio semblante Cologne - nosotras somos poderosas, únicas y cuidamos una de la otra… qué los hombre no tengan el mismo poder y valor no significa que sean menos importantes… -trataba de explicar. Levantando la barbilla, vanagloriándose de lo que para ella era honor.

-Ustedes se basan sus creencias en ideas tiranas y algo fuera de lógica… Ideas qué fueron arraigadas de una simple subordinada de mi señor, ella jamás acató ordenes… ¿si? - afirmó a las mudas preguntas que se formulaban en la mente de Cologne –a quien tú y tu tribu idolatran, basando sus ideales, y costumbres. No era más que una lacaya de mi señor Ziomaru –sus palabras herían la firme creencia de la anciana amazona –ese ser tenía ideas algo fuera de la realidad, era una vil ladrona qué bajó a la tierra huyendo de mi señor –parecía burlase a cada palabra –Amazonia siempre llegaba al límite con la avaricia y eso no le gustó nada a Ziomaru mi señor, fue por eso que decidió huir, pero en su camino se encontró a un pequeño grupo de viajeros los cuales morían de hambre, las esposas de esos viajeros hicieron un pacto con Amazonia, dando la vida de sus esposos a cambio de fuerza, y como acto de despedida a sus compañeros de vida, dieron el último gesto de amor hacia ellos, besando su mejilla para después, cortar su cuello de lado a lado… - ante aquella confección mis ojos y los de las amazonas presentes se abrieron con asombro, Sia se refería al famoso beso de la muerte

–Aun no entiendo como mi señor no acabo con sus vidas, por llevar a cabo actos tan bajos y banales en nombre de su"Honor"…-

Hacía hincapié en la última palabra –Él podría acabar con todas ustedes tan fácilmente, pero mi señor es tan benevolente, que prefiere darles vida, aunque estén engañadas haciendo atrocidades, tal vez mi señor piense que su ignorancia es el pecado que ustedes tienen-

En ese momento al terminar de hablar hubo un silencio incomodo, en los años que yo conocí a las amazonas nunca las había visto tan humilladas, especialmente la abuela de Xiampu.

-Creo que no es hora de sacar viejas rencillas por el momento –comentó Nabiki interrumpiendo la desagradable burbuja que se había formado.

-Nabiki tiene razón ahora la prioridad, mi prioridad es Akane -dije restando importancia al asunto entre Sia y las amazonas.

Sia giró levemente su rostro para verme con un gesto de incomodo fastidio –No entiendo por qué mi señora sea tu prioridad –avanzó hacia mí con una velocidad sobrenatural dejando una estela brillante dorada a su paso –mi señora está en muy buenas manos, está en su hogar… Con quien tiene que estar… - no deje que terminará de hablar, la interrumpí ya qué sus palabras solo hicieron qué un odio creciera dentro de mí, no podía tolerar qué siguiera hablando como si Akane fuera en verdad propiedad de ese tal Ziomaru.

-¡Deja de referirte a Akane como tu señora! ¡Ella no está en su hogar, ella no pertenece ahí, esta es su casa, aquí está su familia! –yo ya estaba muy alterado ante sus palabras me exasperaba que no entendiera el lugar de Akane, que parte de "mi prometida" no entendía.

-Ranma cariño.. Tenemos que serenarnos, pensar con mente clara y ver qué podemos hacer nosotros desde aquí –mi madre tocó mi brazo tratando de calmarme –tiene que haber alguna forma de llegar a ella…. ¿Verdad? –ahora su atención se fijaba en la pequeña anciana que parecía levitar en su nube.

Todas las miradas de fijaron en Sia, queriendo encontrar respuestas, anhelando una esperanza que saliera de su boca.

-Aunque existiera, no podría ayudarlos de verdad… Solo estoy aquí para curar los heridos qué dejó atrás mi señor, mucho ya eh fallado con hablar acerca de nuestro mundo y estoy segura que mis Dioses no estarán contento con mi indiscreción.-

-Por favor señora… -suplicó Kasumi. - Akane es mi hermana, la quiero de vuelta, por favor se lo imploro… -la voz de Kasumi se había quebrado, posándose de rodillas ante la petición, estaba suplicando por volver a ver a su hermana menor.

-Lo siento niña –habló Sia con cierta compresión en su voz, Kasumi se veía afligida y sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas –pero yo no puedo hacer algo así… yo no tengo el poder, ni la autorización de revelar el camino a los Ziellos…-

-Entonces si existe una manera –hable esperanzado por la frase dicha por la mujer.

-Lo siento muchacho, mis labios están sellados, solo puedo decirles que mi señora esta donde pertenece, y donde nadie la puede lastimar jamás… -esas fueron sus palabras antes de desaparecer poco a poco, su cuerpo se disipo despacio dejando un aura dorada donde antes estaba su presencia.

-¡Espere! ¡No se vaya! ¡Maldición! –grite al ver su partida, tomé mi brazo lastimado con fuerza para tratar de caminar hacia ella y poder detenerla pero fue inútil, cuando quise reaccionar Sia ya se había evaporado ante nuestros ojos –esto no puede estar pasando ¡Maldición! Era la única conexión que teníamos con ese loco –mis ánimos habían caído hasta el suelo -¿ahora como podre ir por Akane?-

-Por lo menos sabemos que hay una forma de ir por Akane –la voz de Ryoga me regreso a la realidad.

-¿Pero cómo saber si es verdad? Esa anciana pudo mentir… - habló Nabiki caminando despacio hacia el jardín para contemplar el cielo, tratando se serenar sus emociones -... Aun no proceso todo esto… ¿Akane una Diosa? Es mucho para mí –su semblante se veía confuso y triste, mientras sus ojos se posaban en el cielo.

-Ella no es una Diosa, ese tal Ziomaru esta confundiéndola… Eso es todo, y voy a encontrar la manera de traerla de regreso –no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, ella era mi marimacho, la chica ruda y dulce a la que yo amaban.

-Cuenta conmigo Ranma.. - sentí en mi hombro la mano de Ryoga tratando de brindarme apoyo y solidaridad agradecí ese gesto, pues sabía que era sincero, yo conocía sus sentimientos hacia mi prometida, por lo cual su determinación se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Abuela aquí está el libro que me pidió buscar… -escuché a Mousse hablar, la vieja Cologne y Xiampu seguían sin moverse y estaban profundamente indignadas por las revelaciones de aquel ser celestial.

-¡Oiga abuela! ¿Es cierto lo que Sia dijo de su tribu? –pregunte con asombro.

Cologne tomó el libro de manera brusca de las manos de Mousse, observándolo con detenimiento los escritos en la portada, hojeo un poco el interior de este para después posar su fría vista en mí.

-No creo, lo que ella a dicho… - esa fue su escueta respuesta –me niego a creer que mi clan diera sus comienzo de esa manera y aquí están las pruebas que lo avalan –con su arrugado dedo mostraba un pequeño párrafo de los manuscritos del enorme libro.

-La verdad yo sí creo en lo que Sia mencionó… -hable despreocupado, ante su dichoso escrito.

-¿Cómo puedes creer en ella y en nosotros no? –reclamo Xiampu con el rostro rojo a causa del enojo.

-El beso de la muerte…-dije –me lo diste a mí cuando fui a entrenar a china, y me buscaste hasta casi matarme, se lo diste a Akane y al poco tiempo apareció sin memoria… -mi voz sonaba irónica, recordándoles sus fechorías –ustedes son nefastas –

-¡Pero no somos capaces de asesinar a nadie! –decía Xiampu tratando de limpiar su mullida integridad de guerrera amazona.

-No lo sabemos… Aun –pude ver como ambas se ofuscaban ante mis palabras.

-Estas ofendiendo a mi tribu, a mi Nieta y a mi… Cuida tus palabras yerno, hemos venido aquí para ayudar, nos conoces y estas creyendo las palabras de alguien que no sabemos que intenciones tenga… bien, dijo que su señor la había mandado… ¿quién manda a su súbdito para curar a los heridos qué el mismo causó? No veo nada de sentido en esto… -

-La abuela tiene razón… - comentó Ryoga –todo esto es muy raro… Y no debemos confiar en ella, en esa tal Sia...-

-Algo me dice, aquí adentro –toque mi pecho –qué Sia habla con la verdad… Pero está bien, también creeré en Xiampu y su abuela –esas últimas palabras me costaba decirlas, no quería confiar en ellas pero no tenia opción.

-Haces lo correcto yerno… ahora díganme lo que saben –habló mientras se ponía cómoda en la estancia, tomando un lugar en la pequeña mesa junto a los otros integrantes de la familia.

-Esto será largo… -después de eso Nabiki comenzó a relatar toda la información que Sia nos había brindado hace unas horas, me aleje de ahí con mucho trabajo pues mi cuerpo aun no me respondía del todo, necesita ver el cielo estrellado, algunos relámpagos iluminaban ciertas zonas de aquel manto oscuro, quería que el cielo me hablara dándome algo que yo pudiera descifrar para correr tras ella.

-Akane, donde quiera que estés… iré por ti… -esa frase me llenaba de dolor y nostalgia.

.

.

.

.

Ziomaru

Mis pensamientos estaban en lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, cuando la encontré mi mundo volvía a tener sentido, como hacía años no sentía, cuando mis ojos la ubicaron entre aquellas personas mis entrañas ardían en fuego vivo, recordando los momentos inolvidable qué pasamos juntos. Cuando la tuve entre mis brazos el aliento volvió a mi cuerpo, sentí esa calidez inundar mi corazón, la añoraba tanto, yo podría hacer cualquier cosa por ella… incluso baje a la Tera aunque esto me llevara a condenar mi vida.

Pero algo salió mal, se suponía que a sus veinte años la esencia de Surei debió de haber despertado por completo, ella no recordaba nada… o tal vez no quería hacerlo y eso me dolía, me frustraba en gran manera, en mi mente ese reencuentro lo había visualizado muy diferente, por momentos ella pareció aceptarlo, y sé que me recordó por unos instantes, su beso fue tan cálido, nuestros labios aun mantenían la memoria de los encuentros carnales que tuvimos.

Al escuchar de sus labios el nombre de ese humano perdí los estribos, sentí ira recorrer mi cuerpo, los celos me invadieron, el tono en su voz de preocupación, de amor hacia él me enfureció. Utilice mi espada en contra de él por intentar tocarla, por pensar que podía arrebatarla de mis brazos, herí a dos hombre, eso era algo imperdonable, se supone que la humanidad está bajo mi protección y yo mismo fui el que uso su poder en contra de ellos, yo fui su enemigo, mi gestión había sido cuestionable, mi tarea como Dios fallo rotundamente.

Necesitaba que Sia regresará pronto, prefería tener noticias de su propio boca, qué mirar por el balcón hacia la humanidad, no podía enfrentar mis propios actos y consecuencias. Me sentía avergonzado de utilizar mi espada sobre los mortales que debía de proteger.

Estaba tan impaciente, caminaba de un lugar a otro tomando mi rostro, despeinando mi cabello sabía que mis acciones me traerían consecuencias, pero lo peor era la actitud de ella. Mis ojos se paseaban por todo lo largo de esa habitación, contemplando las grandes ventanas y todos aquellos muebles tan ornamentados que adornaban el ambiente de esa estancia. Los grandes tronos lucían impecables en tonos dorados, los tapetes estaban relucientes pues todos en el palacio conocían la noticia de la llegada de la Reina de los Ziellos.

-Mi señor… -la voz de un sirviente llama mi atención, haciendo una reverencia a pocos metros de mi –mi señora sigue descansando, ya se encuentra instalada en sus aposentos, mi señor –

-Está bien… Retírate –este rápidamente asintió obedeciendo al instante regresando a sus actividades.

Ahora solo me restaba esperar, y sinceramente lo detestaba, ya había esperado por mucho tiempo, mi paciencia estaba al tope, mientras hacía uso de mi poco control mental, recordé las grandes travesías que tuve que pasar para poder llegar a ella, para poder encontrarla, Sia me había apoyado en todo aquello, exponiéndola al propio exilio e incluso a la muerte por Zoll, pero aun así me acompaño por lealtad, por ese amor maternal a su Reina y a mí.

Al final después de ver mi desesperación, e incluso mi poca estabilidad mental Zoll me guio a donde encontraría todas mis respuestas. Él era el Dios de todos los universos, el astro mayor, él lo sabía desde un principio pero no podía decírmelo ya que quebrantaría la estabilidad entre los mundos al brindarme información privilegiada.

Sus palabras aun retumbaban en mi mente.

"solo te lo diré una vez así que presta atención, Surei como Diosa murió al instante que su cuerpo tocó el plano terrestre, esa es una falta que no se perdona, por lo cual ella no reencarnara en un ser mítico, ni mágico, ella vivirá bajo las sombras de un ser ordinario, su esencia estará dormida en un humano, ella no despertara hasta cumplir veinte "

En ese momento en que mis pensamientos volaban el destello característico de Sia apareció frente a mí, haciendo por fin su esperada aparición.

-Por un momento creí que los humanos te habían retenido… Sia -

-Para nada mi señor, los humanos a pesar de estar preocupados y bastante enojados no fueron hostiles –la actitud de Sia era siempre tan pacifica, que se podía sentir paz al escucharla hablar.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? –pregunté

-Por supuesto mi señor, solo que… hubo un pequeño problema –desvíe la mirada y arquee una de mis cejas esperando su respuesta –uno de los humanos qué usted hirió en su combate… murió, mi señor no pude hacer nada por él, fue demasiado tarde.

-¿Y el otro? –

-El otro joven…pude evitar que el veneno de Hasishi siguiera avanzando, solo que la recuperación será tardía, tal vez en un mes pueda usar la mitad de su cuerpo dañado –

-Está bien Sia… Te Llamaré después para que sigas informándome de todo lo ocurrido en la Tera… Tendré que infórmale a Zoll qué he quitado una vida humana, en lo que regreso estas a cargo del cuidado de Surei… no me defraudes -

-Jamás mi señor… -sin más explicación, ni recomendaciones salí de aquel lugar, conocía los alcances y la responsabilidad de Sia.

.

.

.

.

Akane

Veo como la espada se adentra sin compasión en el cuerpo de Ranma, no miro brotar sangre pero la vida en sus ojos se extingue, el brillo en sus iris se pierde, al mismo tiempo el miedo se apodera de mí, el terror de no verlo jamás me lleva a pensar que; todo es por mi culpa.

-Ranma… ¿Ranma? ¡Despierta! ¡Ranmaaa! -

Y sin más despierto agitada, nerviosa, mi frente está cubierta por una tenue capa de sudor, es tanto el sobresalto que mi cuerpo se incorporó de la superficie acolchada, mi respiración es irregular, trato de serenarme y poner mis pensamientos en orden. En medio de una leve penumbra, visualizo el lugar en el que me encuentro, estoy sobre una cama, entre frescas y perfumadas sábanas, el delicado olor inunda mis fosas nasales, son cítricos y flores, estoy consciente que no es mi habitación, no es mi hogar, no es mi lugar.

-¿Dónde estoy?... –salgo de la cama desorientada, coloco mis pies en el frio piso, al sentir la temperatura en mi piel mis ojos ubican de inmediato la textura de este, me sorprendo al ver un hermoso y elegante suelo marmoleado en tonos blancos y marfiles, mi vista sigue delineando mis pies y veo detenidamente lo que llevo puesto, es una hermosa túnica en seda con ligeros detalles de encaje blanco, esta pulcramente anudada al frente.

-Oh no… no puede ser –musito para mí misma, mi mente comienza a atar la historia con mis visiones, el sueño qué creí tener realmente ocurrió, Ranma estaba herido, posiblemente muerto y yo me encontraba muy lejos de todos, no sabía con exactitud dónde me encontraba. Enfoque mi atención en lo que me rodeaba en ese momento, en los detalles y obviamente pude reconocer el lugar, lo había visto en muchas ocasiones en mis sueños, esta habitación, esta cama, cada mueble era exactamente el mismo, era la habitación de ellos dos… -Surei… -ese nombre vino a mi mente, todo era real, tan real como qué Ranma fue herido con la espada de un Dios y… Ryu… Ryu también había sido perjudicado por las acciones de un Dios.

Camine deprisa hasta los amplios ventanales y abrí los cristales de golpe, el paisaje era sublime, los matices quitaban el aliento, la combinación de colores era hermoso, la gama natural lucia exquisita para cualquier ojo humano que tuviera el privilegio de ver aquello, camine uno cuantos pasos saliendo a la enorme plataforma, el aire puro lleno mis pulmones, seguí caminando despacio hasta alcanzar el borde de aquel lugar, al estar parada sobre el nivel los recuerdos aparecieron de nuevo en mi mente agolpándose en mi mullida integridad, este era el lugar donde "Ella" acabo con su vida. De mis orbes brotaron lágrimas qué me esforzaba al máximo para no dejar salir, los malditos recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza como agujas, sangrantes y dolorosas.

Las palabras desesperadas de Ziomaru al momento de la tragedia daban vueltas en mi cabeza, podía experimentar el calvario que expresaba en su tono de voz, los llantos incesantes de los bebes qué habían arrastrado a Surei a lanzarse al vacío me martirizaba, coloque las manos sobre mis oídos para ya no escucharlo pero los lamentos traspasaban mi piel y carne, los sonidos eran tan nítidos que mi estabilidad flaqueo.

-¡Ya para! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya no más! –mis peticiones eran hacia alguien imaginario que solo existía dentro de mí, mis lamentos eran agonizantes, me desplome en el piso sollozando, cubriendo mis oídos, tomándolos con desesperación, sentía como mi boca jadeaba ante la desesperación de la traición de mi mente. Estaba recostada en la plataforma echa un ovillo, cuando inesperadamente el cálido tacto sobre mis hombros llamó mi atención.

-Mi señora… tranquila, no reprima el dolor de su corazón, deje qué salga… créame eso la hará sentir mejor -mire a la mujer mayor que me observaba apenada, pero que con aquellas palabras trataba de ayudarme, no sé por qué, pero seguí su consejo, despacio despegue las manos de mi cabeza, dejándolas reposar a mis costados, rosando ligeramente el suelo, cerré mis parpados con fuerza, dándole rienda suelta a mis emociones… afloraron de manera espontánea, fluyendo cual hoja, siendo llevada de manera armoniosa en la corriente de un riachuelo.

Me abrazó maternalmente, rodeo con sus brazos mi cuerpo, sintiéndome acompañada en aquella habitación tan grande, necesitaba que alguien me alentara y me dijera una y otra vez que todo estaría bien.

-Shhhh… ya, ya… todo mejorará, ya está en casa… -la escuchaba sin parar de llorar por bastante tiempo, tenía que desahogar un poco mi atribulado pecho, el líquido salino se secó en mis mejillas, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de limpiarlo, solo resbalaban por mi rostro. No me percate del momento en el que deje de sollozar, estaba tan agotada de la catarsis que tuve, que mis ojos estaban fijos en un punto distante, recordando la felicidad que experimente en estas cuatro paredes, comparando de inmediato lo feliz que era en el Dojo, a pesar de todos los malos entendidos que ocurrían en Nerima, y a mi mente llegaban imágenes a manera de flashazos de los rostros de Ranma, Ziomaru, el olor característico de la madera del Dojo, los verdes prados de los diferentes paraísos que inundaban los Ziellos… mi compromiso con Ranma y mi… futuro e inexistente matrimonio con él. Unas cuantas lágrimas más salieron de mis ojos, no podría manejar estas dos situaciones, no era tan fuerte y jamás lo sería.

-¿Mucho mejor? –asentí ante su pregunta, mientras disfrutaba de sus caricias sobre mis cabellos –me alegra… será mejor que entremos, yo le sugiero qué no salga por el momento, no hasta que esté lista –me puse en pie alisando la ligera túnica que llevaba puesta, camine despacio dejándome guiar por la gentil anciana.

-Gracias… -mire el rostro de la mujer frente a mí, dándole una sonrisa sincera. Me senté al borde de la cama, palpando la suavidad de las diferentes texturas sobre esta, mis ojos se paseaban por los decorados pilares que sostenían las telas traslucidas que enmarcaban el lecho matrimonial, una característica escena de mis sueños llego de súbito a mi cerebro haciéndome sonrojar de forma furiosa, preferí bajar la cabeza y mirar el suelo por unos minutos –yo… yo… no sé cómo agradecerle sus atenciones, me siento apenada.

-Mi señora... no tiene por qué decirlo y usted no se imagina lo feliz que me siento al tenerla de vuelta… -no dije nada, solo la mire a los ojos y una que otra lágrima broto sin permiso.

Nos observamos una a la otra cuando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse nos sorprendió ligeramente, dándole paso a un cuerpo masculino, que por mis sueños me era bastante familiar.

-Sia… déjame a solas con Surei –me tense con el solo hecho d escuchar su varonil voz, tan ronca y gutural que me hacía estremecer, erguí mi cuerpo rápido levantándolo de mi cómoda posición, giré mi cuerpo en su totalidad hacia la puerta, para verle mejor, su semblante era tan serio, sus ojos tenían esa profundidad, en la que te perderías por horas descifrando cada una de las astillas doradas de sus ojos, su porte gallardo tan único.

-Si, mi señor… Con permiso, mi señora –observe como el pequeño cuerpo de Sia se marchaba despacio de la alcoba, los nervios se apoderaron de mí instantáneamente, trague en seco y solo rogaba a todas las deidades existentes qué sé mantuviera lo más distante de mí.

Una vez fuera la anciana, Ziomaru cerró la puerta, mi cuerpo no se movía estaba paralizado ante las sensaciones que experimentaba, las ordenes que mi cerebro emitía eran ignoradas abismalmente.

-Tenemos mucho que hablar, mucho qué explicar y comenzaré por una pregunta ¿Quién es el humano…? –su semblante era serio, frio y hasta calculador. No había nada de expresión en su rostro, solo una extraña mueca con la que trataba de disimular sus celos.

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Cómo manejar esta situación, lo mejor posible? estaba asustada, confundida… solo pedía qué las cosas no se complicaran más.

-Espero tu respuesta… -esa voz dirigiéndose a mí, mis manos eran un atentico manojo de nervios, me tomaba de ellas, jugando con mis dedos, contemplándolas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, no podía sostener la mirada en sus ojos, estaba avergonzada, con la cabeza inclinada descuidando los movimientos del ser frente a mí, apenas y soy consciente de lo sigiloso de sus pasos.

-Yo… yo…- estoy tan distraída por su presencia que ni siquiera puedo articular una contestación coherente.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y no los confunda, hay sierto terminos qué serán estraños pero por eso les pondré un pequeño glosario aquí abajo. ⬇️

**Zoll** \- sol

**Zollariim** \- sería como el sistema solar.

**Tera** \- Tierra

L**umna** \- luna

**Ziorum **\- pluton

**Zielo** \- cielo

Con forme la historia avanse más nombre saldrán y yo les pondré el glosario.

Quiero agrádeser a todas esas personitas qué sé toman su tiempo en leerme, no saben lo mucho que lo agradezco, en estos tiempos difíciles para muchos escribir y leer estas locas historias son un respiro, una pequeña distrasaion para dejar la imaginación volar….

También quiero agradecer a mi super y mega amiga/Beta , sip! Ya la considero mi amiga, por ayudarme estos capitulos, ella también tiene mucho que ver que esta historia tenga su sabor y todo, Jaly eres suuuper!

I love you tu yoyo hahahaha!

También quiero hacerles una recomendación, pasen a leer el fic llamado **Dioses guardianes****, **va en su primer capítulo, pero promete ponerse cada vez mejor, pásenle qué aquí hay para llevar!

Mil besos a: **A. Redfox, GabyCo, Benani0125, felicius,Guest 1,LlekBM, Guest2,Clarissaleggs, Ranma84, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Lu-chan87, Saritanimelove, Guest 3,flinchan, Mariconchita, cameronB., Azul princess y a Guest 4.**

Gracias de corazón!

Una vez más mil disculpas por los errores que pueden llegar ver, esas malditas se esconden y hacen aparición cuando menos lo piensen.

Pronto estará el siguiente capítulo de

**Después de ti, después de todo. **

Prometo muchas cosas super buenas, desde una cita al ginecólogo hasta la llegada de siertas amazonas queriendo hacer justicia…

Chaooo!


	4. Chapter 4 Debilidad, Deseo y Miedo

**Los Personajes de "Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

**SUREI**

Debilidad, Deseo y Miedo

Capitulo (4)

/

Caminó hacia mí con paso lento y elegante, sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro, aunque no necesitaba gestos para transmitir sus pensamientos, todo era reflejado en sus ojos, el oro líquido de sus pupilas brillada en la penumbra de la habitación, sus orbes se asemejaban a la feroz mirada de un animal asechando a su presa, en este particular caso, yo desempeñaba el papel de la angustiada presa.

Me quedé totalmente inmóvil, estaba estática en mi lugar, tenía miedo, mi estabilidad mental se encontraba al límite, a cada paso que él daba hacia mí, sentía lo fuerte y alta que era su figura, su presencia en definitiva quitaba el aliento a cualquiera, mi cuerpo temblaba como una hoja que mecía al viento, me sentía tan pequeña ante ese hombre, de personalidad hasta cierto punto sombría.

Trague duro y mire a mí alrededor buscando algo que me salvará del incomodo momento, ingenuamente buscaba la distracción o interrupción de alguien, como en múltiples veces ocurrió con mi familia o las prometidas de Ranma, Ahora necesitaba que algo así pasase.

-¿Tienes miedo de mí? –Preguntó con seriedad, no pude responder nada, mis labios no articulaban palabra –No tienes por qué, tú me conoces... –su voz era tan gruesa y varonil –te conozco y puedes llegar a sentir por mi muchas cosas, pero nunca deberías de sentir miedo –se dirigía hacia mí sereno, derritiéndome con sus palabras y con aquellos ojos que me transportaban a otro mundo.

-Me... me incomoda su proximidad… es todo –en ese momento el varón que se encontraba frente a mí detuvo su acercamiento, arqueando una de sus delgadas cejas, endureciendo instantáneamente sus facciones –usted, me sigue confundiendo, yo… no soy a quien usted busca, la persona a la que menciona no soy yo, de verdad lo siento mucho –seguía manteniendo el mismo argumento, no quería tener un acercamiento con él, mi mente era una vil maraña de sentimientos y recuerdos, tan solo estar ahí, esta habitación era un problema qué apenas lograba manejar, todos los rincones de aquel lugar me recordaban mis alucinaciones, podía escuchar los jadeos y gemidos de las innumerables noches de pasión que ambos vivieron, casi podía oler el aroma de los cuerpos llenándose de lujuria, invadiendo sus anatomías.

-Te... ¿Incomoda? –Repitió y sentí como su tono de voz cambiaba, en su semblante pude ver como la denigración se dibujó – quieres decir que si fuera el humano quien se te acercara ¿estarías complacida? –Al formular el cuestionamiento se estaba ofuscando cada vez más – ¡¿Su presencia si la toleraras?! –al escuchar su notable cambio de humor, me sobresalte, no pude evitar estremecerme ante el volumen de su voz, me mordí el labio inferior por inercia, esperando la siguiente reacción, pero esta no apareció.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando despertar de ese sueño, necesitaba que todo acabara. Todo se volvió silencio, no emitía ningún sonido, yo estaba expectante esperando algún grito, incluso algún golpe que denotara su malestar, pero en cambio lo único que percibí fue un agradable calor cerca de mí, su aliento acariciaba mi rostro, era cálido y dulce, podía saborearlo, y mi mente rememoraba ese sabor en mis labios.

-No... no es eso… -esa frase salió a duras penas de mi boca, totalmente forzada a mantener la cordura.

-Dime entonces…. ¿Él te agrada? ¿Te gusta...? ¿Qué representa para ti, ese humano? –mantuve todo el tiempo los ojos cerrados, sentí el tacto de una suave caricia cubrir mis mejillas, la tibieza de su piel chocó en mi frente, la incertidumbre provocó qué abriera poco a poco mis parpados, al fijar mi nublada mirada lo único que pude percibir fue su acongojado rostro, haciendo contacto con el mío, su frente estaba sobre la mía una a una, deslizaba sus manos con parsimonia delineando mi rostro, bajando despacio por mi cuello y hombros, siguiendo su camino por todo lo largo de mis brazos, sus palmas eran esperas, fuertes y a la vez tan sutiles con mi piel –dime ¿te excita ese hombre al que lastime? –

El escucharle pronunciar esas preguntas produjo en mí un exquisito calor, que corrió por todo mi cuerpo, era imposible no tener ese tipo de reacción a un simple cuestionamiento, pero que era cierto.

-No tienes una idea de lo que pasé al no tenerte junto a mí... era como vivir en la eterna oscuridad, en medio de toda esta luz, sentí como mi corazón se helaba ante mi soledad, eres como la sed que jamás pude saciar… -su tono de voz era gutural, denotaba pesar a cada frase pronunciada, mi vista estaba puesta en el armonioso movimiento de sus labios.

Sus palabras tan envolventes me mantenían en un estado de ensueño, me hipnotizaba, su voz era tan magistral que no podía evitar estremecerme. Su aliento chocando en mi rostro, mentiría si dijera que no quería saborearlo, lentamente dio un pequeño paso hacia mí sin despegar nuestras frentes yo por inercia retrocedí ante su avance.

–Eres tú... eres tú, siempre serás tú... –afirmaba cada vez más seguro.

-Yo... yo no... –no sabía que decir, mis pensamientos estaban confundidos, mi garganta se encontraba seca y no lograba articular algo coherente...

-Sshhhh, no digas nada... –calló mis torpes monosílabos –solo deja que tu cuerpo diga lo que tenga que decir –sentí en mis pantorrillas como el espacio que existía entre mi cuerpo y la cama se había terminado, no supe cómo fue, pero ya estaba contra el lecho que en mis sueños compartí con él.

Con un movimiento lento y delicado tomó mi cintura, colocándome sobre la cómoda superficie, mi cuerpo estaba completamente tumbado en el acolchado edredón, mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse sentía miedo, sospechaba cuales eran sus intenciones, pero yo simplemente estaba petrificada debajo de él, viendo su hermoso rostro.

-De verdad. No soy quien usted cree, mi nombre es Akane… Akane Tendo... –colocó su imponente anatomía sobre mí, dejando caer un poca más su peso en mí, rozándonos, ignorando mis palabras.

Posiciono sus piernas a los costados de mi cuerpo y sus brazos a cada lado de mí, inclinándose hacia delante, quedando a pocos centímetros nuestros rostros, su cabello caía a los laterales de su masculino rostro, como una cortina de brillantes hilos plateados.

Ubico su dedo índice sobre mis labios a manera de callar mi dialogo.

-Shhh... Yo sé quién eres –su extremidad delineo mis bordes con extrema lentitud, su dorada mirada estaba fija en mi boca, su mano bajó con lentitud por mi mentón, rozando mi cuello, acaricio mi clavícula, llegando tortuosamente al nacimiento de mis senos donde se detuvo por unos momentos, vi como su boca se entreabría y tragó duro la poca saliva que tenía en su cavidad, relamió sus labios mientras observaba mi cuerpo, sus ojos se habían paseado por el camino que sus manos habían surcado.

-De… deténgase... por favor –rogué con visible debilidad en mis palabras.

-No lo haré, tu cuerpo lo pide al igual que el mío… Mi Reina –mientras yo miraba sus labios moverse al hablar, su masculina mano se posó sobre mi seno, percibí sus caricias bruscas en esa parte de mi cuerpo, su mano se cerraba aprisionando mi busto, no pude evitar dejar salir un quejido, fue como si me faltara el oxígeno de repente, abriendo mi boca exhalando una bocanada de aire.

Su extremidad se paseaba por mi redondo pecho, sentía como su palma amasaba mi cuerpo, ante sus mimos otro sonido salió de mi boca, parecido a un gemido involuntario, no quería verle a los ojos, estaba muy apenada de sentir todas aquellas sensaciones, yo era una... traicionera por experimentar esas cosas.

Rogaba internamente porque esto parara de una vez, estaba totalmente abrumada, era muy diferente las sensaciones en un sueño comparadas con vivirlas en carne propia.

El pulgar del hombre sobre mí, hacia movimientos circulares en la cima de mi pecho para despertar aún más mis sentidos, y lo estaba logrando. Sonrió de forma ladina, un gesto que jamás espere ver en su frio rostro, estaba por cerrar mis ojos, cuando deje de sentir el tacto en mi seno, me sorprendí pues su mano estaba surcando caminos concupiscentes.

Lentamente llego a mi entre pierna, mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa que me causo su atrevimiento, toco la zona al sur de mi cuerpo muy sutilmente, donde me delataba todo este juego de caricias.

-Lo ves... te dije que tu cuerpo me llamaba, me necesita –esa frase salió casi en un susurro, tan ronco que mi cuerpo instantáneamente se erizó, al terminar de pronunciar la última palabra su boca aprisionó mis labios en un beso demandante, lleno de rudeza, sentía su vibrar en cada succión de su boca.

Su mano de movía en mi entre pierna, sobre la suave tela de mi prenda, ante tales movimientos mi boca se abrió, dejando salir el placer qué estaba experimentando. Ziomaru aprovechó esa oportunidad para devorar mi aliento a placer, su tibia lengua danzaba en mi cavidad, era cálida y húmeda.

Gimió con fuerza liberando mi boca, para seguir mimando mi mentón y cuello, sus caricias eran deliciosas, sabía cómo besarme, esos tibios caminos imaginarios que surcaba en mi piel con sus labios, dientes y lengua me hacían estar inmersa en mis placeres.

Percibí su piel tocando directamente mi intimidad, sus dedos se paseaban por mi cuerpo ya sin ninguna barrera de por medio, había deslizado mis prendas hacia un lado, tocaba la húmeda piel de mi anatomía, la cual era visiblemente excitada.

Jadié sonoramente al sentir la intromisión de sus manos en cuerpo, cerré los ojos con mucha más fuerza, mi mente me gritaba que lo que experimentaba no era correcto, pero mi cuerpo contradecía a la razón. Estaba tan entregada a las diversas sensaciones que abrumaban mi cuerpo, cuando de súbito unos profundos ojos azules se instalaron en mi mente, pude ver la decepción en su rostro. No, no podía ser, no podía hacerle esto a él.

Posicione mis manos entre nuestros acalorados cuerpos, impulsando su pecho con toda la fuerza qué pude, lo separé lo suficiente para poder salir de mi prisión, me removí con rapidez entre él y la acolchada superficie, baje de la cama con pasos rápidos, corrí al otro lado de la habitación, pegándome en una de las paredes. Mi pecho subía y bajaba estaba agitada no por el esfuerzo, si no por lo que él despertaba en mí, todo ese deseo carnal, los sueños, los besos y sus caricias me volverían loca.

Vi su descolocado semblante, aún permanecía recostado en la cama, me miro con algo de desconcierto y pude contemplar como su mirada se transformó en una iracunda y fría, su mandíbula se apretó conteniendo estallar en rabia.

No emitió sonido alguno, no pronuncio palabra, irguió su cuerpo cual largo es, dándome la espalda, caminó hacia la salida con grandes zancadas, azotando con fuerza bruta la puerta al salir.

Al verlo retirarse de la habitación suspire aliviada, definitivo aquello había dejado sensaciones nuevas para mí, era verdad que estaba deseosa de más, mi cuerpo estaba sensible, completamente receptivo ante los diferentes estímulos que aquel hombre me daba.

Resbale despacio por la pared, dejando caer mi cuerpo hasta quedar sentada en el piso, aun sentía como mi corazón latía desbocado, mi cabeza era una verdadera maraña, diferentes sentimientos volaban dentro de mi mente, la culpabilidad invadía mis entrañas, en que me había convertido, yo no era así, ahora Akane Tendo se había transformado en una vil traicionera, una casquivana.

Doble mis piernas, pegándolas a mi pecho, abrazándolas con fuerza, de nuevo comienzo a llorar, mi vista se nubla producto de las abundantes lágrimas, esto no estaba bien… yo amo a Ranma…. Estoy cien por ciento segura de lo que llegué a sentir por mi prometido…. pero él… el hombre que dice ser un Dios me hace temblar, mi ser se estrese con solo escucharlo y no precisamente por miedo, mi cuerpo reacciona ante su presencia.

/

Ziomaru

Salí de aquella maldita habitación con un fuego interno quemando mis venas, un ardiente deseo el cual fue vilmente cortado con su rechazo.

Jamás en toda mi larga vida había sentido tal furia y decepción, claramente su cuerpo respondía ante mis avances, pero ella… ella prefirió matar ese deseo.

¿Cómo podría ante las ganas y los deseos de estar cerca de ella? ¿Cómo calmar mi sed por su cuerpo? Aunque ella lo negara, es Surei, mi Surei, mi Reina… mi mujer.

Era visible que no compartiría el lecho a su lado, ese sería su refugio, un lugar que tiempo atrás fue nuestro paraíso, donde tuve el delicioso placer de disfruta de su cuerpo.

Acomode mis cabellos, despejando mi rostro, arregle mis desacomodadas ropas, notando la evidente prueba de mi excitación no apaciguada, cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme, observé la mano que hace un momento probo de su interior, llevándola por inercia a mis labios, recordando todos aquellos momentos apasionados que viví con Surei. Gruñí exasperado, no aguantaría mucho tiempo sin ella, mi paciencia se agotaba, mi estabilidad de veía fragmentada teniéndola cerca.

Caminé directo a una de las salas donde mayormente pasaba el tiempo, ese lugar fue el que albergó gran parte de mi agonía cuando la perdí, yo no podía estar cerca de aquella cama o esa habitación que guardaba tantos recuerdos de ellos, sus olores, la esencia de lo que fue mi familia.

Ese gran salón se encontraba lleno de libros y pergaminos del mundo, donde documentaba las vidas que el gran Zoll creo, donde yo era guardián y protector. Era algo parecido a una gran biblioteca, en la cual los amplios ventanales estaban cubiertos de gruesas cortinas, que daban una leve oscuridad al interior de la sala, el fuego de una chimenea marcaba una cálida claridad. Dejé caer mi cuerpo de manera brusca y pesada frente a la hoguera, donde las llamas bailaban entre sí, observaba detalladamente la flama que consumía los leños, los diferentes matices que estos brindaban, suspire cansando, dejando salir de manera sonora el aire que mis pulmones guardaban, levante mi vista contemplando las diversas pinturas que colgaban de las paredes, mi mente rememoro una vez más mi vida anterior, donde mi corazón estaba lleno de alegría al tenerles a ambos, un mundo donde creí por momentos que todo era perfecto, quería evitar recordar a toda costa ese podrido y oscuro momento que descubrí lo que es sufrir en vida, cuando la soledad se escondió en mis ojos.

Elevé un poco mi aura, desplegando mi poder, a los pocos minutos uno de los sirvientes del palacio entraba sigiloso a la biblioteca, posicionándose a un lado de mí con una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Necesita algo mi señor? –preguntaba con la cabeza aun inclinada.

-Preparen la habitación contigua al cuarto principal… y necesito que preparen las termales –en ningún momento deje de ver el fuego delante de mí –también quiero que estén al tanto de su señora, no la dejen desatendida… ella es su prioridad total –vi como el hombrecillo a mi lado asentía ante mis órdenes.

-Si mi señor, lo que usted ordene –esas fueron sus escuetas palabras y desapareció.

-Ella es la prioridad total… -repetí una vez más en la soledad del salón –siempre lo fue –me dolía tanto sus evasivas, anhelaba tanto tenerla que jamás imagine esto.

/

Ranma

Solo había transcurrido un día desde el secuestro de Akane, hice lo único que podía liberar un poco de tensión en mi cuerpo, entrené la parte sana de mí, me sentía un vil inútil. Mi brazo caía totalmente laxo a un costado, era como si esa extremidad no tuviera huesos, estaba muerta, me era casi imposible sostenerme, debía tener el apoyo de algo que compensara la falla de mi pierna, si no fuera por la muleta que el Doctor Tofu había conseguido para mí, mi andar aun sería más inútil.

La abuela de Xiampu seguía bastante ofendida por las palabras que Sia había expresado referente a su tribu, se negaba a creer que su principal guerrera y fundadora, era una desertora de las filas de Ziomaru el supuesto Dios.

Pero ni el más viejo pergamino que ella tenía a la mano, poseía información de esa relevante información, sin embargo, yo si podía creer aquellas aseveraciones, no me explicaba el porqué de mi confianza ante las palabras de ese ser místico que cuido de mí, pero creía en las palabras de Sia, su seriedad, y la certeza reflejada en sus ojos al hablar de las Amazonas, me dieron mucha seguridad.

El tío Soun no estaba en mejor estado que yo, lloraba por los rincones implorando a los Dioses y deidades que conocía, suplicaba por el regreso de Akane, mientras que Nabiki y Kasumi hacían lo posible para calmarlo, pero simplemente sus llantos y lamentos no cesaban, no existía razón alguna que le consolara.

Frustrado ante mis torpes movimientos, mi cuerpo aún estaba adolorido, y para ser realista tenía muy poca energía, mi entrenamiento en este momento era poco efectivo y lejos de ayudarme me recordaba a cada instante lo sucedido, obstaculizando más mi mente.

Como última alternativa a mis problemas decidí llamar al Neko-Hanten, tiene que existir alguna fórmula, pócima o técnica que me ayudara a recuperar mi fuerza, en este deplorable estado no podría salir en la búsqueda de Akane, mucho menos pensar en darle su merecido a ese maldito que se hacía llamar Dios de la tierra.

La vieja momia de Cologne estaba sumida en sus investigaciones, al grado de ponerse en contacto con su aldea en China, pero al parecer nadie sabía nada del tema o no quisieron hacer comentarios de lo ocurrido.

Pero la abuela de Xiampu estaba inquieta, no estaba del todo conforme con su verdad, llegando a la conclusión de que la única manera de saber y de llagar a la verdad, era ir ella misma en busca de sus respuestas. Hizo la promesa de buscar una solución a mi padecimiento, maldecía mi suerte, no tenía una respuesta de ese dichoso mundo de Dioses, ni algo que me recuperara mágicamente de mi estado.

Tofu también trataba de colaborar, ponía todo de su parte en cuanto a investigar por su cuenta, recolectaba información para ayudarme, pero de igual manera le era difícil, el tema no era medico ni siquiera se trataba de algo terrestre, estábamos hablando del veneno de una espada que poseía un Dios, de maldiciones y una reencarnación, Tofu se mantenía positivo. No quería perder la fe, su semblante siempre era apacible, transmitiendo confianza en sus palabras.

Me senté en la duela de madera frente al estanque, contemplando con mis ojos el enorme cielo, visualizando lo profundo y lo imponente que es, tal vez nunca me había detenido a observarlo con detenimiento, aun no podía creer que existiera un reino lleno de seres mágicos, simplemente era irreal.

Las escenas de lo ocurrido venían a mi mente, la llegada de ese… tal Ziomaru me atormentaba, el deficiente enfrentamiento que sostuve con él, la manera en la que se dirigió hacia Akane, la reacción que tuvo al verla, es algo que no olvidare, cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con ella, era como si ese tipo hubiera revivido, maldición me asusta tanto que Akane despierte ese tipo de sentimientos, pero por momentos tuve la sensación de que ella lo conocía, creo que eso fue lo que más me impacto, hiervo de celos de solo recordar cuando la beso, maldición…. Maldición… saboreo sus labios, vi sus manos estrechar su cintura, juntar sus cuerpos con posesión, mis pensamientos se aglomeran de manera negativa, ahora está sola con ese malnacido, que según el relato de Sia, Akane es la reencarnación de su Reina, de la mujer que fue su esposa, sus intenciones son palpables totalmente, ese Dios necesita a su compañera.

Mientras flagelo mi mente con esos turbios pensamientos, viene a mí la imagen de Ryu, la forma en que ese hombre tomó su vida, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, Ziomaru no se anda con rodeos, cierro mi puño con la poca fuerza que poseo, necesito recuperarme, debo de recuperarme.

Siento un desprecio infinito por él en estos momentos, creo que jamás llegue a tener estas sensaciones por nadie, quería partirle la cara y quitarle esas ínfulas de grandeza.

-¿Papá sigue descansando? –escuche que Nabiki preguntaba a su hermana.

-Así es… pero me preocupa todo esto, al parecer nunca va a terminar y mi pobre hermana siempre será un imán para los problemas –el tono doloroso en sus palabras desarmaba totalmente, Kasumi trataba de aparentar estabilidad, pero su voz la delataba.

-Podre de Akane, no sale de un problema, cuando le cae otro del cielo –comento mi madre, que se encontraba a mis espaldas, giré despacio mi cuerpo y le mire con algo de tristeza, ella se limpiaba una lágrima del rabillo del ojo, con el dorso de su mano.

-Aun no puedo creer que Akane sea la reencarnación de una Diosa, pero… no puedo negar que en cierta manera tuvo suerte –las palabras de Nabiki siempre eran tan agudas y el tono frívolo que utilizaba, me crispaban los nervios.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Kasumi, con evidente confusión.

-¿Qué no viste el tremendo hombre que resulto ser ese Ziomaru? –Mi interior ardió como brasas, al escuchar como Nabiki habla del hombre que se había llevado a Akane –es… totalmente místico, hermoso y todo un… –

-¡Basta…! ¡Detén tus fantasías! –Brame colérico, estrellando mi puño sano sobre la duela del corredor – ¿Cómo puedes referirte así del tipo que rapto a Akane? –mi poca paciencia se esfumaba, era el colmo que esta mujer se expresara de esa manera, que no podía reconocer que ese hombre era el enemigo.

Nabiki no se inmuto ni un ápice ante mi arranque de ira y celos, al contrario, aquello fue como si reforzara su conducta, le daba gusto verme así, totalmente desequilibrado.

Se encontraba sentada en el pequeño comedor junto a su hermana y mi madre, observándome de manera calculadora y con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, lentamente apoyó su barbilla sobre su mano y con el mayor de los cinismos mastico la galleta que sostenía.

-No tienes por qué ponerte así querido, simplemente estoy reconociendo algo muy evidente, no puedo negar que ese hombre fue esculpido por los mismísimos ángeles –sus estúpidos argumentos me ponían cada vez peor, yo sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, quería sembrar inseguridades en mí, utilizando los celos en mi contra.

-Nabiki, Ranma tiene razón, ese hombre se llevó a nuestra hermana, no está bien hacer este tipo de comentarios –agradecía que Kasumi fuera una mujer centrada.

-Niñas, Niñas, no discutan por algo así, no es el momento… -interrumpía mi madre el debate entre ellas –Hijo no te alteres tanto, recuerda tu condición, no sabes si el tener este tipo de arranques y desgastes puedan empeorar tu estado –

-No quiero escuchar el nombre de ese ser frente de mí, ni siquiera algún tipo de referencia ¿entendido? –mis comentarios y mi vista estaban fijas en Nabiki de manera amenazante, quería dejarle claro que yo no estaba jugando.

-Por su puesto hijo… -afirmó mi madre mirando seria a Nabiki, quien solo tomaba otra de las galletas que estaban sobre la mesa, como si todo aquel zafarrancho no lo hubiera provocado ella.

Salí de la sala de estar más que cabreado, mí andar era lento pero ya no podía estar ahí, las palabras de Nabiki calaron profundamente en mí y para colmo una vez más la imagen de Ziomaru besando a Akane vino a mi cerebro, rememorando ese maldito momento, en aquel contacto se distinguía el anhelo y necesidad que él sentía por ella.

Subí las escaleras con dificultad, quería entrar a mi antigua habitación. Una vez dentro de la alcoba lo primero que hice fue tumbarme en el mullido futón, estaba en realidad cansado, estresado y bastante molesto.

La verdad lo único que deseaba era que Sia apareciera, para poder obtener un poco de más información, la ignorancia y mi deprimente estado físico me estaban matando.

/

Cologne

No podía esperar más, necesitaba aclarar lo mencionado por la tal Sia. Ese ser que flotaba en su propia nube, había despotricado de una forma tan segura, que por unos instantes puso en duda el honor de mi Tribu ante mis ojos, su relato creo en mis inseguridades, y que decir de los demás, podía sentir sus miradas inquisidoras en mi persona, percibí la mofa, la burla de los Tendo.

De todos lo pergaminos y libros que yo misma había recolectado en los años que tengo de vida, no existía algo de lo que ese ser hablaba, pero observando bien la historia de las amazonas, es algo confusa y hasta cierto punto ilógica, normalmente los antepasados, los fundadores de las diferentes etnias o tribus se vinculaban en algún momento, existiendo escritos antiguos entre ellos, donde formaban lazos, donde se podía leer los inicios de las diferentes aldeas de China, pero yo misma había revisado con algunos colegas y no existía una historia de las guerreras Amazonas, cosa que creaba más dudas en mí. Otra situación que de igual manera me preocupada era el padecimiento de mi yerno, no encontraba nada parecido a lo vivido por él, y mucho menos la cura para este.

-Abuela… creo que estas tomando esto, algo personal –la voz de mi nieta a mis espaldas llamó mi atención –No hay ningún registro de lo que esa anciana te dijo, no le tomes importancia, esto nos puede beneficiar –al girarme para observarla, pude ver un cierto resplandor en su cara, producto de alguna ilusión en su cabeza.

De inmediato dejé de rebuscar en los documentos esparcidos en la mesa, y colocar toda mi atención en Xiampu.

-Explícate… -pedí con algo de incredulidad.

-Si abuelita… muy fácil –me conmovía muchas de las veces la manera en que un rayito de esperanza la motivaba tanto –al no estar Akane, tenemos todo el camino libre para armar un plan –su voz sonaba alegre –es la mejor oportunidad que tengo para casarme con mi amado Ranma –miré a mi nieta muy entusiasmada ante su idea.

Y si soy sincera, era muy buena la oportunidad que ella tenía, sin duda era algo que deberíamos de aprovechar, pues la menor de los Tendo siempre represento un duro contrincante para Xiampu, tal vez en cuestión de pelea no lo era, pero Akane era la razón por la cual Ranma no ponía la atención debida en mi nieta, todo el tiempo cuidando y custodiando la integridad de esa chica, era palpable el sentimiento del guerrero, pero existía el compromiso con una amazona, el cual no era fácil de romper. Aunque actualmente el deplorable estado de mi yerno era cuestionable y eso no me convencía del todo.

Existía la posibilidad de que no se recuperara, si eso llegara a pasar, definitivo no me agradaría la idea de que Xiampu, terminara uniendo su vida a un hombre que tal vez no funcionaría como tal, un medio guerrero incapaz de defender el honor de mi nieta y mucho menos el de nuestra aldea, Xiampu quedaría en una posición bastante cuestionable ante las líderes.

-No te precipites tanto Nieta –decidí cortar de tajo su sueño –si Ranma no se recupera, él ya no sería un buen candidato para ti –al escucharme hablar los ojos de Xiampu se abrieron sorprendidos, negándose internamente ante la posibilidad de que hombre ocupara el lugar de su prometido.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo abuela?! No estarás hablando enserio…- cuestiono mis aseveraciones, con cierto temor en su tono.

La idea de otro prometido para mi nieta tampoco era de mi agrado, encontrarlo sería largo y tedioso, ya que hasta el momento no había nadie mejor que Ranma, pero el consejo no estaría contento al ver el estado de mi yerno.

Tomaría años el encontrar a un candidato que igualara las habilidades del actual prometido de Xiampu, la edad casadera de mi nieta se perdería, negándole la posibilidad de engendrar los grandes guerreros que la tribu necesita. Si mi temor llegara a suceder, el mismo consejo tomaría cartas en el asunto, buscando ellos mismo un marido para mi nieta, no tomarían en cuenta su opinión para nada, podría ser un guerrero mucho mayor que ella… incluso serían capaces de unirla a un anciano.

Al rondar aquellas posibilidades en mi cabeza, negué fuertemente con la cabeza, eso podría pasarle a mi nieta y era claro que tampoco lo permitiría, seria horrible para ella someterse a un hombre así. Ella que siempre ha sido tan orgullosa y hermosa unida a un guerrero escogido por las líderes.

Estaba segura que el consejo llevaría a cabo _Jiun En_ con ella, poniéndola de ejemplo ante las jóvenes de edad casadera, le darían el peor de los escarmientos, para que las demás guerreras entendieran la seriedad de nuestras normas, eso sí sería una deshonra para mis ancestros.

-Quisiera decirte lo contrario, pero es una posibilidad... –tenía que hacerle ver las consecuencias de nuestros actos, antes de llevarlos a cabo.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Tenemos que ayudar a mi Ranma, para que se recupere, no puedes dejar que apliquen el _Jiun En_ conmigo, preferiría morir mil veces antes de que eso ocurra –vi el temor reflejado en los ojos de Xiampu, la entendía.

Esa absolución solamente se había llevado a cabo en tres ocasiones, en lo que yo llevaba de vida, lo cual había sido difícil de sobrellevar para las mujeres implicadas, se obtuvieron los resultados que el consejo querían, pero con un precio bastante alto, incluso para nosotras que somos fuertes guerreras, la felicidad y la estabilidad mental era algo importante para una amazona, y estos dos beneficios eran arrancados por las leyes de nuestra tribu.

-Tranquila Xiampu, por eso he decidió viajar a China y hacer mis propias investigaciones –rápidamente ella visualizo su futuro de esa manera, cristalizando sus ojos de inmediato, gruesas lagrimas salieron de sus bellos ojos. Fueron pocas las veces en la vida de mi nieta, que se dejaba arrastrar por el miedo, como en esta ocasión. La protegería hasta el final eso era seguro, esa fue la promesa que le hice a mi difunta hija en su lecho de muerte –pero escucha bien Xiampu… nadie debe saber de la deplorable situación de mi Yerno, ¿escuchas? Nadie... –recalque mis palabras para que esta entendiera.

-Si... lo entiendo –contestó segura –pero Mousse ¿Qué pasara con él? –cuestiono el detalle de un testigo.

-No te preocupes por él, yo me encargare –la vi asentir, un poco más tranquila, traté de sonreírle tocando su mano.

Después de la plática con Xiampu, recibí la desesperada llamada de Ranma minutos después, en esa fugaz conversación le informe acerca de mi plan, esto se había convertido ya, en una misión de suma importancia para mí; la prioridad sería que encontrar una forma de curarlo y en segundo término la investigación a fondo que pienso realizar sobre nuestra Fundadora.

Algo que me inquietaba era que no debía desparramarse la situación de mi yerno, tenía que hablar seriamente con Mousse acerca del tema y obviamente de las consecuencias que esto traería para Xiampu.

Hice llamar a Mousse con urgencia, el muchacho se encontraba reparando las tuberías de la cocina, su acostumbrada túnica se encontraba algo sucia, y húmeda por las composturas que realizaba, la parte de las mangas y el frente de su ropa tenía visibles manchas, estaba desalineado, con su cabello atado en un recogido y maltrecho chongo, sin sus gruesos anteojos.

-¿Me llamaba Abuela? –preguntó.

-Si muchacho siéntate –este tomó asiento a unos metros de mí, mientras limpiaba sus gafas, aproveche esos minutos para examinarlo con detenimiento.

Era un hombre joven, amable, trabajador y muy apasionado, no tenía miedo al demostrar sus sentimientos por mi nieta, esa cualidad me agradaba mucho de él, me gustaría que Ranma fuera más de ese tipo de emociones con Xiampu, pero era muy evidente que toda la atención del menor de los Saotome estaba dirigida para la chica Tendo.

Pero el honor es honor, nuestras normas y tradiciones se tenían que cumplir al pie de la letra, no había tiempo para respetar el amor de quienes fueron elegidos, para ser los esposos de las guerreras amazonas. Y en este específico caso, se tenía que sacrificar el amor que mi yerno sentía por Akane, a cambio del bienestar de mi nieta.

Mousse tenía muchas cualidades que a mí personalmente, me gustaba mucho para que fuera digno candidato para mi nieta, la edad, la complexión, las facciones finas y gallardas de su rostro, era un hombre que poseía atractivo físico, créanme que si yo tuviera muchos años menos, no perdería la oportunidad de hacérselo saber, pero lamentablemente Mousse tenía algo que manchaba su buena lista de atributos, no era el mejor guerrero, ni artista marcial para Xiampu, no contaba con el poder físico para protegerla a ella, además su problema de vista era grave, era un defecto que le impedía mucho el mejorar en su estilo de pelea.

En más de una ocasión pensé en que aquella deficiencia visual podría ser tratada medicamente, pero para el resto de la tribu Mousse no era un candidato digno, para la posible heredera al poder de las Amazonas, incluso si Ranma no llegara a casarse con Xiampu, Mousse no estaría entre los postulantes a su próximo casamiento.

-Muchacho, te hablare de algo delicado –Hable sin rodeos, dando una larga bocanada a mi pipa.

-Muy bien, la escucho –comento ante mis palabras, siempre tan dispuesto.

-Veras… tú estuviste presente, cuando se llevó acabo el secuestro de la menor de las Tendo, ¿no es así? –El muchacho solo asintió ante mí -¿presenciaste la muerte del joven Kumon? –una vez asintió igual, pero en esta ocasión sus facciones dibujaron pesar

-¿Podrías describirme al supuesto Dios que rapto a Akane? –

-Era un sujeto con semblante bastante frio, sin expresión, poco más de 1.90, piel muy pálida casi albina, con un peculiar color de cabello y ojos, era como hebras de hilo platinadas, un tono casi blanco, sus ojos dorados, vestía ropas en color blanco, una ligera armadura dorada, también poseía dos espadas, por cierto una de ellas se alargaba al momento de desenvainarla, creo que con esa se puede transportar de un lugar a otro, ya que al ponerla en el suelo esta emitía una luz muy fuerte y así fue como desapareció… con la otra arma fue con la que ataco a Ranma y le quito la vida a Ryu –miro a Mousse de nuevo afirmativamente para que prosiguiera con su relato –el hombre llego con un pequeño ejército de soldados, casi con las mismas características que él, escuche que era el Dios de la tierra y que venía por Akane, él la llamo Surei, recuerdo que él se presentó con Soun diciendo que su nombre era Ziomaru, después desaparecieron.

-Entiendo… -con el caos ocurrido ayer no había tenido la oportunidad de recolectar un poco más de información, también tenía que investigar quien era este Dios de la tierra, que hasta este momento nadie conocía.

\- ¿Como se encuentra Saotome? –preguntó con genuina preocupación

-No te voy a mentir, no se encuentra bien… -comente en tono serio –me refiero a que su cuerpo no está al cien por ciento, solo funciona la mitad, y muy a duras penas, no sabemos si habrá una solución para ese maleficio –observe sus reacciones, pude ver que estaba algo contrariado, pero en el fondo sabía que Mousse se alegraba un poco de las desgracias de Ranma – Mousse… ¿quieres a mi nieta? –este fijó sus ojos en mi totalmente extrañado por mi pregunta y afirmo con efusividad.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Usted lo sabe! –

-Comprendo, te voy a ser muy sincera muchacho… -hice una pausa mientras, buscando la mejor manera de decirle lo que pensaba –me agradas Mousse, me agradas bastante diría yo. Pero no como pareja para mi nieta –esa frase sonó osca y hasta tajante, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dice esto? –al cuestionar mis aseveraciones, pude ver como sus facciones cambiaron, endureciéndose al instante.

-Muchacho… mi yerno es el guerrero ideal para Xiampu –sus ojos poco a poco perdieron la ilusión que tal vez se formó al saber del padecimiento de Ranma –tú y yo lo sabemos, pero a causa de la condición del menor de los Saotome, es muy probable que el consejo crea que ya no es digno esposo de una Amazona y tendríamos que buscar otro candidato para ella... –

-¡Yo lo seré! ¡Sabe lo mucho que amo a Xiampu, conmigo no le faltara nada, se lo aseguro! –su voz subió de tono al expresar lo que su corazón anhelaba.

-Muchacho,muchacho… tranquilízate, lamentablemente para ti, eso jamás pasara… -tenía que ser lo más sincera posible –tu no figuras como un posible esposo para ella, ni siquiera estas contemplado como pretendiente, siento tener que decírtelo, pero ya deberías asimilarlo… -sentí un poco de lastima por el chico frente a mí, pero así eran las cosas y tenía que hacerse a la idea –De momento la única prioridad es que Ranma encuentre una cura para su padecimiento –

-¡No puedo entender! ¡¿Porque siguen aferradas con esa idea?! De verdad… ¡¿quieren que Ranma sea ese tal guerrero perfecto para Xiampu?! ¡Él no la quiere… y yo sí! –el chico estaba alterado, se levantó de su asiento furioso por lo que yo le estaba diciendo, sus argumentos era válidos, era bien sabido que Ranma no sentía nada por mi nieta, incluso Xiampu lo sabía.

-¡Ustedes saben lo mucho que me eh esforzado para ser digno de ella, pero solo no me toman en cuenta! ¡Saotome solo tendrá ojos para Akane Tendo, nunca para mi amada Xiampu!... pierden el tiempo solamente –Lo miré y sus facciones dibujaban ira, desilusión, ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, yo no podía demostrarle nada, ni siquiera me sorprendí, ya me imaginaba la manera en la que reaccionaría, sorbí de mi pipa restándole tensión al tema.

-El que pierde el tiempo eres tú muchacho, pero tú sabrás… por lo que realmente te llame, es para que tengas en mente que esto es una situación muy delicada, si Ranma no vuelve a la normalidad se buscara otro candidato, que repito no figuras tu… porque esto va mas halla de quien derrote a mi nieta, el tiempo de agota y lo que importa, es que se lleve a cabo lo primordial.

-Ahora temo preguntar qué es lo primordial para ustedes…—dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, totalmente irónica.

-Herederos muchacho… Ranma tiene si o si que recuperarse, porque, si no lo hace, el ya no sería un candidato viable… -

-¡Mucho mejor que no lo sea! –

-¡No lo es! – alce la voz enojada, como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía – ¡él, tiene que serlo, si de verdad la amas, tiene que entender, que Saotome es el único para mi nieta!... –mis emociones estaban saliéndose de mi control –los años están pasando, Xiampu ya tiene sus 20 cumplidos, para una mujer Amazona la edad es importante, cuando mucho tiene tres años más para que otro guerrero tome el lugar de Ranma y créeme… no habrá uno igual a él… lo que quiero que entiendas es que, si no encontramos a otro guerrero que lo iguale, el consejo tomara la opción de usar el _Juin En_ –

-Usted no sería capaz de permitirlo…- dijo con temor.

-Por su puesto que no… es mi nieta, sangre de mi sangre, si yo permitiera eso mi difunta hija me esperaría con los brazos abiertos en el infierno, solo para castigar mi ineptitud –Cerré los ojos para dejar pasar aquel escalofrío que corrió por mi espalda, solo de pensarlo me generaba tal angustia y miedo.

Tenía que poner todo de mi parte para que aquella ley no ocurriese, esperaba que al explicarle la delicada situación de la mujer que él juraba amar. La esperanza de que Mousse comprendiera mis métodos era vital.

-Por eso te pido, que esta información no salga de estas cuatro paredes, no digas nada que pueda perjudicar a mi nieta… ¿Entendido? –

-¿No hay otra opción? ¿Algo que se pueda hacer? –negué con la cabeza ante sus preguntas.

-Entiende muchacho… ahora también está en tus manos ayudar a mi nieta, si de verdad la quieres, no digas nada, no hagas nada y no te entrometas. yo… yo iré a China en dos días, buscare algo que ayude a mi yerno –

-Pero… ¿usted ira sola? ¿No será sospechoso? –sus cuestionamientos eran justificados pues el consejo de la aldea era sabio y muy perspicaz.

-No lo creo –comente para tranquilizarlo –tengo que hacerlo, si quiero que todo salga como lo necesito y planeo. Tengo que llevarlo a cabo yo misma, por eso te voy a encomendar algo... –

-Lo que sea por el bien de mi Xiampu –sus ojos recobraban el brillo y la convicción, ese amor que Mousse sentía por mi nieta era tan puro, que no le importaba sacrificarse o hacerse a un lado por el bienestar de ella.

-Tendrás que vigilarla, cuidarla y darle su espacio, no la atosigues. ella esta muy nerviosa con esto, mantén tu distancia y que no sospeche que te eh encomendado esta misión... porque es una misión –reitere mi encomienda.

-Está bien abuela lo que usted diga… -acepto un poco cabizbajo al mencionar lo de la distancia entre ellos, el disfrutaba mucho de la cercanía de ambos – lo hago por ella, pero que tenga muy presente que también hare lo imposible para que no ocurra el _Juin En_ –

-Me gusta tu determinación muchacha… ahora déjame a solas… tengo mucho que hacer –y sin decir nada más se retiró, por lo menos había arreglado un pequeño problemita. Mousse haría al pie de la letra lo que yo le había pedido, para beneficiar a Xiampu, gracias a ese amor que el muchacho profesaba.

Si, definitivo ese chico Amazon era un buen prospecto para mi nieta, en cuanto al amor y devoción desmedida, pero en cuestión de fuerza y técnica jamás lo seria.

/

Les comparto un capitulo mas de mi fic espero que les guste y mil disculpas por la demora, pronto estará el siguiente de después. Ya está casi listo.

Muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que toman el tiempo de leerme, la verdad significa mucho para mi ya que es mi distracion en estos momentos de locura.

Jajaja!

Mil gracias a mi beta linda! Ya que sin su ayuda este fic no tendría el brillo que solo ella puede ponerle. Jaly bonita eres la mejor!

Y no olven pasar a la pagina de Facebook Mundo Fanfic RyI .


End file.
